Mardonio's Heir
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Sequel to 200 centuries later. R&R please! Full summary inside
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright I am back with the sequel to 200 centuries later and I will be honest: I have no idea where this story is going to take you guys! If you all remembered Nathanel, then you know that there is most likely going to be some sort of problem between Jayden and Murtagh again. Especially when they find out Nathanel is Mardonio's son. Anyways here is the summary for this one: Just a day after winning the battle against Mardonio, Oromis, who was just resurrected from the grave by Saphira, warns Eragon that Mardonio might have a child. He didn't know whether or not the child was still in the womb or not. It has now been a 3 weeks since Oromis warned Eragon of that. With the possibility that Arya might be pregnant, Eragon is hoping that there will be no more wars. But then Jayden keeps disappearing for long periods of time during the day. Then he introduces his friend, Nathanel, to his father Murtagh. What will Murtagh and the rest of the riders do when they find out that this Nathanel is actually the heir of Mardonio and current ruler of Alagaesia? Read on to find out! This one actually starts off with a prolouge.

Prolouge

Nathanel looked up as Damien entered the house. Standing up, he unsheathed his sword and pressed it against Damien's throat.

"My father gave you strict orders to not come near this house, Damien."

"My lord Nathanel, please forgive me. I have terrible news to bring to your mothers attention." Removing the sword from Damien's throat, Nathanel tsked.

"She'll be out in a minute." Moments later a women with long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes walked out. Damien now understood where Nathanel got his looks from. Her midsection was slightly swollen, being only 3 months pregnant.

"What is it Damien? Have you news of my husband?"

"Yes. Lord Mardonio has been killed in battle." Eveleen's eyes narrowed.

"The fool deserved it then. Who was he struck down by? An elf?"

"No my Lady. A dragon." Eveleen's eyes widened.

"A beast?! You let my husband get killed by a mere beast?!" Nathanel put his hand on his mothers arm.

"Mother, calm down."

"Stay quiet Nathanel! Damien, if I were you I would get myself out of this house this instant!" Damien nodded and scurried out of the house instantly.

"Mother, he was only relaying the news to you."

"Nathanel, didn't you tell me that you had befriended an elf sometime ago? 5 months before this Eragon showed back up."

"Half-elf mother and yes I did. Why?"

"Didn't you also say he is a DragonRider?"

"Yes. Mother where are you going with this?"

"I want you to get him to pledge his allegiance to us, Nathanel. After all, you are the king of Alagaesia now. And it is your job to get revenge for the death of your father."

"But mother! I don't want to trick him into doing anything!"

"Nathanel! Do you want me to bring this child into the world, knowing that its father was murdered by a beast and my eldest child, who could do something about it, but won't?"

"Mother don't push this on me."

"If you won't do it Nathanel, then I will wait for your brother or sister to become of age and send them on the job. They will listen to me at least." Nathanel's eyes widened.

"Don't do that mother. I'll do it. But only for my younger siblings sake." Nathanel turned away from his mother so she couldn't see the hurt look spread across his face. He didn't want to do this. Especially to Jayden. But his mother was leaving him no choice. Eveleen then wrapped her arms around Nathanel's shoulders.

"Thank you Nathanel." Squinting his eyes, Nathanel pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. '_I have to become like my father in order to do this.'_

"I'll get to work now." Gently moving away from his mother, Nathanel went outside. '_When I had heard that Eragon had returned to Alagaesia, I truly believed that maybe, just maybe if he killed my father there would be peace. I guess not. If it comes to the point where I have to decide between peace or war, I'm sorry mother, but I'm choosing peace.'_

Alright review! Let me know how the prolouge is! As you guys read, Eveleen is the perfect wife for Mardonio. Since she hates DragonRiders too. But mostly dragons. Alright review guys!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright now it is chapter 1 of Mardonio's Heir. You guys probably don't know what to do since it is no longer called 200 centuries later. But hey, thank you for reviewing. Without all of your lovely reviews I would never have made it this far to the sequel. Alright on with chapter 1!! Just so no one gets confused, in the prolouge that was following right after 200 centuries later. It has now been the 3 weeks later.

Chapter 1

Eragon watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon. 3 weeks had passed since the battle, and he felt like he was himself once again fully. With Saphira and Arya by his side, he knew nothing that could happen now would surprise him. Someone then knocked on the door. When he opened it, he saw Murtagh looking at him worriedly.

"What is it Murtagh?"

"Jayden has been missing since last night. He left around midnight and he hasn't returned."

"Did he take Luna?"

"Yes. I can't find her either."

"Well, he is 17 now Murtagh. His birthday was last week. Give him some space."

"But Eragon, he never leaves during the night!"

"If you want I can Saphira after him." Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want Saphira to become the fetching dragon. Or Thorn, if you were going to even suggest him."

"Then there isn't all that much I can do Murtagh. He's a man practically. I say let him live his own life."

"Eragon...I'm just not ready for him to leave yet though."

"What? Is it because you almost lost him months ago?"

"Yes....I will never forget how he came close to a near death experience. When a dragon crashes, it is always dangerous for the rider, Eragon. You know that."

"Yeah....cause there's a chance that the dragon might fall ontop of you."

"Yeah." Saphira's head then appeared in the window.

_'Good morning. I could hear you guys from all the way across Du Weldenvarden.'_

_'What were you doing on the far side of Du Weldenvarden, Saphira?'_

_'Hunting. Thats where all the best meat is.'_

_'I see.'_

_'I can bring you back proof if you don't believe me.'_

_'I believe you. Saphira what should I do? Murtagh is worried about Jayden.'_ Eragon relayed the entire conversation to Saphira.

_'I say if this is still going on for another two weeks, then you step in. Alright Eragon? After all, Murtagh has every right to be worried. And he has every right to bring this to your attention. Since you are the elf king now.'_

_'Yeah.....Wait, we still have to figure out who the king of all Alagaesia is.'_

_'That can wait Eragon. You have your own people to govern right now.'_ Saphira headbutted Eragon softly.

'_What would I do without you Saphira?'_

_'I believe you asked me that same question a long time ago. I shall answer the exact same way I did then. You would carry on as normal, fighting until your goal is complete. Only then would you barricade yourself inside and mourn my death.' _Eragon nodded, knowing that it was all true.

~With Jayden~

Jayden's heart thumped as he waited outside Dras-Leona. Luna was crouching behind him, alert for any sign of danger.

_'Jayden what are we doing here for again?'_

_'Luna, promise not to tell anyone?'_

_'I promise.'_

_'Alright, there is a girl here that I really, really like.'_

_'I thought you really, really liked Jasmyn.'_

_'I never really, really liked her Luna. This human girl, however, man I would totally give my heart and soul to her.' _Luna then hissed angrily.

_'Jayden! No! I would never allow you to give your heart and soul to a human!'_

_'Whats wrong Luna?'_

_'I know your just trying to express your feelings for this girl, but Jayden, I am a part of you. If you give her your heart and soul, you are practically also giving her me.'_

_'No Luna. I would never give you to someone like that.'_

_'What if your life depended on it?'_

_'Even if my life depended on it, we would fight to the death.'_

_'Good. I like your answer.'_

_'Look! There she is!'_ The girl had long copper hair. She was too far away to see the correct eye color though. The girl froze though when the sun suddenly glinted off of Luna's scales.

"Dragon!!" Turning around, the girl ran at a dead run. Luna lowered her head and nudged Jayden softly.

_'I guess she has a fear of dragons.'_

_'No...you just surprised her. I have to believe that she is not afraid of dragons, or else I don't know what I'll do.'_

"Oh, hey Jayden!" Turning around, Jayden saw the familiar face of Nathanel.

"Nathanel! Its been awhile!" Jayden stood and hugged him.

"Yeah...It has hasn't it?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, hey I forgot to ask you last time we saw each other, but were you able to tell your father that one thing? You know how your mother cheated on him and your not his child?"

"Jayden....I could never tell my father that."

"Why not?"

"One, because he believes I am his heir. Two, he has a horrible temper. And three, he's dead."

"Oh....So wait, your the king now?"

"Yeah..." Jayden then smiled.

"Come with me to Ellesmera! My father and Eragon have been wanting to get in contact with the king of Alagaesia. And the king is my friend!" Nathanel smiled sadly. '_But Jayden....your just playing right into my mother's hands...There is no way that I am Mardonio's son....maybe not even Eveleen's son. I am nothing like my parents at all. I do not share their ambitions or hatred to DragonRiders. I just want peace.'_

Alright review! Start letting me know now guys on what you would like to see in this story. Okay? It would help me a lot, so I can meet the needs of the story and the needs of the readers (you guys). Alright review!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright this chapter is most likely going to be brought on by the Armageddon soundtrack okay? I'm planning on this chapter to be very, very sad. Its going to reveal Nathanel's childhood. Alright on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Hey Nathanel remember when we were going to the Beor Mountains and we ran into those Urgals?"

"Yeah...I thought we were goners for sure." Jayden nodded.

"Forgive me for endangering your life multiple times, Nathanel. If I had known that you were the kings' heir, I would never have asked you to come with me."

"Jayden do not apoligize. It was my decision to join you. And I'm glad you got Luna from that journey." Luna at the moment was up in sky. Jayden and Nathanel were on horses.

"I know, but still Nathanel. Your father would've gone after me if you had died."

"No he wouldn't have. After all my mother is pregnant again. He would have another heir anyways in a few months time."

"Nathanel.....your talking as though you don't like your parents. Why, whats wrong?"

"Jayden, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything. To anyone! Not even your father or Eragon."

"Alright." Nathanel nodded.

"I discovered this when I was only 5 years old. Eveleen, my "mother", really wasn't my mother. And my father wasn't really my father. My father had just found me years ago abandoned in a forest miles away from Teirm. He didn't know where I came from, all he knew was that my real mother abandoned me there. Left me for the wild animals of The Spine. He took me in, raised me as his own. Even had Eveleen call me son and treat me like her child. Eveleen, even to this day, does not know that I know she isn't my mother."

"Who was your fake father?" Nathanel looked at him.

"Mardonio." Jayden's heart lurched.

"Mardonio was the _king _of Alagaesia?!"

"Yes....unfortuneatly. My mother wants me to wage war against the elves and extract my revenge on my "father".....for her sake and the child's sake." Nathanel rolled his eyes.

"And do you?"

"Hell no! I want peace and nothing more."

"Then go against her word."

"I would, except she said she would wait until the child inside her is full grown and then send him or her after the elves and the DragonRiders."

"Oh. But you can't wage war against us! The only thing we want is for Alagaesia to return to normal! Other than that, thats the only reason why the elves and DragonRiders are making such a commotion."

"I have decided if the time comes to where I must choose between peace or war......I will choose peace." Jayden sighed in relief.

"Thank you Nathanel."

"But Jayden, if I did go to war against the elves and the DragonRiders, would you help me?"

"What?"

"Would fight alongside me in battle if it comes to that?"

"Nathanel....your asking me to do something that would go against my father and my lifestyle."

"I know. But I would like to know if my best friend would be backing me up in battle if it came to that." Nathanel's eyes were filled with sorrow as he gazed at Jayden, and for the first time in his life, Jayden wondered if he really was the only half-elf in Alagaesia. The look on Nathanel's face reminded him so much of the times when he believed everyone was out to kill him, excluding his father, his mother, Arya, and Thorn.

"I will give you my answer when that time comes.....if it comes, Nathanel." Jayden looked away from him.

"Alright. I'm sorry for asking."

"Its alright Nathanel."

"No its not alright Jayden. Lets just drop the subject now." Jayden nodded, noticing that Nathanel truly didn't want to continue the subject.

~With Eveleen~

Damien walked up to Eveleen and bowed. She had just summoned him saying she had something important to tell him.

"What is it my Lady?"

"Damien, I trust that you would keep secret about this."

"Keep what secret?"

"The truth behind Nathanel. I am not his mother and Mardonio is not his father. Mardonio had found him in the Spine, abandoned for the wild animals there. Nathanel's mother left him there to die."

"So....Nathanel isn't meant to be the king?"

"Do not interrupt me. Mardonio adopted Nathanel as his own, and made him his heir. Since at the time I was never concieving. And now I have."

"What are you going to do to Nathanel?"

"As far as I know, he does not know his true lineage. Most people believe that Mardonio hated the elves, right Damien?"

"I don't know. A lot of the men believed it was just the DragonRiders."

"It was just Eragon who he truly hated. He loved elves. But as you know, not all men are loyal. I have known about some of his little flings he's had over in Dras-Leona. I'm pretty sure he has an heir in Dras-Leona. Whether its boy or girl, I do not know. Damien, I want you to find this child. If it is boy, leave him alone. If it is a girl, kidnap her."

"Wait, Lady Eveleen, you said that Nathanel does not know his true lineage. What is his true lineage?" Eveleen smiled.

"When Mardonio found him, he had to find a wizard before taking him in. There was magic surrounding the child, inside and outside. My husband had to find a way to hide that magic, so his horrible real mother wouldn't find him."

"So what is he?"

"We never found out. As long as he believes he is my son, I am able to keep a hold of him." Damien nodded.

"What if he turns against you?"

"He won't. His heart is too kind, tender, and soft to do that. He loves his mother." Damien had to quickly hide the look of disgust that went across his face. '_She said the same thing when I said what if Mardonio loses the battle against Eragon. She said he won't. He is very strong. I really hope Nathanel turns against her before the end of her pregnancy. Nathanel if you know what is good for you, become a DragonRider. Or join the DragonRiders.'_

~Somewhere in Surda~

A woman with long, wavy blonde hair and lucious green eyes stared sadly at the sun. Tears threatened to fall. A man came up behind her.

"Alexina it is time for breakfast." Alexina looked at the man.

"Lexand, I miss him."

~Flashback~

_Thunder clashed overhead, and lightning flashed. The wind was going crazy with 90 MPH speeds. Alexina clutched a bundle in her arms as she ran from a pack of wolves. She had given birth just yesterday out in the forest, and had recieved no help. But she survived the ordeal, and was now returning to Ellesmera and to her husband to show him his son. But she was afraid now that the wolf pack would catch her before she could even return to the city. Looking down at her son, tears escaped her eyes. It would not be easy, but she had to do it. Finding a nice hiding spot, Alexina placed her son in a safe spot and ran in the different direction, hoping the wolves would come after her. They did. About five miles away from her child, Alexina's legs gave out. Falling to the ground, Alexina gave a cry of pain. But then arrows flew out from the trees and Lexand came out. The wolves ran off._

_"Alexina are you alright?" Looking up into his human eyes, Alexina's eyes swelled with tears._

_"Oh Lexand!" Flinging herself into his arms, she cried on his shoulder. Lexand finally noticed that her stomach was no longer swollen._

_"Where's the baby?" Fresh tears streamed down Alexina's face. Lexand's face softened when he understood. Even though he was human, he could understand when a mother needed to put the safety of her child first. And thats exactly what Alexina had done. Murtagh then walked out of the trees._

_"I see you found her Lexand."_

_"Yeah. Lets get her back to Ellemera." Murtagh nodded and Thorn drifted down from the sky, with a roar. Nodding, Murtagh turned to both of them._

_"Thorn said that Mardonio is in the area. Not in the Spine, but somewhere outside of it. We should go." Lexand nodded and so did Alexina. As they climbed onto Thorn, and right as Thorn went up into the air, Alexina could've sworn she heard her son's cries through the wind, rain, thunder, and lightning. Tears went down her face again._

~End Flashback~

"I know you do, Alexina. But, you did what you had to." Turning to face him completely, Alexina looked at him sadly.

"Lexand, I am so sorry. You are human, and you age everyday. Yet, I look the same as I did when you first met me. I'm going to end up watching you grow old and then die." Lexand put a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Does it look like I care that you won't grow old at the same time as me. Alexina, I fell in love with you because I love you. Nothing else matters. Our son is most likely out there somewhere, alive and well."

"Don't you want to make an attempt to find him? To see him at least once?"

"Alexina, even if we did find him, how would we explain that night to him?"

"I don't know. We didn't even name him..."

"If I had known you had gone into the forest, I would've been there with you, you know that right? You would not have given birth all by yourself, with no one to help you through it. It hurts me to know that you went through all that." Just then someone ran out from behind a corner and bombarded them with news from 3 weeks ago.

"3 weeks ago king Mardonio was killed in battle by Eragon Shadeslayer, the king of the elves and his mighty dragon, Saphira. Mardonio's heir, Nathanel, has taken the seat as king of Alagaesia. Hurry to Uru'baen to pledge your alligiance to the new king!" The man ran off and Alexina looked at her husband, who shook his head slowly.

"There is no point in going to Uru'baen Alexina. The king will eventually come here for a yearly visit. We'll just pledge ourselves then."

"Umm...Lexand? I was wondering if we could return to Ellesmera? Since queen Arya has now chosen a king, I want to meet him." Lexand smiled.

"Of course Alexina. We can travel to your home." Alexina smiled at Lexand and then kissed him. She would be returning to Ellesmera soon and hopefully, and she really hoped this happened, they both would find their son.

Alright review! Yes Alexina and Lexand are Nathanel's parents. I'll say that right now. It should've been obvious as soon as they flashback began. Especially since she was in the Spine, right? Alright review and let me know if there is anything I need to work on, mention, or explain. I've been forgetting stuff recently, going into a writing zone, since I am writing an actual story at the moment. But don't worry, it shouldn't interfere with these stories. Alright review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright it is chapter 3 now, and I'm going to try and bring in a little humor for this chapter. Most likely Brom and Morzan again. Or maybe some dragon humor. Oh well....on with chapter 3! Ok I don't know if they have poker in Alagaesia, but they do now.

Chapter 3

Eragon watched as Murtagh instructed some of the new DragonRiders in fighting skills. He taught them how to fight in the sky. He leaned forward as Murtagh had Thorn come over and told the elves to attack Thorn.

"But Ebrithil!" One of them said in horror.

"Ebrithil, I could never harm a dragon!" Eragon chuckled.

"Murtagh, do you need some help?" Murtagh looked over at Eragon with a scowl.

"If you could convince these two that what they have learned is _**not**_ going to hurt Thorn, that would be very nice." Eragon chuckled again.

"Aiyanna, Eirik you both can't hurt Thorn, trust me. He's too powerful for you two. Murtagh is testing you both to see what you would do if you faced an opponent thats a dragon." Aiyanna nodded her head, understanding.

"I see. Well, I think I know how to fight in this situation."

"Really? Please say how Aiyanna." Aiyanna nodded and smiled.

"You call your dragon to come and help you in battle. That way you can combine your powers and strengths together, to be more stronger, and then you can defeat your opponent together." Eragon raised both his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Sounds reasonable. Lets put it to the test. Aiyanna, Eirik pick which one of us you want to work with."

"Eragon what are you doing?" Murtagh asked with a scowl.

"What I am doing is teaching these two that sometimes you have to work together with other riders in order to accomplish something. Aiyanna is on the right track with learning. But I want to make sure Eirik knows what he is doing. Aiyanna, Eirik call your dragons."

'_Saphira.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Come to the training ground.'_

_'Why, may I ask?'_

_'I am teaching Aiyanna and Eirik what the purpose of working with other DragonRiders truly means.'_

_'Ah. I see. I will come. Only because I can blow fire at Thorn without truly harming him.'_ Within moments the four dragons showed up. Aiyanna's dragon was a deep green color and his name is Mordecai. Eirik's dragon was a light blue color and his name was Alrek. Saphira came swooping down, doing a little flip in the air before landing. Eragon rolled his eyes at Saphira.

'_Show off.'_

_'You should always try impressing people Eragon.'_

"Alright, Eirik who do you want as your partner? Me or Murtagh?" Eirik looked at Eragon and then Murtagh. Then at Thorn, then Saphira.

"Can Aiyanna pick first?" Murtagh chuckled.

"Being a gentleman. Alright, Aiyanna. Pick." Aiyanna looked at Eragon.

"I want to work with Eragon." Nodding, Murtagh looked at Eirik.

"That means your stuck with me, Eirik. Get on your dragons." Climbing onto their dragons, Saphira looked down at Mordecai. His head was barely past her shoulder.

"Alright Murtagh and I will show you guys what a real battle is like. But you two will only watch. We don't want you guys harming yourselves."

"Or your dragons." Murtagh added. Saphira then lifted her wings and nodded to Thorn, who also raised his wings. Eragon then had a sudden sinking feeling that the two of them already had the battle strategy mapped out. Roaring, Saphira jumped into the sky. Followed by Thorn, who snarled. Aiyanna gasped. It looked so real! The way Thorn was snarling, and the way Saphira flew towards him and attacked. Saphira looked like she was trying to find a way to outfly Thorn, who was flying above her, and it looked like he had her trapped. Eragon recognized what the two of them were doing. They were replaying the time when they first met. But then Saphira suddenly flew upwards, cutting off Thorn, completely throwing them all off. Turning around, she opened her jaws and a stream of fire went straight towards Thorn.

"Skolir nosu fra brisingr!" Murtagh yelled, loud enough for Aiyanna and Eirik to hear him. Saphira then went into a fast dive towards the ground. Squinting his eyes against the wind, Eragon stayed alert, in case Murtagh used magic. Pulling up quickly, Saphira turned around and went in for another attack. Eragon was thrown forward in the saddle as Thorn and Saphira collided. With a snarl, Thorn pretended to bite Saphira. Eragon and Murtagh knew what the dragons were doing. They were seeing if Aiyanna and Eirik would come to help their partners. Saphira let out a fake roar of pain, and Eragon had to keep himself from laughing. She was being so dramatic for this. Mordecai then appeared behind Thorn, and lashed out with his tail. Thorn roared in surprise. Eirik and Alrek then came up into the sky and surrounded Aiyanna. Eragon nodded to Murtagh, who started clapping. They went back down to the ground.

"You learned the lesson for today!"

"Very good." Saphira's head suddenly snapped to north, towards Teirm, and growled.

'_Saphira?'_

_'There's an evil presence coming from Teirm.'_ Eragon looked in the same direction as Saphira and then he sensed the same presence.

"Eragon whats wrong?" Looking over at Murtagh, Eragon sighed.

"There is something evil in Teirm." Saphira and Thorn then snarled. They were facing the same direction now. Aiyanna gulped. Those were real snarls. Saphira lifted her wings in a heartbeat, but she didn't jump into the air.

_'Eragon....My mind wants to check it out, but my heart is telling me not to.'_

_'Listen to your heart Saphira, not your mind. Your heart always knows what is best.'_ Saphira then slowly lowered her wings.

'_Very well.'_ Thorn nudged Saphira with his head, and growled softly. Saphira threw back her head and roared.

~In Ellesmera~

Brom glared at Morzan as he won yet again! It was their fifteenth time playing poker today and Morzan kept winning!

"I still say you are cheating." Brom grumbled.

"Oh, Brom...I'm not cheating. I just simply know what to expect and how to play the game."

"How about we see whose dragon is faster?" Morzan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

"Challenge accepted!" Thats when Saphira's roar caught their attention.

"First one to Eragon and Saphira...wins!" Morzan yelled and went running for Achilles.

"See?! You are cheating!" Brom yelled at him as he climbed onto his Saphira.

_'Brom...'_ Saphira rolled her eyes.

_'Don't roll your eyes at me Saphira. He cheats!'_

_'You just __**think**__ he cheats, Brom.' _Saphira and Achilles then flew towards the training grounds to see what the problem was.

~With Nathanel and Jayden~

Jayden gasped when Nathanel suddenly collapsed. Luna flew down next to him.

"Nathanel! Wake up!!" Jayden tried to shake him awake. Luna nudged Nathanel with her snout.

_'Luna whats wrong with him?'_

_'I don't know. But Jayden.....he has wards around him. I can sense them. I think the wards are fading.'_

_'Wards? What type of wards?'_

_'Magic wards.'_ Jayden stepped away from Nathanel as his body glowed. Luna growled softly, but then her growl broke off when she sensed the magic coming from him. Luna looked at Jayden and knelt down. '_Jayden, get on.'_

_'No! I'm not leaving without Nathanel!'_

_'Jayden! I have no idea what Nathanel is going to do when he wakes up. And I will __**not**__ risk your life by doing so!'_ Lunging forward, Luna grabbed Jayden's tunic with her jaws and jumped into the sky.

"Nathanel!! Luna put me down!!" Jayden tried twisting around to get out of her hold, when it didn't work, he gave up. Tears went down his cheeks.

'_Why Luna? Why did you do that?'_

_'I will not risk losing you. I am putting your safety first Jayden. I will go back and get Nathanel if you like. But first, I am getting you to Ellesmera.'_

_'Luna.....what scared you?'_

_'What makes you think I'm scared?'_

_'You don't act that way unless you're scared.'_

_'Fine. I will admit it. I am scared of that Nathanel.'_

_'Why? He is the very reason why you hatched before your siblings! He helped me get out of Ellesmera silently, without my father or mother knowing where I had gone, and then he helped me across Alagaesia.'_

_'Jayden, he is not entirely.....human.'_

_'Is he half-elf like me?'_

_'There is elven blood in him, but there is also something else. I can not tell what it is, since I have never encountered it before.'_

_'And thats what scared you?'_

_'Yes. Like I said, I will not risk endangering your life for the sake of your friend.'_

_'Unfortuneatly...I understand Luna.'_

_'At least you understand.'_

~Nathanel~

A burning sensation rocked through his entire body, almost as if he was being charred alive. His skin felt as though it were on fire. His muscles felt like they were being ripped apart. His bones felt like they were breaking into thousands of shards. His blood was boiling in his veins. His whole being felt like it was being destroyed slowly. Inch by inch. Piece by piece. It felt like he was slowly dying. Dying different times for a thousand times each. '_I wish I could've seen my real parents just once before I die.'_ He thought before it felt like his body blew up completely.

Alright review!! I hope you guys could imagine what pain he was going through at the end there. And no, before you guys ask in your reviews, he is _**not**_ dead. Its only chapter 3 you guys! There's still some more stuff yet to happen! Like for one....with Arya possibly pregnant. And also Eveleen. Keep reading you guys!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright I know I said Lexand was human in chapter 2, but I never said he was always human, did I? I just need to figure out what that other thing is. I'm just going to say one thing....Its stronger than a dragon. And in this story dragons are the strongest creatures alive. Lexand basically gave up that power, choosing to become human to live with Alexina. It will all be explained later or soon......trust me. Alright on with chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Lexand paused as he sensed the sudden outburst of power in the Hadarac Desert. Alexina was behind him, staring at random things.

"Alexina, did you sense that?" Lexand looked at her.

"No I didn't. Why whats wrong?"

"A sudden outburst of power in the Hadarac. I think it was our son." Alexina gasped.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. If any type of ward was put on him, and if it wasn't kept in check, his powers would break free of the wards and take over. It would feel like your are dying, a thousands times over, Alexina."

"But.."

"It is a drawback of my race. Now you know why I warned you about the disadvanatages of a dragon demon." Alexina lowered her head.

"And I disregarded that fact, and still gave you my heart, body, and soul. And you gave up your demon powers and life, to become human."

"So I wouldn't draw attention to you and the elves. Whom we had been living with at the time."

"Lexand....You have given up so much for me, all the stuff I've done seems stupid." Lexand put a finger to her lips.

"Do not say such things. You stayed by me through that dark time, when we were both very young. When my demon side almost took complete hold over me."

"I know....I remember it as if it were yesterday.."

~Flashback~

_Dark clouds filled the sky. Alexina looked up in horror as lightning flashed. Her hair was whiping around her face quickly. Lexand stood 10 feet away, curled up in the fetal postion, in pain. _

_"No..." Alexina ran towards him, only to be held back by Gerald, Lexand's father._

_"His demon self is consuming him. There is nothing you can do, Alexina." Turning to glare at him, Alexina hissed._

_"I have my ways. Now let go of me!" Pulling her arm out of his grasp, Alexina ran over to Lexand. Wrapping her arms around him, Alexina held him in her embrace._

_"Lexand...don't go! I need you here...I love you." A roar escaped Lexand's throat and he lashed out at her. Screaming, Alexina fell backwards. She stared up at him. His eyes looked like a dragons, the pupils were slits. He looked very dangerous._

_"Alexina! Get away from him!! He will kill you!" Standing up, Alexina knew this was now her chance to tell him, or she would never get the chance again._

_"Lexand, you need to stay here....for me....and your unborn child." She saw his eyes widen. He had believed that she didn't love him, or if she did, she would never bear him a child. Since she was an elf, and he was a demon. Reaching out a hand, Alexina hoped that she had reached through him. When he suddenly pulled her into his embrace, she knew she did. Pulling away to look into his eyes, she watched as they returned to normal and the dark clouds disappeared. And so did the wind. Falling to their knees, Alexina saw tears going down his eyes._

_"Alexina....thank you." Smiling, Alexina put her hand under his chin to raise his head. When he was looking at her, she kissed him._

~End Flashback~

"That was the day I found out you were pregnant."

"Yeah. I was wanting to tell you some other way, but when I saw that the demon was over you, I knew I had to tell you before it was too late." Lexand smiled at her.

"I am grateful that we met. If we didn't, I would've turned into a demon and then eventually I would've been killed."

"Why exactly was turning into a demon so hard for you?" Lexand narrowed his eyes.

"Because my bloodline is rare amonst the demons now. Sure I was born between two demon parents, but my bloodline was rare. One of the rarest. The type meant to be king. And our past kings were only known for one thing. And that was how ruthless and blood thirsty they were."

"Oh. So our son might have that rare bloodline?" Lexand narrowed his eyes sadly.

"It isn't might. He does. With your elf blood, and the blood of a king, our son is right now, if he still alive, one of the most strongest creatures in Alagaesia."

"But not stronger than a dragon, right?"

"Alexina, he's half elf and half-demon dragon. He _**is**_ stronger and more dangerous than a normal dragon or elf. But like any other child that is half something and half something else, he understands how hybrids feel. Since that is what he is. A hybrid."

"Wait that thing you mentioned before. The dying a thousand times over feeling. How do you know thats what it would feel like?"

"I know it feels like that Alexina. Because I've felt it. Thats what I was feeling the day my demon side almost took complete hold over me." Alexina's eyes widened in horror.

"So our sons' demon side just took complete hold over him?!"

"I don't know. Thats _**if**_ that was him." Alexina then broke into tears. Why, oh, why did she go into the forest all those years ago when she had been almost ready to give birth?!

~With Luna~

Jayden had insisted on going with her to get Nathanel, so he was on her back.

'_You should've stayed in Ellesmera, Jayden.'_

_'I wanted to make sure my friend is alright.'_

_'You know, your lucky your father was too busy trying to figure out what is going on near Teirm at the moment.'_

_'Wait a minute...Luna weren't we near Teirm today?'_

_'Yes...Isn't that where Nathanel passed out?'_

_'What if that presence Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, and Thorn sensed?'_

_'Jayden, they said "evil presence." I highly doubt your friend is evil in anyway, either.'_ Luna then landed right next to Nathanel's still unconsious form. Jayden blinked in surprise. He had a symbol on his brow now, one that didn't use to be there. It was a claw imprinted to his forehead.

'_Luna what is that?'_

_'I don't know...but please hurry up Jayden..'_

_'Are you scared again?'_ Luna's eyes were fully dilated, which started to scare Jayden.

'_Yes...Nathanel is scaring me again.'_

_'Luna he isn't scary! He's just a human!'_ Picking up Nathanel, Jayden placed him in the saddle and sat behind him. '_Alright lets go. Hopefully my father can help him.'_

~Nathanel's Mind~

He was aware of only one thing at the moment. A dark, evil, presence in the back of his confused mind. The presence was familiar to him...almost like he has known it his entire life. The presence then turned into a figure. The figure approached him and he realized it was himself, but with a claw marking on his forehead and with dragon eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am you. Or at least I will be soon. You are not yet strong enough to deal with my power. You'll live as you are for now."

"Am I...am I dead?"

"No. You have just awakened." Before Nathanel could ask the himself what did he mean, his other self disappeared and Nathanel was left alone.

Alright review!! Now does it explain a bit on why Luna is afraid of Nathanel? In the next chapter Jayden finds out what exactly Nathanel is, because remember, Murtagh knows Nathanel's parents and so does Thorn. Even though Nathanel has his mother's hair and eyes, he looks like his father and sounds like a younger version of him. I bet it makes more sense now why Mardonio kept Nathanel alive and placed him as his heir, right? Because of Nathanel's bloodline and powers. Alright review!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: It took me forever just to figure out what Nathanel's other half is, since it could scare a dragon. Either this chapter or the next chapter you guys get to figure out what a dragon demon looks like, fully transformed. Lets just say, one of the older DragonRiders gets scared out of his wits. Alright on with chapter 5!! Since in the books it never mentioned if Vanir had family, like sisters or brothers, I'm going to give him some family.

Chapter 5

Murtagh looked up when Jayden and Luna landed in the middle of Ellesmera. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the young man Jayden was trying to lift out of the saddle. Judging by Luna's stance, he could tell she was scared of something.

"Father I could use some help over here!" Nodding, Murtagh walked calmly over to his son, but froze when he saw the features of the other boy. '_He looks just like...Lexand and Alexina! Could he be their lost son?'_

"Jayden who is this?"

"My friend Nathanel. Father he is the new king of Alagaesia." Murtagh's eyes widened slightly.

"He is the king?"

"Yes. But he isn't the rightful heir to Mardonio." Murtagh put his hand up.

"Wait, what? Are you saying Mardonio was the king of Alagaesia?!"

"Yes. You even told me yourself when I was younger there hasn't been a new king since King Orrin, which his rule lasted for what? 40 years after Eragon and Saphira left."

"I know I said there has been only one king after that, but I didn't think it was Mardonio." Luna then stiffened for some reason. "Jayden what is wrong with her?"

"She's scared of Nathanel. Cause he's half-elf and half-something else that she has never encountered before."

"Hmm....Maybe Thorn or Saphira has. If neither of them are scared of him, then we have nothing to worry about."

"And what if they are? She and I both want to know."

"Then we have a problem. Especially since....I _think_ I might know who his real parents are. And if I am correct, then we are in serious trouble." Murtagh picked up Nathanel completely, against Jayden's protests, and led the way towards Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, and Vanir. Eragon narrowed his eyes when he saw Nathanel in Murtagh's arms.

"Murtagh who is that?"

"His name is Nathanel. According to Jayden, he was adopted by Mardonio, and is the current king of Alagaesia." Vanir looked at Nathanel in surprise.

"He looks only about two years older than Jayden. And Jayden is only 16!" Jayden coughed.

"He is actually the same age as me. He just looks older."

"Besides, there's something we need to clarify. Saphira, Thorn only you two can confirm this. Luna is scared of something in Nathanel's blood. I have decided that if you two are not scared of him, we have nothing to worry about." He placed Nathanel on the ground, then looked back at the dragons. "What I want is for you two to sniff, touch, nudge, or do something to where you can touch him. Then let us know if you are scared of him." Eragon put his hand up before the dragons went forward.

"Why is Luna scared of a 16 year old anyways?" Luna looked at Eragon and entered all their minds, except Nathanel's.

_'I am scared because I have never encountered something like this before.'_ Eragon narrowed his eyes and looked at Nathanel's body. Saphira and Thorn then proceeded forward. Saphira just touched him with her snout, but Thorn sniffed him. Saphira had the first reaction. In a heartbeat she was behind Eragon, trembling slightly. Thorn was up in the air, now growling at Nathanel's body. Murtagh sighed.

"Thorn is afraid of him. Eragon?"

"So is Saphira." Murtagh looked at Jayden who was staring at him.

"He's not dangerous father! He's the one who helped me get out of here 5 months before Eragon had showed up. He also helped me find Luna's egg and then return home safely!"

"Jayden I didn't say he was dangerous. I am 99% sure I know who his parents are." Eragon looked up.

"Who?"

"Alexina is his mother most likely. I'm sure Vanir remembers her." Vanir had gone stiff, but he managed a stiff nod.

"Vanir?"

"Alexina was my sister."

"Was?"

"I don't know if she's alive or not, Eragon. I haven't heard from her for 16 years, ever since she returned the following day after giving birth to her first born." Eragon looked at Murtagh.

"Who is- or was- his father?" Murtagh's face turned grim.

"Lexand."

"Who?" Vanir looked at Eragon, with the same grim expression.

"Lexand was my sisters husband. They met in the wierdest of situations. It was the one time we allowed outsiders to attend the Agaeti Blodhren. I warned my sister to stay away from that group, but she didn't listen. She danced with Lexand, the next ruler of their kind. One thing led to another, and she went to their realm to spend time with him. When she came back, she was pregnant, and he had given up his powers to be a human to live with her in Alagaesia." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly was he though?" Vanir choked back his reply, so Murtagh answered instead.

"Lexand was a dragon demon, Eragon. One of the rarest, which is why he was to be the next ruler of their kind. His bloodline was the type meant to be one of their great and powerful kings."

"Like Galbatorix?"

"Worse then Galbatorix. Picture it like this. A million Galbatorix's combined into one being, who can turn into something more hideous then the lethrblaka." Eragon shuddered.

"So this dragon demon could've scared Galbatorix?"

"And it could've killed him completely, with just one bite. It is told in ancient texts that the very first DragonRider fought against one of the kings. There is a painting of it somewhere in Farthen Dur. I remember seeing it. But in the text, it said he battled the demon only five years after becoming a DragonRider. So this way before the DragonRiders even had time to flourish and to become popular amonst the humans."

"How did he win the battle? He _did_ win, right?"

"Yes he did win. But the texts never did say _how_ he won. That part of the legend has been left a mystery." Murtagh looked down at Nathanel. Jayden shook his head.

"What does this all have to do with Nathanel?"

"Jayden, Nathanel carries within him the blood of the dragon demon kings."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Jayden, your friend is the next demon king. He could destroy all of Alagaesia with one blow of his strength Jayden. I'm sorry but we cannot risk letting him live." Jayden shook his head.

"If you kill him, father, you will lose all the respect I have gained for you. He is a hybrid like me father! Are you saying I don't deserve to live!" Murtagh gasped.

"I never said that Jayden!"

"But you are implying it! Do you not want me to have friends? Nathanel is my first friend, Luna was my second. If you kill him, you are killing my friend...my best friend. And I don't care if he is a dragon demon, he's still Nathanel to me." Jayden sat down next to Nathanel and glared up at his father, challenging him to try and strike at Nathanel now. Murtagh looked at Eragon, helplessly.

"Murtagh, just let Nathanel live. He is no threat to us right now. If the time comes and we must battle him, I will battle him like the first Eragon did." At that moment Nathanel's body glowed again. Luna yelped and lunged forward, trying to grab Jayden but she stopped. Her instincts told her he was safe. Nothing was going to happen to him. Eragon's face then scrunched up. He was sensing that evil presence again.

_'Saphira...is that presence Nathanel?'_

_'Yes....I believe it is little one.'_

_'Are you still scared?'_

_'No...I am frightened now.'_ Eragon looked back at Nathanel, since he had been looking at Saphira, and his eyes widened in horror. Nathanel's body was so twisted and deformed at the moment, he almost didn't recognize him. Wings had sprouted from his cloak that he had been wearing, and spikes had appeared out of his spine now. Luna now lunged forward and pulled Jayden away from Nathanel.

"Luna! I want to be beside my friend!!" Jayden screamed as the green glow enveloped Nathanel completely, leaving them all momentarily blinded. Blinking rapidly, Jayden saw his friend first. The wings were gone and so were the spikes, but he looked so different. His hair, which used to be blonde was now a silvery white. He still had the claw marking on his forehead. Jayden heard Eragon gasp slightly. Saphira lowered her head towards Nathanel, growling lightly.

_'Do not be fooled Eragon. He is still very dangerous.'_ Eragon looked at Murtagh, who produced a rope and tied Nathanel up.

"I'll find a cell to put him in."

"No Murtagh, not a cell. Put him in a room. We will still kindness towards him." Murtagh nodded and picked up Nathanel once again. Eragon turned to Jayden.

"I'll make sure you are the first one in the room once he wakes up, okay Jayden?" Jayden smiled up at Eragon.

"Thank you Lord Eragon." Eragon nodded, a small smile was on his face.

"Vanir I want a small party of elves set up, with you leading them."

"What for my Lord?"

"I want you to find Nathanel's parents. Or at least this Lexand. Even if he did give up his demon self, he should still know how to deal with a situation like this." Eragon walked away, not realizing exactly how much danger he just put Ellesmera in.

~Nathanel's mind~

His other self had appeared once again but this time with silvery white hair and a small smile on his face.

"You better be grateful. I am releasing your powers slowly."

"What you're doing is taking over me completely. I don't want this!" Nathanel yelled.

"Too bad. But I will warn you. Yell at me like that again, and I will release all your power at once. You won't have any choice but to turn. Then you will finally see the parents who gave you up at birth." Nathanel's eyes twitched.

"I don't believe you! Go away!!" His other self laughed, and Nathanel saw the fangs that had formed in his mouth.

"I am no longer feeling generous Nathanel. I'll let you have one last moment as yourself, but you are fully enveloped as a dragon demon. You will transform for the first time. And it will hurt." Nathanel's eyes widened, but his other self disappeared once more. Blinking open his eyes, Nathanel saw that he was in a room, but he was roped up. Looking to his right, he saw Jayden reading something.

"Jayden, where am I?" Jayden looked up in relief.

"Nathanel! Your alright!"

"Where _am_ I?" He demanded.

"You are in Ellesmera."

"Why am I roped up?"

"Because my father doesn't trust you." Nathanel then felt a tugging at his gut.

"Jayden do me a favor."

"What?"

"Unrope me, and get me out here in less than 5 minutes."

"Why 5 minutes?"

"Because thats all the time we have!!" Jayden nodded and produced a knife. In a second he had the ropes off of Nathanel and he opened the door.

"Follow me." Nodding, Nathanel followed Jayden through the trees. On the outskirts of Ellesmera, Nathanel's whole body went stiff as a rock. Grunting he fell to the ground.

"Nathanel!" Jayden ran to his side and helped him up, but Nathanel pushed Jayden away.

"Get out of here Jayden!"

"No! Your my friend I won't leave you!" Then something in Nathanel burst, he didn't know what, but it hurt. Screaming, Nathanel fell to the ground once again. Jayden's eyes widened in horror as the wings shot out of Nathanel's back. But now the wings looked more creepy. They had some holes in the membrane, but it had spikes along the bone part. After a few moments, Jayden realized that the screaming had disappeared to be replaced with a loud roaring. Looking at Nathanel's face, Jayden saw with horror that whatever was left of Nathanel was gone, only to be replaced with a dragon-like creature, that was silvery white and with a lot of spikes covering its body. His tail looked deadly though. It would've looked normal except for at the end it looked like a pitchfork.

_'Luna....'_

_'What is it?'_

_'How fast can you fly?'_

_'Pretty fast. Why?'_

_'I need you to come and get me really fast here, and then outfly a dragon demon.'_

_'What?!'_

_'You heard me.'_ With that Jayden began running, away from Nathanel and Ellesmera. Moments later, Luna came diving towards him and picked him up.

_'Where did that thing come from?!'_

_'Thats Nathanel. He's....gone...my friend is gone...'_ When Luna suddenly screeched in surprise, Jayden looked behind them and saw why. Nathanel was only inches away from them.

_'Jayden I have to call for Thorn, Saphira, Eragon and Murtagh! Or else we won't survive!'_

_'Fine...do what you have to do.'_ Luna nodded and began flapping faster, and Jayden knew it was putting a strain on her body already. Especially since Nathanel wasn't even flapping. Nathanel's head then whirled around and he looked at Thorn as he flew towards them. Snarling, which reminded Jayden of a dying scream of pain, Nathanel flew straight down towards the ground.

~Lexand and Alexina~

Lexand looked up when he heard a loud, distant snarling that he hadn't heard for many years. The sound of a dragon demon. He looked at Alexina. She didn't know this, but he had a suspicious feeling that he would have to resummon his demon side, to save their son from that fate. But was it possible?

"Alexina, you go on without me. I'll catch up. There's something I must do."

"But.." He put his fingertips to her lips.

"Forgive me, my love, but I'm afraid things can't carry on like they have for 16 years."

"Lexand what are you going to do?"

"I...my heart is telling me that I must become a demon again to save our son."

"And it is smart to listen to your heart. Thats what you listened to the day you got rid of the demonside."

"I know. And know it is telling me it must return.....to save our son." Alexina nodded.

"You do what you need to...to save him." Lexand pulled Alexina into his arms.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I could never hate you. I can only love you."

"Same here." Leaning down, Lexand kissed Alexina softly on the lips.

"We will see each other again right?"

"Of course. But I can't stay in the realm for long periods of time when I become a demon again. Our son can though, since he is half-elf. So at least you'll always remember me when I'm gone." Alexina put her hand on Lexand's face. Tears were going down her cheeks. If no one knew she was an elf and he was about to become a demon again, people would just assume that it was a wife who was about to lose her husband to war.

"I love you Lexand. I always will." Lexand put his hand over hers.

"I know. I love you too." With that Lexand pulled away from Alexina, and began walking in a different direction.

Alright review!! I thought that would be a good spot to leave this chapter off at. I think it is long enough! Alright let me know what you guys think of what a dragon demon looks like! If you didn't quite understand the description, he basically looks just like a dragon, but with holes in the wing membrane and spikes almost everywhere on his body, and his scales is the color of his hair. Alright review!!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright it is chapter 6 and already the story is starting to spice up a bit. In 200 Centuries later it wasn't spicing up 'till when it brought in Sapphire as a DragonRider. Plus I highly doubt this chapter is going to be as long as chapter 5...yeah it won't be trust me. In Chapter 5 I knew _**exactly**_ what I wanted to happen before the end of the chapter. Now I only know what I want for the beginning of this chapter. But don't worry, I obviously found something out, since I updated! Alright on with chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Jayden watched in horror as Nathanel rammed right into Thorn, and both of them went crashing down. Thorn let out a loud roar as Nathanel landed on top of him. Luna did a flip in the air and went soaring straight towards them.

_'Luna what are you doing?!'_

_'I'm sorry Jayden. I know he is your friend, but Thorn is my father.'_ Luna opened her jaws to release a jet of flame, but Nathanel jumped out of the way before she could release it. Jayden watched in horror again as Nathanel circled around and came flying towards them. All that was going through Jayden's head was how nice and friendly Nathanel truly was. There was no WAY that this creature could be Nathanel! '_I...I won't believe it!!!'_ Luna swerved away from Nathanel, as he came flying towards her and tried to attack her. Jayden stood up on Luna's back and kept his balance as Nathanel chased Luna. Taking a deep breath of air, Jayden jumped off of Luna's back, hoping that Nathanel would come after him instead.

_'JAYDEN!!!'_ Twisting around, so he could stare upwards, Jayden saw that Nathanel was coming towards him now. With a jolt, Jayden saw that the creature had the same eyes as Nathanel. Green eyes. Then the most surprising thing happened. The creature dove under him and caught him on its back. With a gasp, he landed really hard on Nathanel's back. '_Maybe he isn't possessed....'_ Luna came flying towards them, snarling.

_'Luna don't attack him! Go to Murtagh and fill him in on what is going on.'_

_'Where are you going then?'_

_'I'm going to go with Nathanel. He wants to show me something...I think.'_

_'All right......but stay safe Jayden!'_ Luna then flew towards the ground to check on Thorn, while Nathanel suddenly flapped his wings and both of them went flying out of sight within seconds. While on Nathanel's back, Jayden could feel all his muscles moving. It was very similar to flying on a dragon's back, but there was a different experience in this as well. It felt as though they were barely moving, but everything was flashing by in a hurry, so Jayden knew they were going really fast. At that moment, something flashed in Jayden's mind. Almost like...like...like they were going to a different dimension! With a loud bang, Nathanel stopped going so fast and Jayden surveyed their surroundings. It was like no other place Jayden had heard discribed in stories. The ground looked as if soaked with blood, and the trees looked dead. The whole place looked barren, and inhabitable. But movement across the sky caught his attention. Creatures that looked like Nathanel were everywhere! But they were scarier looking. On one of them the horns on its head, twisted around like a bull. On another the membranes had a lot of holes in it. Jayden squinted his eyes, trying to block it all out. Why did Nathanel take him here?! Why?! One of the creatures flew in front of them and roared at Nathanel, who in turn roared back. To Jayden, it seemed that Nathanel's roar was louder and echoed more. The other creature back up. Jayden then remembered what his father told him. If it was true, then these creatures were dragon demons....and so was Nathanel. The other demons made a path for Nathanel as he flew past them all. Jayden was beginning to wonder how this was all going to turn out, especially since he wasn't able to talk to Nathanel. Nathanel flew over a man who heading the same way as them. The man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Nathanel.

"No..." Jayden barely heard him say that. Whatever Nathanel's presence meant for that man, Jayden was sure of one thing. It wasn't good.

~With Alexina~

She knew the moment when Lexand had entered the demon world, that their son also had. Taking a deep breath, she began running towards Du Weldenvarden. She had to find Vanir, or Murtagh, at the very least to warn them what was going on. Hopefully, Lexand would succeed in saving their son from having to be the king of the dragon demons. As she was running, she didn't notice the man riding on a horse towards her. She did notice him however when he hit her alongside the head.

"Forgive me elf, but my Lady Eveleen wants to see you." Damien picked her body up and laid her across the front of the saddle, then began riding towards Teirm.

I know short chapter but, the previous chapter was very long. Review please!! I would at least like 7 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Hopefully before the last chapter you all had not forgotten Eveleen? Well, if you did, thats okay. Cause now she's showing back up. And before you guys start asking, she does NOT know what is going on with Nathanel at the moment. She doesn't even know that he is half dragon demon. All of you are probably wondering how is Lexand going to save Nathanel? Well, that won't be answered for awhile probably. It won't be this chapter or the next one. Alright on with chapter 7!!!

_**Bold/Italics - Dragon demons talking**_

Chapter 7

Jayden opened his eyes slowly and gasped. He was still on Nathanel's back, but Nathanel was curled up and asleep. '_How do I get out of here?!'_ Jayden jumped as something fell to the ground near him. It turned out to be just Nathanel's tail twitching.

"This is a mess..."

_**"If it was such a mess, why did you bother coming with our future king to this realm, half-ling?"**_ Jayden swung around and came face-to-face with one of the dragon demons. It was bigger than Nathanel by a whole 5 feet, and it looked more scary. The horns on his head were slightly jagged at the tips and he was covered in battle scars.

"I didn't have any choice. He brought me here with him." The dragon demon narrowed his eyes.

_**"You must be of some importance to him then."**_ When he talked his mouth opened but it didn't move.

"How come he didn't talk to me on the way here?" The dragon narrowed his eyes again.

_**"In order for a half-ling like you to understand you would have to be incredibly smart. And I highly doubt that is the case in this situation."**_

"Hey! Are you calling me dumb?!" The demon opened its mouth and a weird rumbling sound escaped its jaws. Jayden's face flushed red as he realized the dragon demon was laughing at him.

_**"I didn't know your kind is so humorous! No wonder my brother fell in love with an elf!"**_

"Your brother?"

_**"Lexand Aliah. I am his younger brother, Cerian. And you are half-elf....tell me who are your sires?"**_

"My what?" Cerian sighed and looked away for a moment. Then he turned back to Jayden.

_**"In our world it is called sires, but in your realm it is probably called parents."**_

"Oh. Murtagh and Katharina."

_**"Ah...I see. You are the son of Murtagh, a DragonRider."**_ Cerian then growled.

"What? Whats the matter?"

_**"How dare you come to our realm knowing that you are the son of a DragonRider!!"**_ Cerian then lunged forward, intending to snap up Jayden's body, but at that moment Nathanel woke up. His body twisted so fast, Jayden fell off. Cerian let out a screech as Nathanel's fangs sunk into his neck.

_**"You will not harm him!"**_

_**"Yes sire!"**_ Nathanel released Cerian's neck and looked over at Jayden, who was debating about running or not.

_**"Jayden..."**_

"Why did you bring me here Nathanel? Why?" Nathanel's eyes suddenly became sad looking and he lowered his head.

_**"I don't know to tell you the truth. In fact, I don't even know what is going on with me."**_ Nathanel looked at Jayden, and Jayden could see the green in his eyes clearly. The only part of him in that form that resembled him completely.

"Nathanel I can't stay here." Cerian, who had been crouching on the ground, raised his head a bit.

_**"He is right sire. Elves can't stay in this realm for very long."**_

_**"Why are you calling me that?"**_

_**"It is what you are now...sire."**_ Nathanel looked at Jayden.

"Nathanel take me home please. I can't stay here. It is too barren and dead looking for me. Please Nathanel. If not for me, then do it for Luna and my father." Nathanel lowered his eyes, but walked towards Jayden and knelt down.

_**"Very well. I will personally see to it that you return home. Get on. Its going to go faster this time."**_ Cerian stood up.

_**"Sire?"**_

_**"What? And don't call me that."**_

_**"When you come back, you will go through the process of becoming the king of the dragon demons. It is your fate."**_ Nathanel growled. Jayden situated himself on Nathanel's back, right as he raised his wings and jumped into the air. Gasping in horror, Jayden didn't remember the ride being this painful. It was like being jostled around while trying to stay still on a pointy rock now.

"Nathanel!"

_**"Hold on! When you passed out yesterday I was showed a quicker way to get to the other realm. Its going to hurt me more than it will hurt you."**_ Nathanel then roared in agony, even though it only lasted a couple of seconds to Jayden. As his vision cleared, Jayden smiled happily. He saw the familiar trees of Du Weldenvarden.

"Thank you Nathanel."

_**"I don't want to go back there Jayden...I don't know what they have planned for me there, but I don't think it is good."**_

"Nathanel..." Suddenly Nathanel screeched in pain. Jayden looked around and saw elven archers firing at Nathanel. "NO!!! STOP!!!" A cold sweat went down Jayden's back when Nathanel suddenly gave a loud shriek from deep within his throat.

_'Luna!!!'_

_'Jayden! Your all right!'_

_'Why are there elven archers firing at Nathanel?'_

_'Thorn and I...yesterday that is...went to go get Murtagh and Eragon. When we came back to the last place I saw you, you guys had went to a different dimension and I couldn't reach you. So Eragon placed archers there to attack any type of demon that appears in the area.'_

_'But he's good!!'_ A scream suddenly pierced the air. Jayden realized in horror that it was Nathanel, who was now falling forward.

"NATHANEL!!!!"

~With Alexina~

Groaning and holding her head, Alexina slowly sat up. She was in a cell, laying on a cot. The cell only had four walls, and it was small. '_I feel like a caged bird in here almost.'_ A man then opened the cell door and grabbed her.

"So who are you exactly?" She asked the man.

"Damien. I work for Lady Eveleen."

"And who is that?"

"She used to be the queen of Alagaesia. So be respectful."

"Oh, so her husband just died?"

"Yes....well...'died' is more like it. Lady Eveleen is claiming that Lord Mardonio is impossible to kill. Even though he got his head bitten off." Alexina rolled her eyes.

"No one in this world is immortal."

"The DragonRiders, elves, and dwarves are."

"Ha! If that were true, then how come we age? We are not immortal. After all, you can kill us. We do grow old, eventually. We just age slower than normal people do. DragonRiders and elves can live forever almost. But like every single being, we too must someday die."

"Touching. Very touching. But Lady Eveleen does not care for that now."

"Then why does she want me?"

"Simple. She wants you to help her invade Ellesmera." Alexina gasped.

"I would never!"

"You are an elf. Surely they want you back."

"I could never do that!"

"Oh but you will. Especially since we could easily capture and kill your loved ones."

"Hardly." Alexina rolled her eyes, but her heart froze as he went on.

"We have the new king on our side, and he has a friend in Ellesmera that he is trying to sway over to our side. He is our key to killing off your kind."

"And you expect me, an elf, to help you kill off my people? How absurd of you. I would never do such a thing! You humans are dispicable! If my husband were here, and in his actual form, he could strike fear into all of you humans' hearts! One glance and you would instantly fear him!" Damien's eyes glittered.

"Oh really? And what may he be?"

"Something you have never heard of. Most people 200 centuries ago, before Eragon showed up, didn't know of DragonRiders. And now they have reflourished from what I've heard. But my husbands race has not been heard of since the dawning of the DragonRiders. It was eons ago."

"Try me. I'm pretty good with my history lessons."

"A dragon demon." At his confused look, Alexina knew he definetly had not heard of a dragon demon. "I told you that you would not know." At that moment a scream pierced the air from miles away followed by "NATHANEL!!!!!" Damien's eyes widened and he started breathing faster.

"Oh no..."

"Say, is this Nathanel your new king?"

"Yes." A woman then stalked down the corridor.

"Damien! You were supposed to be with Nathanel! You, elf woman, come with me. Damien go find Nathanel and make sure he's okay!" Damien nodded and ran off. Alexina only raised an eyebrow and wondered who this Nathanel really was.

Alright review!! I know I never even brought in Lexand, but don't worry he shows up in the next chapter....I think. Should I give you guys a preview of the next chapter??? Sure, I'll be nice!

The following is a preview of chapter 8 of Mardonio's Heir:

"Jayden I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!!"

'_Jayden, you really should hear him out.'_

_'No Luna....I'll....I'll never forgive him! Nathanel didn't do anything wrong! How could he do that?!'_

Alright I know its only 4 lines, but its a preview. Murtagh was the first one who spoke if you guys didn't understand that. Alright review so you guys can find out what happens next!.....and what leads to that preview!!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: In the previous chapter many things happened, and many things are still going to appear in this one. I really hope this one is meeting the same standards as 200 centuries later, but if it isn't then please tell me what I am doing wrong! I'm going to forewarn you guys, plot twisters are getting ready to show up again. All right on with chapter 8!!

Chapter 8

Jayden glimpsed the archers move out of the way quickly as Nathanel crashed into the ground. The scream was still echoing in his mind though. It had sounded like a thousand wailing wolves and none of them were on the same pitch. As Nathanel crashed into the ground, Jayden was flung forward from the impact. One of the archers ran towards him.

"Jayden! Your father has been searching for you!"

"Why did you shoot him?! He was bringing me back!" The elf looked shocked for a moment, before a mask went over his face.

"I'm sorry. It has been ordered by Lord Eragon that any dragon demons to be shot down and killed on sight."

"Why?"

"They didn't know if you were going to be brought back...dead or alive that is." Jayden turned away from the elf quickly and limped over to Nathanel, who had not moved from his spot.

"Nathanel! Nathanel are you all right?" A small groan escaped from his jaws. Arrows were protruding from his sides.

_**"I fear I won't make it through this, Jayden."**_

"What? You mean your dying?"

_**"Not nessacarily dying, but injured beyond repair."**_ As he was talking, Jayden noticed the elves suddenly become skittish.

"Whats up with you guys?"

"Jayden, something is coming." Nathanel's eyes suddenly widened and he tried to push himself up, but failed miserably.

"Nathanel? What is it?"

_**"Its another dragon demon. His presence is....familiar..."**_ At that moment, within a heartbeat, a dragon demon appeared out of nowhere. Jayden's heart skipped a beat however, since it was larger than Nathanel completely. If he was to estimate the approximate height, he would have to say about 75 feet tall. The demon landed on the ground and snarled at the elves, viciously. But to Jayden, it didn't seem like he was protecting his king...more like he was protecting his child.

_**"Anyone of you takes a step towards him, I will rip out all of your hearts!"**_ Jayden's eyes widened. The voice was female!

"Who are you?" The dragon demon looked at him and blinked.

_**"I am Mika. I can say that I am proud to be part of Nathanel's family line."**_ Mika growled when Luna landed behind Jayden.

_'Jayden there's another one!'_

_'Luna...Thats Mika.'_

_**"Such a pity that you dragons cannot talk out loud, like we can. If you could, conversing would be so much easier. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take him back to our realm."**_ Leaning down, she easily manuvered Nathanel onto her back. At that moment Thorn, Saphira, Eragon, and Murtagh showed up.

"Jayden!!" Murtagh climbed down from Thorn's back and ran to Jayden, pulling him into his embrace. Eragon looked at Mika.

"Such a powerful looking creature....No wonder the first Eragon had such a hard time fighting it." Mika growled at Eragon.

_**"I would watch what you say boy. I have seen more lifetimes than you have, and I have watched most of my children fight in wars of some sort. But only one of them would become the next king of our race."**_ Mika looked at Murtagh. _**"Out of everyone here, you are the only one who has seen him."**_ Mika then lifted her wings and jumped into the air. Within moments, she and Nathanel disappeared. Jayden glared at Murtagh and Eragon.

"How could you both?"

"What?"

"He was bringing me back! Now he's injured and...and...and possibly beyond repair!" Eragon looked away sadly.

"Jayden, we didn't know that!" Rolling his eyes, Jayden climbed onto Luna's back. Instantly he compared the differences. When he had rode Nathanel, he had felt all his muscles moving at once, in synch, even when he was standing still sometimes. Luna however, you could not feel her muscles while she was standing still, but they did move in synch whenever she flies.

"Next time, wait at least five days. If I'm not back by then, than sure post archers in the last area I was seen in." Murtagh looked at Jayden sadly.

"Jayden I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!! Lets go Luna!" Nodding, Luna jumped into the sky.

'_Jayden, you really should hear him out.'_

_'No Luna....I'll....I'll never forgive him! Nathanel didn't do anything wrong! How could he do that?!'_

_'I'm sure he has his reasons, but if you don't hear him out, we'll never find out.'_

_'I know....I'll talk to him once I've calmed down.'_

_'You promise?'_

_'Yes. I promise.'_

~With Eveleen~

Eveleen slapped Alexina again when she refused to answer her question. The elf was being stubborn and not answering her questions about whether or not Mardonio could be resurrected through elven magic.

"Answer me!!" When Alexina shook her head, she was grabbed by a guard and tossed across the room. '_Lexand...please hurry!!'_ Eveleen turned to one of the guards. "Get the whip. We'll whip it out of her." Alexina swallowed hard.

"Elves can endure so much more pain than that. I will never reveal to you the secrets of my family."

"Guard. Give her 25 lashes."

"Yes ma'am." Alexina screamed as the whip came down upon her back. She curled up in a ball as the guard kept on whipping her. Once the 25 agonizing lashes were done, the guard picked her up roughly. Eveleen waved her hand, dismissively.

"You can do whatever you want to her." Alexina's eyes widened in horror, especially when she sensed the intention coming from the man.

"NO!!!" At that moment a shriek pierced the air, and something came crashing through the walls. Squinting her eyes, Alexina barely made out the shape of a winged-creature.

_**"Leave her alone!! Alexina, stay still!"**_ Alexina gasped in horror when she was suddenly pulled out of the guards' grip, and was suddenly going straight up in the air. Twisting around, she recognized the features of a dragon demon...and Lexand.

"Lexand! You accomplished your goal."

_**"Yes. I am a dragon demon again, only because my mother is still alive."**_

"Mika?"

_**"Aye...Alexina, I have horrible news."**_

"What?"

_**"Our son is injured badly....I saw my mother before I left the demon world, and she had a younger dragon demon with her. She explained to me what had happened and who he was. At first I didn't know who this Nathanel was, but when she told me about his elf side, I knew at once it was our son."**_

"How? How do you know it wasn't some other dragon demons' son, with an elf mother or father?" Even though she asked that, she knew deep down inside that it was indeed their son, like how Lexand knew at once it was their son.

_**"Because I am the only dragon demon in our history to have fallen in love with an elf. Thats how I know."**_

"Oh. Where are we going?"

_**"I'm dropping you off in Ellesmera. I will stay for a few minutes...I need to speak to Murtagh and the elven king. Then I need to return to the demon realm."**_

"Okay."

_**"Hold on."**_

~With Nathanel~

He could dimly hear the voices around him. They were talking about the arrows protruding from him....or something like that. A sudden pain filled up his entire body for 5 whole seconds, before he felt numb.

"Nathanel, when you wake up you won't feel this pain any longer." Nathanel slowly nodded his head somehow and relaxed his entire being, accepting whatever was about to come. '_I guess this is the end...I never did get to meet my parents in the end....'_ For a moment, deep within his mind, he felt as if a little fire was still kindling, trying to stay alive. Nathanel stayed focused on that little flame, trying to stay alive in his mind and his other self appeared for a second before disappearing quickly. '_Do I still have something to accomplish in Alagaesia? Is that what this fire is trying to tell me? Am I still needed?'_

Alright review!! I told you guys that Lexand would make an appearance in this chapter and he did. Okay, I'm going to do a poll to see what people think is going to happen. Of course you guys will just be guessing.

A) Lexand fights Nathanel; wins and takes the spot as dragon demon king,

B) Lexand goes to the dragon demon realm and heals Nathanel fully,

C) Jayden helps Nathanel heal from his wounds by going to the dragon demon realm, OR

D) Sapphire enters the dragon demon realm somehow and heals Nathanel with her magic

Okay those are your choices! Please pick only ONE and let me know in your fabulous reviews!! Thank you!! Now review please.....or I will not update until Febuary of 2010! Oh for the poll, your reward if you get it right is a cookie! And if you want a preview of the next chapter.....


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you people for reviewing!! I won't say who got the poll right, since not a lot of people have reviewed and said what they think is going to happen. So, most likely you guys will either encounter it in the chapters, or I decide to finally post who got it right...thats if no one else reviews for the poll...Anyways, thanks to Shadow-KissedKK I was reminded that Arya has barely shown up in the story right now. Up until now, she has been avoiding Eragon for some reason...if you guys remember the summary in the prologue, you know why she is. But she shows up in this chapter!

Chapter 9

Horses galloped out of the way when Lexand landed in the open field near Ellesmera. Alexina, who was now on his back, climbed down slowly. She had not seen these trees in years.

"Oh, Lexand! Its good to be home!"

_**"I'm glad you are happy."**_ He then glowed and seconds later reappeared in his original form. Alexina hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Lets go find Murtagh."

"Yes. I want to know who this new elven king is." A roar sounded from above them, and a sapphire colored dragon came flying down. "Hmm...that dragon is new." The sapphire dragon landed on the ground and growled. Alexina blinked slowly at the dragon and finally she recognized the dragon.

"Saphira!" Saphira stopped growling and looked at her.

'_You know me?'_

"I am Alexina, Vanir's little sister." Saphira nodded and looked at Lexand.

_'And who is he?'_

"He is Lexand Aliah, my husband. He is a dragon demon." Saphira nodded and indicated towards the trees with her head.

_'Follow me.'_

"She wants us to follow her." Lexand nodded and followed both of them. Once in Ellesmera, the layout of the elven city quickly came back to him.

"I know where to go." Saphira nodded, walked away and then jumped into the sky. Murtagh then decended from one of the tree homes, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Alexina?! Lexand?!" He ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hello Murtagh." Alexina said with a chuckle. Lexand patted Murtagh on the back.

"Its been a while Murtagh. Where's the child that Katharina was going to have?"

"Jayden? Oh, he's up in his room...pouting. Has been since this morning."

"Why?"

"Cause his friend was injured."

"Oh. Which reminds me, Murtagh, I am once again a demon."

"You are? Oh...then that means you won't be staying here for very long."

"Nope. I can't stay for very long because of the laws restricting dragon demons to this world."

"Yeah, I know. You explained it the first time we met. Oh, I want you to meet my half-brother Eragon. Who is the elven king." Lexand nodded and they followed Murtagh.

"Murtagh! Have you seen Arya?" Murtagh chuckled.

"Yes, Eragon, I have seen Arya. I do believe that she is avoiding you." Lexand raised an eyebrow.

"This is the new elven king?" Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"And who is this Murtagh?"

"Ahem...Eragon this is Lexand and Alexina Aliah. They are the parents of Nathanel." Lexand glanced quickly at Murtagh.

"Speaking about Nathanel, I want to know why he had arrows protruding from his side?"

"Eheheh...it was an accident. We didn't know that he was bringing back Jayden."

"So Jayden is friends with Nathanel?"

"Yeah. I still don't understand how they actually met."

"If you never understand, Murtagh, then you never will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Arya now." Alexina laughed. Last time she had seen Eragon he had been trying to win Arya's heart. Now it he had won Arya's heart finally, yet she was still avoiding him.

"So Murtagh how many DragonRiders are there?"

"Over a dozen. Your brother, Vanir, is one of them."

"Really? Thats cool. He always wanted to be one since childhood." Lexand squinted his eyes for a few seconds and then blinked.

"Lexand? Whats wrong?" Alexina and Murtagh both looked at him in concern.

"I need to return to the demon realm now. I'll be back." He leaned down and kissed Alexina, before disappearing. Alexina sighed.

"I'm staying here. Since this is the only safe haven that I know of for an elf. Besides death of course." At that moment Thorn, Saphira, Luna, and Arian came flying through the trees. Luna was the smallest one of the group, then it was Arian, then Saphira, and Thorn was the biggest. But Alexina knew that size didn't matter, especially with dragons. Saphira then twisted upwards and shot through the trees, followed by Luna. Arian, however, did a zig-zag in the air, before following after them. Thorn landed on the ground next to Murtagh and nudged him with his snout.

_'Come flying with us Murtagh.'_

"I'm busy right now Thorn."

_'Why does it seem your always busy nowadays?'_

_'I'm not always busy, Thorn. This woman is Alexina Aliah, she is the mother of Nathanel. Remember him?'_

_'That dragon demon fellow?'_

_'Yes, him. I don't know how to deal with her right now. Especially since she just found out that my son and her son are best friends.'_

_'I could always eat her.'_ With a growl, Thorn took a step forward, baring his fangs down at Alexina.

'_No! She's an elf, not some human that could be used as a snack if a dragon were to eat a human.'_

_'Hmph...humans wouldn't taste good anyways. They have too much fat on them usually.' _Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_'So does a cow.'_

_'I don't know what your talking about.'_

_'Yes you do. I saw you eat a cow from Carvahall.'_

_'That was __**years**__ ago Murtagh. That farmer isn't even alive now. He wouldn't miss the cow.'_

_'He probably did__** years **__ago. Did the cow have a lot of fat?'_

_'.......yes.....'_

_'My point has been made.'_

_'But human fat is more disgusting.'_

_'And how on earth would you know that? You've never eaten a human before I hope!'_

_'No, I've never eaten one of you kind, but Galbatorix once gave me the leg of one of his soldiers who were thinking about betraying him and going to the Varden. The leg was disgusting cause the man had been dead for months.'_

_'So you ate rotting flesh?'_

_'So thats what it was called?'_

_'Thorn.....'_ Murtagh looked at Alexina, who was still looking horrified still at Thorn.

"Its okay. He's not going to eat you. He was just playing with you."

"Well, I usually prefer my 'playing' a little more docile than growling and baring fangs." Thorn snorted.

_'Where's the fun in that?'_ Saphira then flew down from the treetops and landed on Thorn's back.

_'Your getting slower, Thorn! I was waiting for you up there.'_

_'You want to see slower?'_ Thorn lashed out with his right foreleg for Saphira's left wing, but missed since she shot back up in the air.

_'Catch me if you can!'_ Thorn grinned, showing off all his fangs, and jumped into the air chasing after Saphira, who flew back up through the treetops.

~With Nathanel~

Nathanel opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was in his original form once again. Looking at his hands, he almost began to cry. '_I thought I'd never change back!'_ Then he felt the pain in his side and gasped. A woman then came out of the darkness and checked his side.

"You mustn't move. Or else you'll open up the wound again."

"Who...are you?"

"I am Mika Aliah. I am your grandmother." Nathanel's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"Your father, Lexand Aliah, is my son. Years ago, before you were born, he gave up his demon side to be with your elven mother."

"What exactly am I?"

"You are a dragon demon, one of the rarest of types. Your bloodline is meant for that of a king."

"Oh no...not this again.." Nathanel groaned.

"I have heard that your foster parent, this Lady Eveleen is trying to make you bend to her will. Do not fear Nathanel, you are now a more powerful creature that she could never control."

"I have one question. Is there anyway for me to _not_ be this? A dragon demon I mean." Mika narrowed her eyes.

"You do not wish to lead this life?"

"No. I've never even met my parents and here you are, claiming to be my grandmother and telling me that my supposal father is your son when I have never met them!!"

"You are young, you wouldn't understand how I would know these things. But to answer your question, there is no way for you to possibly get rid of your demon."

"Then how did my supposal father give up his?"

"He didn't get rid of it, young one. He gave it up and he made it to where he could no longer transform into it, but there was always a possiblity for him to get it back. Which he has done and he is attempting to free you from your fate of being our next king. But time is short, and we plan to go to war against the DragonRiders." Nathanel's eyes widened, but Mika continued on. "In order for us to do that, we need our king. And our king is you."

"I would never attack the DragonRiders! Nor send you guys after them!" Mika smiled.

"You wouldn't. But your demon side would." Nathanel paled as he finally remembered his other self, who had come to a couple of times while he was unconsious and traveling down the path that lead to this.

"Him?!"

"Yes, once we learn the name of him, we will have you as our king." Mika stood up and walked out of the room. In his mind Nathanel caught a glimpse of his other self.

_'I knew I should never have spoken to you!'_

_'Heh...you couldn't resist it Nathanel. Just be happy I have not chosen to surface yet.'_

_'What...?'_

_'You heard me.'_

_'I thought you took control when I turned into that dragon demon.'_

_'Nope. That was all you. Why else do you think Jayden was calm enough to stay by you? Your eyes were your own, which was enough to console him enough to know that deep down it was really you.'_

_'Grrrr....Would you really attack the DragonRiders?'_

_'Now why would you ask me that?'_

_'Because that is what they want to use you for.'_

_'Heh....we shall see who uses who. I, for one, do not intend to be used by anyone. Wouldn't you agree?'_

_'I...I guess.'_

_'Wait, you have no say in this. Cause you were going to let that worthless Lady Eveleen use you to attack Ellesmera and kill that Eragon guy. How sad and pathetic.'_

_'Shut up! Its different now! Mika, my supposal grandmother, want to attack the DragonRiders. I can't let that happen.'_

_'Why? Cause Jayden is one of them? Please....you are too easy to figure out. I guess I have very bad news for you, I believe it is almost time for me to take complete control. It is time for Alagaesia to witness yet again the biggest war to ever happen.'_

_'Yet again? Are you talking about Galbatorix's downfall?'_

_'Pah! That was a small war compared to the dragon demon wars, many eons before that. When the dragons and dragon demons were constantly fighting. The only thing that turned the war was that one of the dragons' eggs hatched for an elf named Eragon. Thus beginning to time of dragons and DragonRiders, as people called it later on in the centuries. Our king who fought against Eragon was Fraener, he was one of the best dragon demons ever born in our realm. And we are decended from him, Nathanel.'_

_'And what is our name exactly?'_

_'Mordecai.'_ Nathanel then felt a searing feeling go through his entire body and then he blacked out.

~With Eragon~

"Arya! There you are!" Arya had her back to Eragon and Katharina was beside her.

"Eragon?"

"Why are you trying to avoid me? Let alone run from me?" Arya turned around and looked at him. Blinking in surprise, Eragon first saw the tears going down her cheeks.

"Something has happened at the wrong time, but I am not angry that it has happened." Eragon narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eragon....I'm pregnant."

Alright review!!! Please I want at least 7 reviews


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: I am going to be nice. I'm going to put some romance into this story finally. One reviewer: StarrFlower has been waiting long enough I believe. Okay time to begin chapter 10!!!!! And other reviewers have been waiting long enough for this chapter as well! I decided to update sooner and not wait for 7 reviews. Since it wouldn't be fair for the others who have to wait for the next update. So people who are reading this review whenever you want, just make sure you review.

Chapter 10

Sapphire looked up from the scrolls she was reading and narrowed her eyes. '_Something is happening somewhere.'_ Arian then landed beside her and nudged her arm affectionately.

'_Sapphire, lets go on an adventure.'_

_'And where would we go, may I ask?'_

_'Lets just say....I am deeply curious about these dragon demons and wish to encounter some.'_

_'You want to encounter something that your mother, father, and sister are afraid of?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You've got problems...'_

_'No, I'm just very curious about them. As you should too.'_

_'Why should I be curious?'_

_'You never know.....you might find someone you like...'_

_'Arian! Why would I fall in love with a dragon demon?'_

_'I don't know.....why would Murtagh fall in love with an elf? Why would a human fall in love with a DragonRider?'_

_'Its natural. Because at least with a human and DragonRider, they know that eventually time will take them both.'_

_'As is with dragon demons, Sapphire. From what I've heard they are very similar to dragons, except they do not accept riders on their backs most of the time. And they can use their tails as a weapon in times of crisis.'_

_'Their tails?'_

_'Based on rumors, the end of their tails usually looks like a pitchfork.'_

_'Hmm.....great...now I'm curious too Arian.'_

_'Perfect! Now lets go!'_

_'Go? Go where?'_ Arian grabbed Sapphire's shirt and swung her onto his back.

_'Do you really need to ask?'_

_'Yes...'_

_'My dear rider, we are going on a little field trip.'_

_'Don't talk like that to me!'_

_'Heh heh....As you wish. If you want a clear answer, then I'll tell you clearly. We are going to the dragon demon realm.'_ With that, Arian jumped into the air and roared loudly.

_'Are you sure this is wise Arian?!'_

_'Oh come on! Have a little fun in your life! Its time to be adventurous, Sapphire!'_ Roaring with delight, Arian used his magic, somehow, to open a portal and flew through it. Sapphire however was screaming the entire time.

~Dragon demon realm~

Cerain growled as he watched two of his brethren fight each other. Mika then came outside to stand beside him.

_**"How is he?"**_

"He will not be a problem when he demon side takes over."

_**"You sound too sure of yourself. Do you forget that he is half-elf? You know how elves can be tricky sometimes."**_

"The elven side of him is not a problem. He is directly decended from Lord Fraener and is therefore our next best king to rule our kind." Cerian rolled his eyes.

_**"I think we should not base our upon who is decended from whom. I think the king should be decided based on strength, power, and will to stay alive. Those three things should be able to determine how great of a ruler someone could be."**_

"Everyone sees things differently."

_**"Mother, I......DragonRider."**_ Arian had just entered Cerian's line of vision and Cerian let out a loud, chilling roar.

_'Hang on Sapphire! This is going to get bumpy!!'_ Arian did a little twist as Cerian came flying towards him, attempting to bite him, but Arian was able to twist once again out of his reach. Letting out a little gasp as she was flung forward in the saddle, Sapphire gritted her teeth while Arian began dodging the dragon demons, who were now showing up in the hundreds.

"Oh...my...god!!" Sapphire screamed as it dawned on her that there was no way for them all to move out of the way.

'_Arian we're going to crash!!!'_

_'No we aren't....'_ At the last possible moment, Arian pulled straight up, barely managing to get out of there before the dragon demons collided with each other. Shrieks, roars, growls, and screeches echoed as the dragon demons tried to untangle themselves.

_'Okay....is our little adventure done now Arian?'_

_'Aww....I don't want it to be thoug--Sapphire watch out!!!'_ Arian roared as a dragon demon suddenly lunged forward, knocking Sapphire off of his back.

"Arian!!!!" Sapphire screamed as her dragon instantly tackled the dragon demon. She could see the muscles rippling as the demon fought Arian, but compared to some of the other ones still tangled, that one was very small. One of the demons near the bottom of the entanglement raised its head and growled. '_If only they accepted DragonRiders....they would make formidable foes.'_

_**"Enough Rai. Our king wouldn't want us to be like this to a guest."**_ With a thrust of his wings, the demon who had spoken shoved all of the dragon demons back onto their feet. Rai stopped fighting Arian as a silvery white dragon demon came walking out slowly and calmly.

_**"My lord!"**_ All of the dragon demons bowed their head at the silvery white one, who narrowed his eyes.

_**"Why is there a DragonRider here?"**_

_**"Lord Nathanel-"**_ The demon then lunged forward and bit down on the neck of the demon who was talking.

_**"That is not my name! I am Mordecai!"**_ Swinging his head forward, Mordecai glared down at Sapphire, icily. _**"I shall ask one more time. Why is there a DragonRider here?!"**_

"I am here because my dragon wanted to go on an adventure!" Mordecai walked up to her and lowered his head, growling.

_**"We don't particulary like DragonRiders."**_

"I am well aware of that." Mordecai raised his head and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

_**"And yet you still come here? I dare say that this DragonRider is either very brave or very stupid."**_ Arian then growled loudly when Mordecai said that.

_'Hush Arian.'_

_'Are you really going to let that scaly prune tell you what to do?!'_

_'Arian....Its better to listen in situations like this, than to not listen at all.'_

_'Hmph...'_ Sapphire stiffened when Mordecai lowered his head again and roughly headbutted her, making her fall flat on her bottom.

"Ugh!"

_**"Thats what you get for not listening to me. We don't particulary like DragonRiders, even if you are female."**_ Sapphire glared at him.

"I'm surprised you even have these thousands of dragon demons under your command. I'll have a heart attack if a woman actually falls in love with you. The type of man you are, is not supposed to have a woman I bet! Which is why you dragon demons probably decide to **not** like DragonRiders! But where do I have any say in all of this? Nowhere! Thats what you all would say. But let me say this, I **do** have a say in all of this. I have that choice on whether or not to be human. I have a choice on whether or not to live or die today or tomorrow. I choose to keep fighting until my dying breath, and to fight against all evil creatures. But let me tell you, not all demons have to be evil. You are just like dragons, with only a few differences setting your races apart." Mordecai snapped his jaws silencing her.

_**"You are awfully loud for one so small, DragonRider. You talk as if you would choose to be one of us if you could."**_ Arian hissed loudly and angrily.

_'If you even make that suggestion again, demon, I will bite off your head!'_

_**"I'd like to see you try, tiny dragon. Anyways, as I was saying, there is no way for you to possibly become one of us."**_

"I never said I wanted to. But I can tell, through your eyes, that a part of you never wanted to be this either." With a flash, Mordecai's body shrunk into a size to where Sapphire was almost eye-level with. He had long silvery white hair, a marking on his forehead, and the prettiest dark blue eyes she had ever seen. But the silent moment was gone when he grabbed her neck.

"You can't tell anything through my eyes, wench." He released her neck and turned away from her.

"I can still tell that you wish you weren't here. You carry yourself like you wish you were elsewhere. What is it that you truly wish?" Mordecai stopped and turned to look at her, but his eyes looked distant, as if somewhere else.

"How is it that you can see through me then? Am I an open book as some people would call it? Or are you just good at ready body language?"

"I am a DragonRider, Mordecai. I am very optimistic because of my childhood, which I am not here to talk about with you either." Mordecai began chuckling, but ended up laughing very shortly.

"I see. Well, since you believe you are a very optimistic DragonRider, why don't you use your optimisism and leave my lands at once. Before I am forced to send my forces after you." Sapphire smirked.

"You wouldn't dare send your forces after a lady would you?" Mordecai's eyes flashed for a moment, but Sapphire couldn't exactly place the emotion behind them. Sorrow? Hate? Fear? Anger?

"I don't like it that you keep trying to say what you think I am feeling, young DragonRider." Arian slowly walked over to Sapphire and knelt down.

_'I think it would be wise to actually listen to him, Sapphire.'_

_'I believe you are right.'_ Turning around, Sapphire gazed at Mordecai's back and a strange, warm, sensation went up her spine and through her heart, and she got the sudden feeling that something else was going on with Mordecai. After all when he had first shown up one of the demons had called him Nathanel.

_'Sapphire...?' _She turned to look at Arian.

'_Go back to Ellesmera and warn Eragon, Murtagh, and everyone else what is going on here. They deserve to know.'_

_'And what about you? I'm not about to leave you here. I-'_

_'Arian! Trust me on this. There is something I have to do here, and I need to accomplish it now or I might not get the chance ever again. Do you understand?'_ Arian stared at her for a few seconds more before standing up.

_'Very well. Just know this, Sapphire, while you are in this realm, I won't be able to sense you until you return to Alagaesia. Whatever happens here I won't be able to help you. Just promise me one thing.'_

_'What?'_

_'Don't die.'_

_'I...I won't.'_ Arian nodded and lifted his wings, taking flight instantly.

"Cerian, follow the dragon and make sure he really leaves."

_**"Yes, lord Mordecai."**_

"Now, young lady, why are you staying here?" Mordecai was in front of her now.

"I...I want to experience this place without my dragon."

"Are you trying to ask to be treated as an equal here?" Sapphire sensed right there and then that Arian had left the realm and was back in Alagaesia. She was left with silence and an empty feeling in her mind.

"Yes. Will you grant me this?" Mordecai leaned his head towards her.

"For now I will. But when I believe that you have over-stayed your experience, then I will send you away from here." Sapphire nodded and had to fight against the urge to stroke his cheek.

"May I ask where I will be staying?" Mordecai smirked.

"Since you are so curious about our way of life, I'll let you sleep in my quarters. You'll experience life here as if you were my queen. Is that understood by you all?" He addressed the demons around them and they all nodded or bowed. "Good. Which means, you need to tell me your name."

"Sapphire."

"Sapphire....well, Sapphire, in order for you to experience this place as a queen, I need to treat you as my queen."

"What does that mean?"

"This." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

~Ellesmera~

Eragon slowly took a drink of water and sighed. It had been only 2 hours since Arya had told him that she was pregnant. '_I'm glad, I really am....but we just got done fighting in a war and more wars are probably about to take place.'_ Saphira then dropped down out of the sky and landed next to him.

_'The skies are unusually clear today, little one. Do you want to go flying?'_

_'Flying sounds nice. After all it would give me a short escape from my troubles.'_

_'Oh, little one....'_ Saphire knelt down so Eragon could climb onto her back. When he was settled into the saddle, she jumped into the sky and soared with her rider.

_'Saphira, what do you think about Arya's pregnancy?'_

_'If I were you, Eragon, I would be happy that I am finally having a family with the one I love.'_

_'I know I should feel that, but I am just.....worried.'_

_'I'm pretty sure Thorn was worried too, when he had to keep an eye on our eggs when we left all those years ago.'_

_'Yeah, he probably did. Then the whole thing with Mardonio probably didn't help at all.'_ Saphira's head then snapped towards the South and she snarled.

_'Saphira? What is it?'_

_'Someone is using dark magic to resurrect the dead.'_ Eragon's whole body broke into a sweat when he sensed it as well.

_'This is not good..'_ Roaring, Saphira flew towards the area quickly. When the entered the area, arrows instantly flew at them.

"Saphira watch out for the arrows!" Nodding, she began dodging them all easily, and Eragon fired his own arrows with magic surrounding them. Eragon recognized Damien amongst the men on the ground.

_'Saphira...I think I know who they are resurrecting.'_

_'Who?'_

_'Damien is down there. So it has to be Mardonio.'_ Saphira roared in anger and flew down there, spiraling though to avoid the arrows. Eragon realized that they were barely missing the arrows, and Saphira had her wings tucked to her sides too.

"You're too late Eragon! Lord Mardonio is back!" Saphira snarled before releasing a jet of flame straight towards the archers. But all Eragon could see was the one man standing next to Damien, smiling.

"Mardonio...."

Alright review!! I bet you guys really aren't going to like the very long chapters now are you? Since they have usually been ending with a cliffy. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter, I decided it is not nice to the people who have to wait for the next update. So I won't put up a review amount until I update. So enjoy the update! Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!!!! Review please!!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright I thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope everyone had a great Holidays and a New Year. A lot of stuff is going to be spicing up in this chapter, since in the previous chapter Mardonio returned from the grave by dark magic. Alright on with chapter 11!!!!

Chapter 11

"Mardonio..." Saphira snarled angrily and then flung herself towards Mardonio, roaring.

'_Saphira! What are you doing?!'_

_'I am going to end this before he can begin another war!'_ As Saphira neared him, Mardonio pulled out a sword and lashed out, faster than the eye could see. Roaring in pain, Saphira pulled up, but struggled while doing so.

'_Saphira?!'_

_'I'm...okay...'_

_'No you're not!'_

_'You can heal me when we get back to Ellesmera. All right?'_

_'Okay...'_ As Saphira flew back towards Ellesmera, Eragon looked behind him and saw that Mardonio was actually just letting them go. Even Mardonio knew when it was the right time to fight a battle, and this was not the right time.

~With Mardonio~

Mardonio turned to Damien, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well its good to see that he's still alive and kicking. But may I ask where on earth is Nathanel?!"

"Uhh...you see, Lord Mardonio, Nathanel has disappeared. But we have bigger problems now."

"Bigger?"

"Aye, bigger. There's a bigger creature in this world than a dragon." Mardonio raised his eyebrow again.

"And what may that be?"

"I...I don't know. But whatever it was, it kidnapped Nathanel."

"Where is Eveleen?"

"She's in Teirm. Recovering from the attack of the creature."

"Was she hurt?"

"No. She's perfectly fine and the baby is safe, if that is what you were wondering as well." Mardonio nodded.

"My first order to you all is find Nathanel as soon as possible." Damien nodded and began running amongst the men still alive relaying the order given by Mardonio.

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire woke up to someone stroking her face. Gasping in surprise, she scrambled away from Mordecai, who was barely wearing anything. But she did notice he had on pants at least.

"Did I frighten you?" Sapphire swallowed uneasily before answering.

"Its not normal for a stranger to act like that to another stranger while that stranger is still sleeping." Mordecai smiled.

"Were you not listening to me last night? I said in order for you to experience life her appropriately, I am going to be treating you like my queen. That is the way a king acts towards his queen." Mordecai chuckled humorlessly at her expression.

"All right...I'll live." In one swift movement, Mordecai was only inches away from her.

"Thats good, because you'll find dragon demons are really friendly beings. People only see the killing side of us, but they never witness our kind, friendly, loving side. You are the first human who shall witness this." As he had been talking, he had placed his hands gently on her arms and was touching her almost everywhere.

"I would never have guessed that your kind could be kind, friendly, loving and gentle."

"Gentle, you say?"

"You're being very gentle."

"Thats because females are sacred to our race. There is rarely a strong, beautiful female dragon demon born everyday like male dragon demons are."

"Why is that?" Mordecai looked up at her, before looking away.

"Females hold our very essence in them, you can say. I, myself am still very new to all this."

"You are?"

"Yes. My other self, just discovered not even a week ago that he was half dragon demon and half elf. I took over to spare him the pain of seeing this world for what it truly is."

"And what is it truly?" He looked up at her again with sad eyes.

"Our kind has not had a true dragon demon queen in centuries. And because of that, our race is dying."

"Why are they dying?"

"Because there is no females, except Mika. But Mika is my grandmother and she has lost the ability to reproduce."

"So there are absolutely no dragon demon females in this world?" Mordecai shook his head.

"None. Which is why we are slowly dying, since we have no way to mate with one of them and even then we wouldn't have an guarantee that the offspring would be female."

"I have a question. When dragon demons mate, do they lay eggs or give birth to live young? Or is the one of the things that connects you with dragons?"

"Only our appearances and ability to fly, use magic, and breathe fire connect us to dragons. Our females give birth to live young. So they go the nine months like human women do. Anymore questions?"

"How come dragon demons hate dragons? What happened that caused that feud?"

"Many years ago, when our kind first discovered our abilities to create portals out of our world, we discovered Alagaesia. But it was already inhabited by elves and dwarves, and some humans. But there was a many dragons in the sky. For years after that, dragon demons and dragons were friends. But then, our queen at the time, Isadore was helping the dragons catch some prey. The dragons turned on her and killed her instantly. Our king Fraener heard this and declared war upon the dragons. Of course, as fate would have it, that happened to be the night an elf named Eragon found a dragon's egg and became the very first DragonRider. King Fraener didn't think anything of it, since the dragon hatchling was not wild, but tamed by the elf, so to him it did not pose a threat. But five years after Eragon became the first rider, he fought against king Fraener for six days and seven nights, before he finally won the battle and killed our king. The dragon demons were cursed that day. We are not able to stay in Alagaesia for long periods of time, or else we slowly start dying. Our demonselves die, but our bodies do not. Once our demonself is dead, we can no longer return to our home." Sapphire barel noticed the tears going down her cheeks.

"How could the dragons do that?" Mordecai raised his hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"No one knows. Some stories say that the dragons believed Isadore was pregnant, and they didn't want us to over populate. Others say the dragons were always planning to kill us and just started with Isadore."

"What do you believe?" Mordecai looked away from her and sighed.

"I do not believe any of the stories on why they think the dragons killed Isadore. I believe it was all a misunderstanding. I believe something else killed Isadore. Since sometimes, the females that are born, they are not completely healthy. Some females do not make it past age 2."

"How do you know if they are truly healthy?"

"There are two ways. One, they survive their first battle. Two, they don't survive while being pregnant. If they are truly healthy, they will survive both of those ways." Sapphire nodded.

"Do you think some females that are born to your kind are not fully healthy is because of interbreeding?"

"I do not understand."

"Are some of the dragon demons who did mate, were they in any way related?"

"I do not know. I was not alive when all this went down."

"If they were, there is still a chance for your race."

"How?"

"Three choices I guess you could make. Actually four, but you don't want the fourth to happen."

"What's the fourth?"

"Death."

"No I don't. What are the three choices?"

"One, you mate with humans and create half dragon demons. Two, you mate with dragons. And three, you mate with elves or DragonRiders and end the feud completely."

"My people would not go for either of those three choices."

"Then they would choose death?"

"You are putting such difficult decisions upon me."

"I know. But it is something you are going to eventually encounter." Mordecai then pushed Sapphire down onto her back and he was right above her in a heartbeat.

"You do remember that you a DragonRider and that was part of option three, right?" Sapphire's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...?" Mordecai smiled.

"I'm just kidding with you. I'll make the choice eventually, just not right now." Sapphire nodded.

"Can you let me up then?" Without saying anything, Mordecai released Sapphire, and she sat up.

"Are you not curious as to why I just told you all of that?"

"I am curious, but I wasn't going to ask."

"Heh...." Mardonio chuckled, but then he turned serious. "Sapphire, I told you all of that, because I want you to help me save my race." Sapphire groaned.

"You were meaning that earlier, weren't you?"

"Kinda..." Looking into his eyes, all she saw was the fact that he barely had any hope for his race at all.

"I'm not agreeing to _anything_ until I get to know the way of life here. Understand?" Mordecai nodded, with a small, sad smile on his face.

"I understand."

"Good." Standing up, Mordecai outstretched his hand to her.

"I guess its time for your grand tour of this world, lady Sapphire." What scared Sapphire the most was the fact that she didn't hesitate at all to take his hand.

~Ellesmera~

Eragon was laying next to Arya, thinking completely about what they were going to do now that Mardonio was back. Saphira was healed, but still sore from where Mardonio injured her. He flashed back to Nathanel, who had turned into a dragon demon and whom Jayden was saying wasn't evil. '_How can something so creepy be good? That's what I don't understand!'_ Eragon felt Arya stir beside him.

"Eragon?"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Arya....the sun has already risen."

"It has?"

"Aye. It has Arya. And Mardonio is somewhere in Alagaesia once again." Arya sat up and stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Mardonio was resurrected by dark magic, and has returned. He injured Saphira last night, but I healed her."

"Eragon this is bad news! Mardonio almost killed both you, Saphira and Murtagh and Thorn!"

"Arya its all right. Even Mardonio knows when it is the correct time to fight a battle."

"I'm not going to relax about this Eragon. Mardonio is evil."

"So was Galbatorix."

"That was different. This is a whole different situation."

"I don't see how it is different. Last time I was fighting for Alagaesia. This time I am fighting once more for Alagaesia."

"Eragon....its different this time because you are not fighting for the Varden this time, and this time you are going to be a father."

"Not fighting under the Varden isn't much of a difference, but I will win this round with Mardonio again because I am going to be a father. Just knowing that little fact, Arya, is going to help me carry on during the thick of battle. Believe me." Arya put her hand on Eragon's cheek and smiled.

"I believe you, Shadeslayer. But you have to promise me to survive this battle. Promise me."

"Arya, you know I-" She put her finger against his lips.

"Promise me please." Eragon sighed and looked at her.

"All right. I promise."

"Thank you." She hugged him and sighed. All she hoped was that Mardonio didn't start the battle the day she goes into labor, since that would put too much stress upon Eragon.

All right review! I debated about whether or not to put in that last part with Eragon and Arya, but I did. Have you guys noticed that the chapters are getting longer?? I know I have! Let me know what you guys think of the new information you all recieved about dragon demons in this chapter. And here is another poll about which story is correct.

A) Is Mordecai (Or Nathanel) correct about Isadore being killed by something else, and being unhealthy

OR

B) Is the other stories correct?*

Note*: See other stories for reference in the chapter above. In your reviews let me know which one you believe is correct! Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: This chapter starts off as something from the past, which is why it'll be in italics. Just so no one gets confused. And I am sorry for the cuss words in this chapter but someone isn't exactly all that happy.

Chapter 12

_Rain poured down from the sky as Fraener stared at the dead, broken body of Isadore, his queen and life mate. Blood was splattered everywhere. On the trees, grass, and even the dirt. His deep sea green eyes filled with sorrow just staring at Isadore. Adelaide, Isadore's sister, came running out of the trees in her human form._

_"Lord Fraener! We found the dragons who were supposed to be hunting with lady Isadore!" Fraener turned to look at her, his golden yellow hair whipping around in one swift movement._

_"Just kill them. We will not interrogate them like we usually do to prisoners."_

_"My lord?"_

_"You heard me. As of today, we are no longer allies to the dragons. Until they admit that they killed Isadore, we will not be their friends or helpers. Is that clear?"_

_"It is very clear my lord."_

_"Good. Ready my armies. In the morning we attack them when they are weakest."_

_"And that is?"_

_"Before they have the chance to hunt, so therefore they will be hungry." Fraener's body shimmered as he turned into his demon form. His jaws parted to reveal that some of his fangs had been chipped from age._

Mordecai bolted straight up and breathed heavily for a few minutes. '_Maybe it would've been better if I let Nathanel keep control...It doesn't help matters that we are direct decendants of Fraener himself.'_ He looked over at Sapphire's sleeping form. She had been there a grand total of three days now, and she had seen every place in his world. Smiling, he leaned over and caressed her soft skin. When his finger tips touched her skin, he frowned. Why was his finger tips so called, and yet her skin was so warm?

_'Thats because you are also dying.' _Mordecai smiled.

_'I thought you disappeared, Nathanel.'_

_'You can't get rid of me that easily. Tell me, who is she?'_

_'This is a DragonRider.'_

_'Pfft! I could tell that dumb ass! I was meaning, why is she here?'_

_'She wanted to experience our way of life.'_

_'And you're letting her?'_

_'Heh...You never understood did you?'_

_'Understood what?'_

_'Our race is dying, Nathanel. A king must take different lengths to secure the fact that his race will carry on.'_

_'Are you saying that you are going to make the girl pregnant?'_

_'I'm not saying _I'm_ going to make her pregnant. You are.'_

_'What? No thanks.'_

_'And why the hell not? You are technically the king, all we have to do is combine together and you get to stay in control.'_

_'Then why don't we do that?'_

_'Cause you don't bloody trust me, thats why.'_

_'True enough.'_

_'I guess you don't realize exactly how much trouble this world is in, do you?'_

_'Not really.' _Mordecai sighed.

_'I thought so. Nathanel, we are not evil as you believe. We are dying. There are only males left alive in our world.'_

_'Well then I guess I know what my father was trying for with my mother.'_

_'Nathanel! Our father did not care whether you were male or female! All he wanted was a healthy child...he would've gotten two, but something happened early on in the womb.'_

_'What?'_

_'Why do you think I look so much like you? Except I look the more demonic version and you look more elven.'_

_'I never really thought about it.'_

_'I was your twin brother.'_

_'Was?'_

_'You weren't aware of me at the time, so you absorbed me into you in a way. That is the reason why you are able to transform. Because of my power.'_

_'I'm still confused.'_

_'You took more after our mothers' side and I took more after our fathers' side. So technically I would've been the one meant to be king, but I didn't make it the nine months. Our parents never knew about me though.'_

_'Then why do we have to combine together if we already are?'_

_'Our minds aren't. Which is why you can talk to me like this. But Nathanel, my feelings for the girl are yours as well.'_

_'Bull shit! I haven't met the girl!'_

_'Nathanel, this is our only chance to ensure that our kind will continue on. And maybe once you've produced an heir, you can resign being king...and I can carry on. Meaning I would leave your body and be what I'm supposed to be.'_

_'And that is?'_

_'Dead.'_

_'I could careless if you were dead or alive.'_ Sapphire then stirred next to Mordecai and she opened her eyes. She gasped when she felt Mordecai's cold fingertips. Grabbing his hand, she held it within hers.

"Why are they so cold?" Mordecai smiled sadly.

"Because...I am dying."

"Why? Why are you dying?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe its because I am half elf and half of me is not supposed to be here."

"But they called you their king! Surely you're meant to be here!"

"The dragon demons could careless if I was alive or dead." He raised his other hand and put it against her cheek. "I think maybe you should return to Alagaesia before things carry on too far."

"But I've only been here for three days! You told me last night you would show me how dragon demons play." Sighing, Mordecai looked away.

"You don't understand. I've made a mistake allowing you to stay here in the first place, Sapphire. You should go home now."

"But-" He raised a hand, signaling her to stop.

"Just do it." Nodding, she got up slowly and walked out the room they were in.

_'Nathanel...we wouldn't be dying if you would accept me as part of you..'_

_'Not my bloody problem.'_

_'It will be....when we are dead.'_

~With Sapphire~

Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. She couldn't believe that Mordecai would want her to leave now. Was it because she wouldn't decide if she wanted to help him ensure that his race continued on? '_I'm still confused on why when I'm around him, I get the feeling that there is another side to him. That Mordecai isn't really real. Like he's the one who is a part of someone else. Why is that?'_ Sapphire blinked in surprise when she ran into something. She held back a scream when she was it was a sarcophagus. Looking around, she realized that the place was the resting place of the past kings. In the center of the room stood a giant statue of a dragon demon king, with his wings half way flared, mouth open as if getting ready to breathe fire, and the unmistakeable look of kindness in his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the kings of old tomb, young girl." Turning around she saw Cerian leaning against the wall.

"When Mordecai dies, he'll be buried here?"

"Correct. Except a lot of us are trying to ignore the fact that he is dying right now."

"Why is he dying?"

"Its what happens usually when our human bodies do not accept our demons. But Mordecai's situation is different."

"It is? How?"

"Well, I didn't know this until I actually met him. If you haven't noticed, Mordecai has this impression that there are two of him."

"I noticed that. Why is that?"

"You've never met Nathanel then."

"Nathanel?"

"Almost over seventeen years ago, my brother Lexand gave up his demonside to be with Alexina, an elf who was pregnant with his child. But when she gave birth alone in a forest, and on her way back wolves came after her. She ended up hiding her child and drawing the wolves away from the child. Lexand saved her and the DragonRider Murtagh, but they couldn't find the child. I heard later from my mother that Alexina had been carrying twins during the time, but in the first couple months one of the twins was too weak. The stronger twin absorbed the weaker one, and the weak one carried on inside the strong one. Nathanel is the strong twin, and Mordecai was the weak twin."

"Then how is he here?"

"He is in command of Nathanel's body at the moment. But Nathanel won't accept him, so they both are dying."

"That's horrible!"

"I know. I came here to ask you to do something."

"Depends what it is."

"If we can get him drunk enough, will you attempt to ensure that our race will carry on?" Sapphire's face turned beat red.

"You want me to have sex with him?!"

"In a way yes. You have a 50/50 chance of conceiving and our kind don't conceive usually on the first try."

"Only once, right?"

"Yes only once." Sapphire ran her hand through her hair and for some reason she imagined Mordecai's hands running down her skin, kissing her....Sighing, she looked Cerian in the eyes.

"All right. I'll do it. But he better be drunk to the point where he will not remember anything! I don't want him coming after me screaming about why I didn't leave when he told me to."

"All right. We have a lot of alcholic drinks in the celler. You might just want to be drunk yourself after tonight."

"Wait.....tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight." Sapphire groaned.

"I'm not getting drunk cause I'm leaving right after we are done!"

"Suit yourself." Sapphire looked away as another blush crept up to her cheeks. '_Tonight is going to be a long night!'_

All right review!!! Sorry I couldn't think of how to end this chapter.....Please review though!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed!!! Especially Shadow-KissedKK for reviewing and helping me with stuff. Thank you Shadow-KissedKK. Now on with chapter 13!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

_A loud shriek pierced the air of Alagaesia, followed soon by a dragons' roar. Eragon fell to his knees and stared at the dying body of the dragon demon, whose blood was slowly streaming into the snow. It was in the middle of winter and his battle against the king of the dragon demons finally was dying. Fraener returned to his human looking form and looked at Eragon._

_"If you will give it, I ask for forgiveness." The fire in his eyes was slowly going dark._

_"Why do you ask for forgiveness?" Fraener swallowed._

_"I misjudged the DragonRiders. If I had lived through this battle, I would've told my kind that the DragonRiders are not evil. I am sorry, but from now on the dragon demons will most likely hate the DragonRiders." Eragon nodded, understanding his meaning now._

_"I understand. And you are forgiven. But may I ask, why did you go to battle in the first place?" Fraener didn't answer, since the light in his eyes had gone dark. Sighing, Eragon stood up and walked over to his dragon. Climbing onto his dragon, Eragon thought back to the battle. Something had driven Fraener so far as to attack Ellesmera directly._

Mordecai sat up in bed once again, and held his head. He kept on dreaming stuff from the past that dealt with Fraener, but why? Cerian then came in holding bottles of wine.

"Hello my lord!" Raising an eyebrow, Mordecai watched him closely.

"What are you doing?"

"Its your birthday, right?"

"Yeah...and?"

"Come on! Your seventeen now! Practically an adult in our terms. Drink up!!" Cerian thrust a bottle of wine towards him.

"But!"

"No buts my lord! Drink up!!" Cerian pulled out the cork in the wine bottle and gulped down most of it.

"I don't think my system can handle this..."

"Only one way to find out." Cerian grabbed Mordecai's bottle, pulled out the cork, and handed it back to him. "Drink."

"If I die..."

"You're not going to die!"

"But if I do, then I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting you forever!" Cerian laughed.

"Okay." Mordecai pulled the bottle slowly up to his lips, took a gulp of air, then took a gulp of the wine. Instantly he felt the beverage cloud his mind.

"Do you like it?" Mordecai started coughing, and he held his throat, glaring at Cerian.

"It tastes horrible!" Cerian laughed again.

"It tastes better on the second gulp, trust me." Mordecai simply stared/glared at him, before taking another drink.

~Many hours later~

Sapphire couldn't believe it! The dragon demons were throwing a really good party right now. '_I haven't seen Mordecai yet. Maybe its because Cerian hasn't gotten him drunk yet.'_ At that moment, Cerian stumbled over to her with wide eyes.

"Lord Mordecai wishes for the most prettiest woman here to join him in his room." Despite his breath smelling completely of alcohol, he was speaking clearly. Gulping, Sapphire realized that most likely this was the moment that Cerian had been talking about. '_Why is my heart trying to warn me about this? Cerian told me that their kind don't conceive on the first try, so I should have nothing to worry about.'_ She still followed Cerian, even though her heart was telling her otherwise. The rest of the night passed in a blur.

_A/N: I'll let you guys imagine the scene between Sapphire and drunk Mordecai._

~Outside Ellesmera~

Eragon squinted his eyes as arrows flew past him and Saphira. Three days had passed since Mardonio had been resurrected and the DragonRiders were trying to end him once again. They had already suffered a few minor injuries. When Arian had returned a few days ago without Sapphire, and explained to them what his rider was doing, Eragon was secretly hoping that she would suceed, and soon. This second round against Mardonio was putting a strain on him, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, and Arya, who was mostly stressed out about him during the battle. Saphira's wings had already been impaled by so many arrows, she couldn't feel the pain at the moment.

'_Saphira we can't keep this up all that much longer.'_

_'We must try. It is our duty to protect Alagaesia from harm, right?'_

_'Yes, it is. But we can't protect it if we, ourselves, are harmed.'_

_'Eragon...we can't fight this battle without help.'_ At that moment, another round of arrows came flying up at them. Roaring in agony, Saphira managed to dodge most of them.

_'We'll get you healed once we get rid of those archers.'_ Saphira, snarling in anger, angled her head towards the archers and blew fire straight at them.

_'Why didn't I think of that before?'_

_'We weren't thinking.'_

_'And that gave them the advantage.'_ What they needed right now was a secret weapon, like the dragon demons, but they didn't have access to that. But then Eragon remembered someone. Jayden. If Jayden could get back to the dragon demon world, he could talk to his friend Nathanel, and maybe...just maybe...Saphira's screech brought him out of his thoughts.

"Saphira?!"

_'Damn that Mardonio!! Next time I see him I'm RIPPING HIS HEAD OFF!!'_ Blinking in confusion, Eragon wondered what had just happened to make Saphira so angry, yet also in so much pain.

_'What happened?'_

_'We are dealing with guns once again Eragon.'_ Thorn then came flying out of the trees and blew fire down at the men with guns. Murtagh was sitting on Thorn's back and gave a little wave to Eragon.

_'Both of you head back to Ellesmera. Thorn and I'll take care of things here.'_

_'All right....Murtagh?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Thank you.'_ Saphira then did a backward flip in the air and flew back towards Ellesmera. They would have to talk to Jayden, to try and get word to Nathanel about their predicament here in Alagaesia and soon.

~With Sapphire~

She couldn't help but think about what had happened only an hour ago with Mordecai. Even drunk, he was still very gentle. It almost seemed as if he wasn't drunk most of the time. One of the dragon demons stood by her and his name was Daemon. He had short spiky green hair and pale blue eyes, like ice.

"I'll take you back to Alagaesia."

"Thank you." Daemon transformed into his demon form and Sapphire was amazed how he looked. Unlike the ones she had seen before, Daemon wasn't dark and ominous like most of them, he actually looked gentle. Plus he didn't have a lot of spikes on his body.

_**"Get on."**_ Nodding she climbed onto his back, and in an instant they were up in the air. As Daemon flew, Sapphire couldn't help but examine the dying world. '_Mordecai was right. This world really is dying and soon it will be gone.'_ In a heartbeat they were in Alagaesia and gunshots went off. Daemon growled, but was not shot.

"Whats going on?"

_**"I don't know! Just hang on, I'll get you to Ellesmera!"**_ Sapphire shook her head. If Daemon was injured because of her, she would not know how to forgive herself.

"That's all right. I can call Arian."

_**"Arian?"**_

"My dragon."

_**"Oh thats right. You're a DragonRider."**_

'_Arian!!!'_ Sapphire called out with her mind, hoping she was in range of him. When moments passed by, and she didn't hear a reply from him, Sapphire began to worry. But then she sensed his presense in her mind.

_'Sapphire!! You're alive!'_

_'Come please! I don't want Daemon to get hurt.'_

_'Daemon?'_

_'He's the dragon demon who escorted me here, I guess I could put it that way.'_

_'I see. You've spent time with them and now you believe they are really great creatures.'_

_'They are! The dragon demons are similar to us, they aren't reptiles either.'_

_'All right, all right...We can argue about this later. I'm on my way. Don't move.'_ Sapphire looked at Daemon and smiled. He hand landed on the ground and was laying down now.

"Arian's coming to get me."

_**"That's good. I guess...this is good bye to you now."**_ She heard a little moan come from his jaws and realized that was their way of making a sad sound.

"Hey, its all right. You'll see me again someday." Daemon looked at her and all Sapphire saw in his pale blue eyes was sorrow.

_**"You know the fate of my kind, yet you still believe that you'll see us again someday? Our king is dying and there's nothing we can do. Especially since there are no more females able to reproduce amongst our kind. Farewell, Sapphire."**_ Daemon stood up after Sapphire was on the ground and lifted his wings, easily gaining altitude. Sapphire had to stop herself from running after him, since at that moment Arian landed beside her. He let out a little growl.

_'Sapphire?'_

_'I don't want to talk right now. Lets just go home.'_

Arian sighed, _'As you wish.'_

~With Mordecai~

He knew what he had just done with Sapphire, yet he doubted that it ensured that his kind would continue on. His chest felt like it was caving in, and his heart was beating wildly. '_I believe that was my last meeting with her. Nathanel?'_

_'What?' _Mordecai took in a deep breath of air, trying to steady the pounding heart.

_'You can have your body back.'_

_'What? Are you all right?'_

_'Heh...My time is up, brother. You still have a chance however. Return to Ellesmera and you'll live.'_

_'You're dying right now?'_

_'...yes...'_ Nathanel blinked as he looked at his own hands once again, but he was still fully aware of Mordecai in the back of his mind.

_'Mordecai?'_

_'Good bye.'_

_'No!! Don't leave!!'_ But it had gone silent in his mind and Nathanel for once felt truly alone at the moment. He sat, curled in on himself, for a very long time. His head was on his knees and his arms wrapped around them. When he raised his head, Nathanel's eyes blazed with an emotion he had never felt before after losing someone dear to him, which also had never happened before. The emotion in his eyes was the need for revenge.

All right review!!! Hmm....am I feeling nice enough to give you guys a sneak peek at the next chapter?? No, it better for you guys to be surprised when it comes up. Happy New Years!!! And I am sorry if this chapter sucks, it'll be better in the next one I promise.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit out of this story.

There is no A/N for this chapter.

Chapter 14

Mardonio smiled as Damien told him that Murtagh had switched places with Eragon and was now battling the gunsmen. '_So Eragon got tired. Perfect.'_

"Uh, my lord?"

"Yes?"

"We still haven't found Nathanel." Mardonio clenched his fist and looked at Damien.

"Then we can just assume the worst."

"And that is?"

"That the DragonRiders and elves discovered that he was my son. And they killed him. What else would they have done?" Damien nodded, but still flashed back to the creature that had come through the roof where lady Eveleen had been staying. The creature had taken the elf and flown off, but it had cause more grief then damage. Eveleen had died when the roof collapsed, an internal bleeding. That was why Mardonio was fighting harder this time and he refused to believe that there was a creature stronger than a dragon out there.

"What is your next order my lord?" Mardonio looked at Damien and smiled.

"Why, we level Ellesmera from the ground and destroy all life in that forest."

~Nathanel~

Cerian was trying to stop him from leaving at the moment. Nathanel, at the moment, was wearing a long trenchcoat and very elegant clothing underneath it.

"Nathanel please! You can't leave right now!"

"And why not? Aren't I the king of this world? Or did that disappear when Mordecai left?" Cerian opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "I thought so." He continued walking.

"But Nathanel, your place is here. Helping us get by in this world."

"Well, you guys seemed to be doing a pretty good job before I arrived." Nathanel then turned into his demon form and growled. '_I need to talk to Damien.'_ Lifting his wings, he flew up in the air and was instantly gone. Within seconds, Nathanel was in Alagaesia and soaring high above the Hadarac desert. He growled when he sensed the presence of the one he thought was long dead. Mardonio. Flaring his wings, Nathanel flew down at an angle, going straight towards the camp. As he neared it, he spotted Damien, who just happened to look up, and he let out a yell.

"Lord Mardonio!!" At the last second, Nathanel straightened his wings and landed on the ground softly, with a growl.

_**"Yes, call him out."**_ Mardonio came out right as Nathanel returned to his normal form.

"Nathanel!" Mardonio's voice and face held surprise.

"There are no words in any language, elf, dwarf, urgal, and even the ancient language to describe how much I hate you!" For a moment, Nathanel could've sworn he felt Mordecai's presence once again in his mind, but there was nothing there.

"That isn't nice to say to your father. And that was a pretty nice trick you learned. Turning into a dragon and then back."

"You are not my father!! And that was no trick." Nathanel turned back into his demon form and roared angrily. If Mardonio was surprise, he didn't show it.

"There is no need to get angry."

_**"I have learned so much about myself in the course of a week, Mardonio, I know the truth about myself now."**_ Flaring his wings, to make them look bigger than they actually were, Nathanel make little spikes come out of the ends of them. Mardonio's eyes widened in horror and disgust.

"So now you are a beast."

_**"No. You are the beast, Mardonio, and what I am is simple. I am the one who is going to kill you."**_ Lunging forward, Nathanel made a move as if to bite his head off, but at the last second, he grabbed Damien and flew off with him in his grasp. As he flew, Damien was squirming in his hold.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me now!"

_**"Hush! Whoever said I was going to kill you?"**_

"Nathanel....what are you?"

_**"I am many things. I am a dragon demon, an elf, a king, and I am half of someone else."**_

"What?"

_**"It doesn't concern you."**_ Damien looked to their left and he went rigid as a rock. Coming towards them was....

~With Jayden~

He was laying on his back, staring outside at the nighttime sky. Nathanel was somewhere in the dragon demon world, probably still injured and in pain. He wanted to be with his friend so badly, it hurt him just to think about it. His mother then came into his room, with some fruit.

"Are you awake?"

"I'm always awake." Katharina sighed.

"Jasmyn came by earlier."

"And?"

"She cares about you."

"Well...I could care less about her right now." Jayden flipped over to where he was on his side, not facing his mother.

"Jayden. Its been more than three days since you've come back. You've got to forgive your father for doing that." Jayden then turned around and looked at her in disbelief.

"You want me to forgive him for shooting at my friend?! That has got to be the worst thing you've ever asked me to do!" In a single swift movement, Jayden was off the bed and on his feet, still staring at his mother, who was slowly shaking her head.

"I'm...Jayden, I don't know what to do in this situation. Help me out here."

"There's nothing you can do." Walking past her, Jayden left the house and was walking along the trees when Luna landed next to him.

_'Jayden whats wrong?'_

_'I'm worried about him. I don't want him to die.'_ Luna growled sadly and nudged him, affectionatly.

_'There's nothing we can do though.'_

_'I know.'_ Jayden stopped and sighed. The moon was not completely full, but it would be in a few nights, but he didn't know what was going to happen once the moon was full. Until then, he would just have to wait patiently.

All right review!!! I debated whether or not to put in that little scene with Jayden and his mother, but I did to show how his relationship is once again with his father and now its also with his mother kinda. Review please!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of this.

Once again there is no A/N for this chapter.

Chapter 15

Eragon blinked, trying to grasp what Sapphire just told him. She was trying to tell him that the dragon demons are kind, and gentle....and nice.

"Sapphire, from what I've seen and heard, there's no way the dragon demons could be kind, gentle, nice."

"But Eragon you _must_ believe me! I spent three days in their world and lived by their ways. Their world is very much likes ours, except it is dying from the lack of life there."

"And what are we supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know. I tried helping, but I doubt it would've worked..."

"What did you attempt?"

"Hm?"

"What did you attempt? You have my cousins blood and therefore also my blood. If I was in your position, I would've tried something stupid. What did you attempt?"

"I tried to help Mordecai ensure that his race continued." Eragon's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You slept with one of them!"

"Yes. But lets not talk about that right now, what we should be talking about is the fact that we have to help them!"

"We can't do anything though."

"Are you going to sit back then and let an innocent race die, knowing that you could've at least attempted to help them?!" Someone coughed in the doorway. Looking over in the direction, Eragon saw Alexina.

"Yes?"

"Lady Arya told me to tell you that she wants to see you." Sighing, Eragon nodded and looked at Sapphire.

"Next time try not to do that again, okay? You could've been killed." With that Eragon left Sapphire alone, standing next to a tree to think about her course of actions.

~With Lexand~

Sensing someone behind him, Lexand turned around, only to see his mother standing behind him. She looked sad for some reason.

"Mother? What's wrong?" He came up to her and held her shoulders, to support her since she looked like she was about to collapse.

"I should've told you the day you and Alexina told me the news."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Alexina was pregnant. I should've told you both, but I didn't think anything of it. I could sense that she was carrying twins, but you two were so happy I didn't want to tell you both that one of them was very weak to begin with. One the stronger twin if you really want to know, the elf blood from Alexina mixed perfectly with him, and he would carry the traits of the elves forever. The other twin, the weaker one, had the demon blood. But it didn't mix correctly in him. The stronger twin ended up absorbing him and they lived as one for the rest of their development in the womb. Your son, Nathanel, can transform only because his brother lived in him."

"Lived? As in past tense?"

"Yes. Mordecai, he named himself, died a few hours ago. Nathanel can still transform, only because his brother did live in him and his DNA crossed with his when Mordecai took over for a bit."

"Where is Nathanel now?"

"He returned to Alagaesia to get revenge for his brother in a way. But what are you doing here, Lexand?"

"I am here to save Nathanel from his fate. Any suggestions?"

"Ah, I see you've got your demon back again. But yes, I do have one suggestion, only because its your only option to save Nathanel."

"All right then...tell me."

~Ellesmera~

Jayden sighed. He was staring at a little creek in the forest and behind him Luna was eating a deer, which she just killed moments ago. Besides the sounds of bones crunching, meat being torn apart and the water moving, Jayden couldn't hear anything. Until of course he heard someone screaming. Luna looked up swiftly and growled.

_'Something's coming. I can smell it!'_ At that moment, a man dropped from the sky and landed on the ground, crying out in pain. Moments behind him, a dragon demon landed and pinned him with his right foreleg with a snarl.

_**"Stay still! Before I bite your head off!"**_ Jayden's eyes widened. He recognized that voice!

"Nathanel!" Nathanel looked up at him and his eyes seemed to soften.

_**"Long time no see, Jayden. I know its only been at least about a week or more since you've seen me, but its felt like eternity for me."**_

"I guess it would. You're still not injured are you?"

_**"Injured? Oh yeah, the archers from when I brought you back. The wounds healed up after Mordecai..."**_

"Mordecai?" Damien, seeing as how Nathanel was distracted with Jayden, managed to squirm out of his grasp and began running away. But Nathanel noticed him and roared in anger.

_**"Not so fast!"**_ Blowing fire at him, Damien instantly exploded and body parts went flying everywhere.

"Ewww, gross! Nathanel!"

_**"Whoops! I guess I should've just pounced on him."**_

"You guess?! Now how are we going to explain this mess to the elves?" Luna came out from the trees and snorted.

_'As long as they don't think it was me, I'm fine.'_ Nathanel then returned to his original from and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Nathanel?!"

"So much has happened, Jayden. I find out I have a twin brother, whom I absorbed into my body while in the womb, and then just like how I found out about him, I lose him just as quick." Jayden helped Nathanel back to his feet.

"I think you should talk to Eragon. But before you do, Nathanel the DragonRiders need the dragon demon's help. Mardonio is back and-" Nathanel cut him off.

"I already know that. I've encountered him already."

"You have?"

"Yes. When I came back." Luna then looked behind them and raised her upper lip a bit.

_'Someone's coming.'_ Jayden relayed it back to Nathanel, who them hid in the trees. Sapphire then stepped out of the treeline and stopped when she saw Jayden.

"There you are! Your mother has been looking for you!" She took a step towards Jayden, but Nathanel was instantly behind her, with a knife pressed to her throat.

"He's perfectly fine with me." Sapphire's eyes widened. The voice was a bit different, but she knew who it was.

"Mordecai?! What're you doing here?!" She turned around in his hold and stared at him.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not Mordecai. I am Nathanel." She looked in his eyes and gasped slightly, looking away at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment that you have a twin brother."

"Mordecai is dead, so its 'had' now." Sapphire looked up at him instantly, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Jayden, if it's all right with Luna, I'll fly you back to Ellesmera." Jayden looked at Luna, who seemed to smile.

_'Feel free. It'll give my back a break at least. Have fun Jayden!'_ Luna then disappeared into the trees, no doubt to finish her meal. When Jayden looked back at Nathanel, he was already in his demon form.

_**"Get on. Both of you."**_ Sapphire blinked in surprise.

"I don't understand."

_**"I'm nice. I won't let a lady walk alone through the forest during the middle of the night. Get on."**_

"But I don't want to." Nathanel narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

_**"Fine, be stubborn. Oh, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this."**_

"Do what?"

_**"This."**_ Before she had time to react, Nathanel lunged forward and grabbed Sapphire, tossed her onto his back and flew towards Ellesmera.

"That was rude!"

_**"You were being stubborn. I had no choice."**_

"You could've just let me walk back. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Nathanel laughed.

_**"I don't doubt you, before you even convict me of that, but I just don't like knowing a woman is walking alone, all by herself, in the middle of the forest, during the middle of the night. Even if she is a DragonRider, it just doesn't sit too well with me."**_

"Fine. Have it your own way then." She crossed her arms and pouted while Nathanel flew. Jayden watched the entire conversation, knowing that when Nathanel met Alexina, feathers would fly. '_Probably quite literally too, seeing that he has feathers on his wings that I never noticed before.'_

All right review! I have decided that the next chapter might begin with some long forgotten humor with Morzan and Brom. We haven't seen them in a while, have we? Anyways review before I accidentally give away the entire story!!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any profit off of this.

A/N: Time-jumping time!! All right on with chapter 16!!! I thank Shadow-KissedKK for giving me a little education on jam drop cookies. Without it, I don't know if I would've been able to pull off the little scene with Morzan and Brom. Thank you Shadow-KissedKK (my loyal reviewer I might add to those people out there who do not review). Oh, and Saphira, Brom's dragon, will be typed out like this "Saphira 1" okay? Just so no one gets confused. So there's Saphira and then there's Saphira 1.

Chapter 16

Brom sighed happily as he and Morzan munched on jam drop cookies. Morzan sighed, placed the biscuit down and looked at Brom.

"You do know that you confuse me completely, right?"

"How so?" Brom lifted an eyebrow in Morzan's direction, while still munching on his jam drop.

"In just a few months, you're going to be a grandfather for the first time and you're sitting here just eating biscuits with jam on it, without a care in the world."

"Oh really? I don't remember seeing you being all estatic when Murtagh's son Jayden was born."

"I wasn't here when that happened!"

"That's no excuse. You were watching the entire time, I remember that much." Morzan rolled his eyes and looked away from Brom.

"I'm not an estatic person, Brom. You, however, used to be. I guess death changed you a lot."

"Nope." Morzan noticed that the jam drop that was in Brom's hand a moment ago, was now gone.

"Then what did?" Brom's eyes widened suddenly.

"I just fit a whole jam drop cookie in my mouth!" Rolling his eyes, Morzan shook his head slowly and though, _'And this man killed me years ago? I seriously do not understand him. He's all calm and collected without a care in the world about his first grandchild being born in a few months, but he's estatic about fitting a damn biscuit with jam on it in his mouth?!' _A whole ten minutes had passed by and Brom still had not answered his question.

"Brom! Are you going to answer my freaking question?!"

"Hm? What question?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! If it wasn't death, what changed you?!"

"Oh that question. Old age." Morzan grabbed a jam drop cookie and threw it at Brom's head. It bounced off, but left a smear of jam on Brom's forehead. "Why'd you do that?"

"Figure it out yourself." Achilles and Saphira 1 landed beside their riders.

_'You both still aren't arguing on how they make jam drops are you?'_

"No Achilles. We were discussing how not very estatic Brom is about being a grandpa for the first time." Saphira 1 looked at her rider.

_'I think you've had too many jam drops.'_

"Saphira, my dear, you can never have too many jam drops." Achilles narrowed his eyes and looked at both Brom and Morzan.

_'You two should be helping with trying to find Sapphire.'_

"What? Is Sapphire missing? Since when?" Saphira 1 growled softly.

_'Since two months ago.'_ Morzan stood up from his chair and looked at the dragons.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?"

_'No one can remember exactly. They don't even remember her coming back when Katharina sent her to go look for Jayden.' _Brom stood up and looked at Saphira 1.

"I will go speak to my son about this. Where is he?" Saphira 1 snorted and looked Brom in the eyes.

_'Where he usually is at. He's with Arya.'_

_'I should've known that...'_

_'Yes...you should've.'_

_'Are you feeling happy enough to take me there?'_ Saphira 1 didn't answer, but she grabbed Brom's torso and flew up in the air with him dangling from her jaws.

~With Lexand~

Mika looked up when Lexand entered the room. His face held a high determination to accomplish his goal, so she knew what he had chosen.

"You've finally made your choice?"

"I have. But first, I wish to spend one last day with Alexina as myself."

"What have you been doing this entire time? I would've thought that you had returned to Alagaesia months ago and spent time with her." Lexand looked away and tried not to glare at his mother.

"I've been thinking about it very carefully. And I know the correct decision."

"And that is?"

"I'll do it."

"You're sure on this?"

"I am confident on what my heart tells me."

"I see. Then tomorrow we will begin. Just remember, Lexand, no one has tried this before."

"I know that. Which is why I am completely willing to attempt it." Mika sighed and nodded her head.

"It'll take three weeks for it to be completed and then 24 hours for the mobility to kick in." Lexand nodded and looked away.

"Lets just get started before Nathanel has to fight alone in Alagaesia. Cause we both know the dragon demons will not follow Nathanel."

"Which is exactly why its a pity that Mordecai had to die." Lexand turned around to look at a young man with short spiky green hair and pale blue eyes, like ice.

"Who are you?"

"Daemon Amine." Lexand nodded and looked at his mother.

"Lets get started. Daemon can you go please." Mika nodded her head quickly, telling Daemon to leave, and then they were alone. Placing her hand on Lexand's forehead and he felt something pull at his mind, before she began chanting.

"Verwijder de geest binnen Lexand en plaats het binnenen het lichaam bereid voor Mordechai. Weer Mordechai, omdat hij is overleden, dus hij kan strijden met zijn dubbele Nathanel in de strijd tegen Mardonio." When she was done talking in their language, Lexand felt as if he were burning and then he saw nothing but blackness.

~Carvahall~

A man with short brown hair, and gray eyes stared at the dragon cautiously. He was used to it being here, since it had been for about two months now, but he always felt uneasy around the creature. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, or even if the dragon had a rider or not. Especially since it bore no saddle.

"Rai whats the matter?" He looked at his girlfriend, Madalyn, who had long red hair the reached the middle of her back and pretty dark blue eyes.

"Oh, its just the dragon."

"Again? Come on, you've been stressing over the fact that it might just snap us all up in his jaws?"

"His? You know its gender?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"He's spoken to me. How else? Why? Has he never talked to you?"

"...No.." Madalyn laughed.

"It must be because I'm a girl and you're a guy." Rai rolled his eyes, but didn't take her comment too personal.

"So does he have a rider? Or a name in fact?"

"Yes to both of them. His name is Arian...but he won't tell me any facts about his rider." Arian then looked at Rai and narrowed his eyes.

_'I suggest next time you want answers, come to me and ask.'_ Rai's eyes widened when he heard the masculine voice in his head and he looked directly into Arian's eyes.

"Did you just talk to me?" Madalyn couldn't help but laugh at Rai's face. Arian gave a small growl, which silenced her.

_'Even if I had spoken to you, I doubt you'd even notice if a snake came up in and bit you in the ass.'_ Rai narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I never asked for you to speak to me anyways." Arian then snarled angrily, and Rai took an uncertain step backwards. He wasn't sure if he was pushing the dragon too far or if he had already crossed the borderline.

_'You are so rude when talking to a dragon. Don't you know a dragon can kill you in one instant?'_ Before Rai could answer, Madalyn stepped between them.

"Okay thats _enough_ boys! Rai come on lets go home and sorry for disturbing you Arian." Arian only let out a small puff of smoke and looked away calmly, as if he had never been disturbed at all.

All right review!! And the language that Mika had been talking in is actually a real language. Kinda obvious though, right? Here's what she said in Dutch translated into English:

"Remove the demon inside Lexand and place it inside the body prepared for Mordecai. Bring back Mordecai, since he has died, so he can fight alongside his twin Nathanel in battle against Mardonio."

That is for those of you who were wondering about that. So please do not ask in your reviews "What on earth did she say?", cause it is right there now in English. Okay please review!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle okay? If I did, Brom would not have died in Eragon.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing Shadow, and StarrFlower for staying loyal reviewers for this story. I thank both of you guys! Without you guys, this story would never have made it this far to chapter 17. Once again, Thank you. Once again, it is another time skip. But it is not as long as the last one.

Chapter 17

**3 weeks later**

Lexand slowly opened his eyes and groaned. '_How long has it been? Hours?'_ His mother was then standing above him.

"Good you're awake. Are you ready to see Mordecai?" Lexand's eyes widened.

"It worked?" Mika nodded.

"Yes. I was afraid that the blood transfusion would completely destroy his vital organs."

"Wait...blood transfusion?"

"Correct."

"What blood transfusion? You never said _anything_ about a blood transfusion!"

"If I had, you would never have allowed me to do it."

"What type of blood did you use?"

"Dragon demon, of course."

"Then _whose _blood did you use?" Mika smiled dangerously.

"When the kings die, we always drain them of their blood. So nothing can recieve their blood during the few days they are set out in the open as a final farewell."

"Which king did you use?"

"The only one in history who was not bound by the curse that was set upon us by the DragonRiders, dragons, and elves."

"You used Fraener's blood?!"

"Yes. Even though he technically already carried Fraener's blood in him, I just made it a bit more pure."

"He didn't get Fraener's personality or life did he?"

"Of course not. Just his blood. And you are no longer needed here...or in Alagaesia. Daemon, Cerian hold him down." Lexand sat up quickly and jumped off the bed he was lying on and faced his brother and Daemon.

"Stay back! Both of you!" Cerian shook his head.

"I am sorry, my brother, but Mordecai is our way to get our revenge against the dragons." Daemon then turned into his demon form and roared angrily. Moments later, Cerian was also as a demon, growling. Daemon then lunged forward, jaws open completely. Squinting his eyes, Lexand prepared himself for the feeling of fangs enclosing on his body, but it never came. Opening his eyes slowly, Lexand's heart almost stopped. Standing in front of him was a young adult with silvery white hair and wearing a cape with bones sticking out at the top, which made it look like the bones in his shoulders were sticking out of the skin.

"I gave no order for you to attack anyone here. Stand down." Daemon growled softly, but still backed away, and so did Cerian. Mika gaped at whoever the person was.

"My lord, he isn't needed anymore! He's only human."

"Human or not...he's my father." Lexand's eyes widened. '_That's Mordecai???'_ Mordecai looked at him, and Lexand could see the dark blue eyes, which resembled his own. At that moment, Mordecai's body suddenly began stretching and in moments he was in his dragon from. His dark blue eyes were blazing with life, unlike they had when he was sharing bodies with Nathanel.

_**"Get on."**_ When Lexand moved towards his son, Daemon screeched and lunged forward. Mordecai, swinging around in time, caught Daemon by the neck and threw him away from Lexand. Getting up, Daemon roared at Mordecai, who hissed and flared his wings in return.

_**"You're ruining our way of life! You will never be my king!!"**_

_**"Silence!!!"**_ Flinging himself forward, Daemon attacked Mordecai, clawing and biting viciously. Lexand ran out of the way as Mordecai fell backwards with Daemon still attacking him. Looking at his mother, he gave her a questioning glance, since she was just watching them fight.

"Why aren't you stopping them? What if Daemon kills Mordecai?! Then your precious grandson, as you specifically called him, will be dead forever!"

"Daemon can't and won't kill Mordecai." As she spoke, Lexand whirled around and saw Daemon pinning Mordecai to the ground and was getting ready to deliver the killing bite.

"No!!! Mordecai!!" A dragon demon then leaped out and tackled Daemon to the ground and off of Mordecai. Mika blinked in surprise.

"Rai?" Mordecai slowly stood up, little droplets of blood hit the ground and looked at Lexand, before kneeling down slowly. When Lexand was on his back, Mordecai stood up and roared loudly.

_**"Enough fighting!"**_ Blowing fire towards both Daemon and Rai, the duo split apart quickly and looked at him. _**"Save your strength for the battle in Alagaesia."**_ With that, Mordecai flew up in the air and disappeared.

~Eragon and Arya~

Eragon's eye twitched as he and Arya were listening to Mardonio tell them _why_ they should give in to him. 3 weeks ago, Mardonio had appeared outside of Du Weldenvarden and asked that the elves and DragonRiders give into him. And now they were finally talking about it...and he only reason was that if they _didn't_ give in to him, then they would all die.

"Okay, hold on a moment Mardonio. You're reasoning is not making any sense. I would've assumed that being the king of Alagaesia, you would be able to make better statements on why we should give into you." Mardonio looked at him like he was a parasite, but Eragon could tell Arya was getting close to her breaking point.

"I don't need anymore statements to defend myself against swine like you." With one twitch of Arya's eye, Eragon knew she had reached her breaking point. Standing up, Arya grabbed a rock and threw it towards Mardonio. It hit him, since she threw it way too fast for him to follow.

"What in the world is wrong with you?! What, crawled out of the wrong side of the bed today?! Before you answer, ask youself why even bother fighting against us? Or maybe you think the DragonRiders are the most fearsome being in Alagaesia? Guess again!" Eragon could've sworn he saw Mardonio gulp, but he didn't think about it. After all, he was pretty scared himself.

"Now that I have my point clear, why don't you go warm someone's bed and get drunk?! Heaven knows that you need it..." Arya walked away from Mardonio to sit back down. Obviously her angry moment had passed. Letting out a little sigh, Arya looked at both Eragon and Mardonio with an angelic smile. "Well? Shall we continue?" The way she said that, Eragon had to suppress a shudder. Clearing his throat, Mardonio looked at both of them.

"I think I'll let you both think some more on my offer." With that he walked away calmly, yet Eragon had a sneaking feeling that he would've loved to be running instead of walking away, but he didn't want to appear as a coward.

"Arya...I think you may have scared him..."

"Well...good then. I was aiming for that." Saphira then came out calmly and knelt down for both of them. When they were on her back, she jumped up into the sky.

_'I assume the meeting went well?'_

_'Arya scared the living hell out of Mardonio though.'_

_'Oh bummer....I didn't get to see it...'_

_'You didn't hear it?!'_

_'Why? Was she loud?'_

_'She was practically screaming at him.'_

_'And I still missed it....Oh well, but Eragon, Murtagh wants to talk to you when we get back to Ellesmera.'_

_'About what?'_

_'He said he sensed something "strong and evil" enter Alagaesia moments ago.'_

_'And how do you know?'_

_'He told me.'_

_'Makes sense...except why didn't he tell me first?'_

_'Cause you weren't listening. That's why.'_

~With Mordecai~

He could _sense_ her somewhere still in Alagaesia....he just didn't know where. Through out the first seventeen years of his life, he had seen the world of Alagaesia through Nathanel's eyes. But now in his own body it was a completely different experience. He felt more alive...more free. He could feel his wingspan, the way his tail moved in the wind, each breath of air going into his lungs and back out. To put it in simplest form...he felt everything. He had remembered, through Nathanel's eyes of course, Cerian describing the painful tug of being in Alagaesia for long periods of time. That painful tug wasn't even there at all. But he could sense Sapphire, somewhere in this world. Unlike everyone else, including Nathanel, he didn't know Alagaesia like the demon world. So Sapphire could be _anywhere_. He jerked slightly when his father patted his neck.

"Ellesmera is that way."

_**"Thanks for the information."**_ Below him, he heard men scrambling about to grab weapons. '_Wait...weapons?'_ Seconds later, arrows started whirling up at them. Growling, he went straight into a dive towards the ground. Lexand's eyes widened when Mordecai landed on the ground and used his tail as a weapon. The men screamed as the pitchfork-like tail slammed into them. Looking straight ahead of him, he saw a man walking calmly towards him, a frown on his face.

"So, you came back, did you Nathanel? Where is Damien? You took him hostage last time I saw you."

_**"I sense the evil in you. I should just kill you now, and be done with it."**_ Since this man believed he was Nathanel, he would act like Nathanel.

"But you won't. I raised you." _Now_ Mordecai remembered the man. It was Mardonio, the one person whom he swore to himself, he if ever met him in person he would kill him.

_**"I will promise you that we will meet again, Mardonio. And when we do," **_ Mordecai flared out his wings, preparing to go up in the air. _**"I will take your life and destroy your army."**_ Roaring loudly, Mordecai jumped up in the air and flew off quickly. '_I should've killed him right there, but I need to see Sapphire with my own eyes. I also need to apoligize to her...I lied about something. There is a way for someone to become a dragon demon...but the process is dangerous, which is why my kind do not do it.'_

~With Sapphire~

She was sitting in her little house in Carvahall, researching dragon demons. Scrolls and books were laid out across the table, open to drawings or writings of dragon demons. One entry which dated back to when Fraener was the king, made her wonder if Mordecai knew what was the truth or not. But the passage was in the language of the dragon demons, so she didn't quite understand it all, but she understood most of it.

_**"Een mens kan uitgroceien tot een Dragon geest, maar het proces is lang en gevaarlijk. Om dat te werk is indien beide partners diep wensen voor hun geliefde een op gelijk worden aan de hen. Dat ze dan beginnen de cermonie voor steeds vrienden voor het leven. Halverwege het is de vrouw zouden de keuze om een evenals haar geliefde een, of verblijven ze ook is. Het is dezelfde voor mannen."**_

Sighing, she closed the book she was reading. Even though she didn't know _which_ brother she loved, she knew she loved at least one of them. But she was mad at Cerian right now, saying that on the first try females do not get pregnant by dragon demons. And what was she right now? Pregnant. Sure, she was only about maybe three months along, but she could still sense it. Groaning, she stood up and took a peek outside. No one was around.

"Man...I want to fly with Arian..."

_'Then quite moping around, and get out here. I'll stand by the door so no one sees you if you want.'_

_'No, its not that....its just that...'_

_'Just what?'_

_'I'm hiding from everyone. Eragon, Murtagh, Nathanel....Mardonio....'_

_'Sapphire, when have I ever let danger get to you?'_

_'Never, but I don't want Mardonio to hurt you while you are protecting me.'_

_'Then what is the purpose of me being your dragon and you being a DragonRider? It is my duty to protect my rider. You should know that after all the years we've gone through together.'_

_'I know...but-' _Snapping his jaws, Arian silenced her.

_'But nothing. Grab a cloak if you want, but you are going to come flying. And you won't hurt the child inside you, you're not even showing yet.'_

_'I am too!'_

_'Oh really? You aren't plump as a watermelon yet...So therefore, I do not see any changes in you.'_

_'I have a small curve right now. A bump if you will.'_

_'Whatever. Grab the cloak and we'll go flying.'_ Nodding her head, Sapphire grabbed her cloak and went outside. Arian was already kneeling on the ground, with the saddle already on his back.

'_You put it on yourself?'_

_'Yes...I've been listening to your thoughts while you sleep. For a couple of weeks now you've been wanting to feel the wind against your face.'_

"Thank you." Sapphire whispered as she climbed into the saddle. As Arian stood up, a man came walking around the corner and stopped when he saw her on Arian's back.

"Is that your rider?" Arian nodded.

_'Who's that?'_

_'Rai.'_ In one jump, Arian was up in the air, soaring. Sapphire sighed happily, completely relaxed. She missed the wind blowing on her face and being on a dragon too. But their little flight did not last long. Someone had been waiting for them to go up in the air. Arian suddenly tensed up and began to flap faster than usual.

"Arian? What's wrong?"

_'I sense Mardonio.'_ Looking around them, Sapphire began to wonder what was going on. She hadn't brought any weapons with her, and she didn't want to use magic since it would drain her energy. So she was completely helpless, and Arian wouldn't be able to attack everyone who attacks them. Or if they fired arrows, he wouldn't be able to dodge all of them.

"We have to get out of here." Arian didn't answer and Sapphire found out a few moments later, why he didn't. Arrows, with fire blazing on the arrowheads, came flying towards them. Letting out scream, Sapphire pressed herself against Arian's back as he began dodging them easily. But when one of them went through his wing, Arian roared in pain.

~With Mordecai~

His heart froze when he heard the echoing scream somewhere in the distanceand then followed by the dragon roar, Mordecai flew faster towards Ellesmera. Landing in the forest outside the elven city, Mordecai knelt down so Lexand could get off.

"Aren't you coming?"

_**"I heard something I want to check out. I'll be able to find my way back on my own."**_

"Okay...Do you want me to tell them you're alive?"

_**"No. I think it'll be better if it's left as a surprise."**_ Standing up, Mordecai lifted his wings, still staring at Lexand with intense eyes.

"I believe you will make a fine king, Mordecai." Mordecai's eyes softened for a momentand seemed to smile.

_**"Thank you....father."**_ Jumping into the air, with only one flap of his wings, Mordecai raced towards the west. His heart and mind was pounding, like a beating drum for some reason. Mardonio, from what he heard through Nathanel's ears during one of his mammal lessons, had said that males always know when their mate is in trouble. It was like a small warning in their minds that warned them or something. Now he wondered if that was what was going on. But he didn't _have _a mate. '_Wait...What if it's Sapphire? I hope not...'_

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire looked around as more arrows flew past them. So far Arian was doing a great job of dodging the arrows, but then something, not an arrow, came flying towards them.

"Arian! Look out!!" Twisting in strange way, Arian managed to dodge the thing, which was a spear, and leveled out again. But more arrows kept on coming, so Arian flew to the ground, exhausted. But then something else went flying up in the air. Sapphire realized with horror that it was a net. Arian noticed it at the same time and growled. There was no way he could avoid it.

_'Sapphire, I'm going to fling you off my back and please do not die.'_

_'Arian...'_

_'Do it!'_

_'But-'_

_'Sapphire...please let me do my job as a dragon.' _Sapphire was silent for a few moments, before giving in.

_'All right..'_ Arian then flung her from his back right as the net came down. Sapphire landed a few feet away from him, in the bushs though. Gasping from the impact, Sapphire sat up, which was a mistake as someone put his hand across her mouth.

"Mmrpph!!"

"Quite..If you come with me, I'll tell my men to release your beast. No harm will come to him, I swear." With a sinking feeling, Sapphire recognized Mardonio's voice. "Will you cooperate and come with me of your own free will?" Glancing to the side, Sapphire could see Arian being tied down with ropes and chains, growling. Mardonio moved his hand away from his sisters' mouth and waited for her reply.

"You swear no harm will come to Arian?"

"No harm will come to him. I swear."

"Fine. Release him." Mardonio smirked and nodded to his men, who released Arian. When he tried coming towards Sapphire, the men pointed their spears, arrows, and swords at him. Growling, Arian glared down at them.

'_Arian go to Ellesmera and tell Eragon that Mardonio is holding me captive.'_

_'Sapphire..'_

_'Do it Arian. You said you wanted to do your job as my dragon, so do it.'_

_'My job as your dragon is to protect you.'_

_'You will be protecting me if you go right now.'_

_'How?'_

_'You'll be protecting my heart. I don't want to see you die.'_

_'Very well. Try to keep your pregnancy a secret from him for as long as possible.'_

_'You mean for as long as I can hide it?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'There's one thing I don't know though about this pregnancy.'_

_'And that is?'_

_'How long it is. I never found out how long dragon demon pregnancies are.'_

_'Don't worry about it now. I'll rescue you before your fourth month.'_

_'Okay.'_ With a snarl at Mardonio, Arian flew away, back towards Ellesmera. Shoving Sapphire to her feet, Mardonio led her to a horse.

"Now be a good girl and follow." Glaring, Sapphire followed Mardonio and began praying that Arian would be able to rescue her before her fourth month. Since based on what she's seen, woman began showing alot more and the cravings and mood swings would be beginning soon.

All right review! Let me know what you guys think so far? It's a nice long chapter, so it should satisfy you guys for now, right? Shadow wanted to see a hormonal Arya screaming at Mardonio, so that's why that little scene with Arya, Eragon, and Mardonio was in there, plus it fit in for the chapter. I bet you're all wondering what that passage said and what the little way that Mordecai mentioned in his thoughts is, aren't you? Well, I'll translate the thing in Dutch, but you'll find out later on what the dangerous way is.

A human can become a dragon demon, but the process is long and dangerous. In order for it to work is if both partners deeply wish for their loved one to become the same as them. Then they would begin the ceremony for becoming mates for life. Halfway through it, the female would have the choice of becoming one like her loved one, or staying as she is. It is the same for males.

Okay please review now!!!!

Top of Form 1


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Okay for those of you who were wondering how far along Arya is and when she is goign to have her kid, she is about 8 months along I believe. So after this chapter, I'm not doing the birth scene, maybe halfway through 19 the child will be born.

Chapter 18

Nathanel blinked in surprise when someone knocked on the door to his little tree house in Ellesmera. '_Who could that be?'_ Getting up, he crossed the room quickly and opened the door. Murtagh and Eragon were standing beside a man he had never seen before.

"Yes?"

"Nathanel I believe you might want to meet this man and the woman who is behind him." Stepping aside so they could enter, Nathanel finally caught sight of the woman. He started wondering if these were the parents he had never known since he looked kinda like the woman.

"Okay...who are they then?" The man looked at him. He had black hair but with dark blue eyes.

"I am Lexand Aliah, and this is my wife Alexina." The woman smiled sadly at him as Nathanel's eyes widened.

"You're my parents?" Alexina nodded.

"Yes. And I am sorry I had to leave you behind that night in the forest. If I hadn't, we both would've died." Nathanel looked down at the ground and thought grimly, '_And so would've Mordecai...but he died anyways because of me...'_ Lexand coughed.

"Anyways, we came to see you since we've finally found out about you all these years later." Nathanel looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You chose now of all times to come and see me? After I just _lost_ my brother mere _months _ago?" Alexina looked at Lexand and Nathanel in confusion.

"Brother? What's he talking about?"

"Before both of you even could have the chance to feel us...yes mother you were having twins, I know this because I've spoken to my grandmother, my brother was weak and I for some reason was stronger. I ended up absorbing him and he lived on inside me. Mere months ago he finally surfaced from my mind, maybe because I was getting more involved with DragonRiders. Mordecai should still be alive....." Alexina rushed forward and held Nathanel gently. '_I can't tell them that I've been feeling as if he's still alive....they'd think I'm crazy.'_

"Now I'm even more sorry than I was moments ago! I am so sorry.." Alexina cried silently as she rubbed her sons back. Pulling away, Nathanel looked at everyone.

"Is this all you wanted?" Eragon shook his head.

"No, its not. We were wondering if you would have even the slightest idea of where Sapphire would be. She's been missing for quite awhile now."

"Look, I barely even _know_ Sapphire! It was _Mordecai_ who knew her best...not me." Someone then came running in through the door. It was Vanir.

"Eragon! Murtagh! Arian has just shown up." Running out of Nathanel's house, Eragon and Murtagh ran down the tree steps. Once on the ground they saw some elves pulling out the arrows in Arian's side.

"Arian where is Sapphire?" Eragon asked the dragon calmly and recieved a growl as an answer.

_'Mardonio kidnapped her. We've got to get her back as soon as possible!'_

"Why? What's the rush?" Snarling, Arian looked right at Murtagh and glared.

_'I will not say since it's not my right to say anything at all! But if you both won't help, then I'll rescue her by myself!'_ Roaring in anger, Arian flared his wings a bit making the elves back away quickly, so they would not be thrown backwards by wings.

"We will help, but we'd like to know why it's important to save her." Nathanel then rushed towards Arian and stared at him.

"Where is Sapphire?" Arian's eyes softened at Nathanel.

_'Wherever Mardonio is keeping her...that's where she is.'_ Nathanel narrowed his eyes. He could tell that Arian knew something that he wasn't saying....or he was told _not_ to say anything.

~With Mordecai~

Peeking around the corner, he checked to make sure no guards were coming. There was none. When he had been flying west, he had encountered Arian, who had told him what was going on...except he didn't give him any reason as to why Sapphire was not in Ellesmera, but hiding. So he had tracked Mardonio by foot, following their trail and had ended up in Dras-Leona (someone had told him the name of the place) and was sneaking into the castle there. He could tell that Nathanel was upset, even from this distance he was still connected with his twin. '_So he must be freaking out completely. Since he should be able to sense me.'_ Looking around another corner, he was met by a volley of arrows flying towards him.

"State your name!" Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the gun he had picked off a guard he had killed earlier. Holding the gun out, he walked out from corner and aimed at the men.

"I said state your name!" The aimed arrows at him.

"My name is none of your business," Mordecai paused to add a dramatic effect. "Seeing as you are about to die, right here and right now." Firing the gun, Mordecai luckily got their hearts. '_Man I hate killing people, but sometimes the occasion calls for it. And this occasion, saving the damsel in distress, calls for it.'_ Sliding his back along the wall, Mordecai took the guard's armor and put it on himself to blend in. He attempted to open the door and found it locked. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a knife from inside his boots and picked the lock. '_Thankfully I remember all of Nathanel's lessons while growing up.'_ The door swung open, only for Mordecai to find it empty.

"What..." He was then met with an arm swinging out from beside him and it collided with his head. Falling backwards, Mordecai groaned, but also heard a gasp of surprise.

"Mordecai?! I thought Nathanel said you died!" Blinking past the stars he was seeing, Mordecai saw Sapphire standing above him.

"Nice elbow hit you have by the way.."

"Mordecai? Are you okay?"

"Look at all the pretty colors."

"I am _so _sorry! Did Arian send you?" Shaking his head, to clear away the dizziness, Mordecai focused on Sapphire.

"Yes, but he didn't exactly specify why." He looked at her and she knew he wanted her to tell him right now.

"Mordecai...not right now. Can it wait until we are out of here?" Sighing he looked away.

"Yes, I guess it can. Stand back." She did as she was told as Mordecai transformed into his dragon form.

_**"Get on."**_ Nodding she climbed onto his back right as Mardonio came in.

"Ah, I see you're back Nathanel and trying to rescue Sapphire. Do you really think you rescue her?" Growling, Mordecai raised his head all the way up, looking three times his normal size and larger than a normal sized dragon.

_**"I don't think, Mardonio...I know I can rescue her!"**_ Mardonio began laughing.

"You must be an idiot, Nathanel!" Snarling angrily, Mordecai's tail whipped out and slashed Mardonio's cheek. Blood slowly gushed down from the open wound.

_**"All right no more pretending...I am not Nathanel. I am Mordecai!!"**_ Releasing an ear-splitting roar, Mordecai flew up through the roof and Sapphire gave a little scream. Sure she can ride on a dragon and not scream, but a dragon demon like Mordecai was a different experience. During her time at the demon world, they always walked places when he was showing her his world. But now riding him for the first time, Sapphire couldn't help but feel a bit scared. He flew like a madman....but maybe that was because he was trying to get away from this place quickly. After a few minutes he slowed down and just soared above plains.

_**"All right, now talk. We are out of there, and you asked if it could wait until we were out of there."**_ Gulping, Sapphire nodded.

"But I'd rather tell it to your face, than to your head." She heard him make a gawking noise.

_**"That hurt...."**_ If she didn't know him, she would've believed she _had _hurt his feelings, but she could almost hear the smile on his face.

"Yeah right..."

_**"If you're wondering how I'm alive, its because my father gave up his demon powers completely so that I could be revived in my own body. My grandmother performed the ceremony and added more of Fraener's blood into my veins..even though I already had alot of it to begin with. And I've discovered I am the only dragon demon who is not linked with the curse set upon us by the dragons, DragonRiders, and elves. Which is why I still here in Alagaesia flying in the air, and not somewhere twitching on the ground, slowly losing oxygen."**_ Sapphire made a wierd sound from the back of her throat.

"_That's _what happens when your kind stays in Alagaesia for too long?"

_**"What? Twitching on the ground slowly losing oxygen? Yeah...That's what happens to us when we come to Alagaesia, but not me."**_

"I wonder why..."

_**"It's the added blood, directly from Fraener. She used some of the blood that was saved years ago when Fraener died, cause we always drain the blood from the body and store it in jars. It serves as a memorial for our dead kings. That's a perfect spot!"**_ Sapphire yelped in surprise as Mordecai suddenly lunged forward, going straight down. When they neared the ground, he landed very gently and knelt down so she could climb off his back. Once off, she looked around. They were in Du Weldenvarden, but surrounded by wild flowers of all colors. Turning around she yelped in surprise, expecting to see Mordecai as a dragon, but he was in his human from directly in front of her now.

"Don't do that! You scared me..." Mordecai wrapped his arms around Sapphire, pulling her closer to him.

"Now will you tell me?" Sapphire didn't answer instantly. Instead she was too busy noting on how muscular his body was and was trying _not_ to think about how he would be in bed not slightly drunk....Sighing, she realized she could not put off telling him any longer...he would find out eventually in a few months anyways, but it would be better to tell him now than for him to find out the hard way when she really began showing.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise to not freak out. Promise?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Trust me. Most guys usually freak out in some way when they learn that the woman they love is pregnant." She didn't even realize until the words were out of her mouth that she had just told him maybe a little too bluntly. He blinked in surprise and looked down at her.

"Your pregnant?" Sapphire nodded her head.

"I guess I _do_ get to help you ensure that your race lives on." Sapphire watched as a small smile crossed Mordecai's face.

"See? I didn't freak out." Sapphire laughed.

"You'll freak out at about probably 6 months from now I bet."

"What's in 6 months?"

"That'll be around the time your child will be born." At his confused expresion, Sapphire realized maybe he had never heard of labor before. "Think Mordecai...what happens when a woman is pregnant, and then the child wants to come out?" She could tell he was really thinking about it, but he still looked confused. If she wasn't trying to tell him that in 6 months she'll be going into labor, then she might've laughed at his face. _'God..if he's acting this way with me trying to explain to him what happens when a woman goes in labor.....I hope he doesn't act this way when someone tries to tell him __**how**__ a baby is born...'_

"Sapphire, just tell me what happens in 6 months....I give up."

"Have you ever heard of labor? Or childbirth?" He looked confused for a moment, and Sapphire began thinking about _how_ to explain it to him, when his face lit up and his faced turned bright red. Sapphire's eyes widened. _'Did he really just blush?'_

"Oh..." That was all he said before looking away quickly. '_Am I really __**that**__ stupid?'_ Sapphire then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry. You aren't stupid, I can understand that you didn't have someone to tell you that stuff." Mordecai smiled at her, wrapped arms around her waist and laid them both down, kissing her along the neck.

"I've missed you...even though its only been 3 months."

"3 months is an awfully long time."

"Yes...but years are even longer."

"You weren't just talking about me were you?" Mordecai shook his head.

"No...I was talking about my own body as well...But mostly you, since I love you more."

"Thats so sweet.." Sapphire trailed off as Mordecai kissed her on the lips. She noted, somewhere in the back of her mind, even with his own body he was still very gentle, despite being such a rough and a very dangerous creature. But this rough and dangerous creature loved her dearly and she knew that. That's when he pulled away from their kiss, but by his face, she knew it was for something important.

"I just remembered something...while I was dead."

"What is it?"

"Mardonio....He has a child."

"Yes, I know that. Everyone believed it was Nathanel, until of course he turned out to be half elf and half dragon demon. And not to mention that he had a twin brother whom he absorbed years ago-" Mordecai put his finger to her lips.

"I'm not talking about that...He had a child long before Nathanel and I were even conceived. Since he was blessed by Arya centuries ago, he decided to do an experiment with a female elf. He got together with her and they were eventually blessed with a child. But during the birth, the elf...I never learned her name...died, but the child was saved. Mardonio was in so much despair, that he one of his men at the time to Ellesmera and give his child to one of the elves there."

"Did you learn the name of Mardonio's childs' name?" Mordecai looked at her grimly.

"Of course.."

"Then whats the name."

"Nicolae...I don't know if he has a last name...Sapphire?" Sapphire had gone very pale.

"Jayden knows a Nicolae. He's in Ellesmera." Mordecai smirked or smiled...you couldn't tell right now with him.

"Good. Cause thats the next place we are heading." Standing up, he held his hand out to help her up and she took it. A lot suspense was about to enter Ellesmera when they got there. "Oh and you better call Arian."

"Why?"

"I told him to get Murtagh and Eragon to go after you in case I didn't make it there in time." Sapphire nodded and reached out with her mind.

_'Arian?' _She didn't receive a reply for a few moments and then she heard his voice.

_'Sapphire!!'_

_'Don't go to Dras-Leona. Mordecai rescued me.'_

_'Where are you though?'_

_'In Du Weldenvarden, we'll be heading to Ellesmera here very shortly.'_

_'Okay, I'll stop pestering them then.'_

_'Oh and Arian?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Make sure an elf named Nicolae does not leave your sight at all cost.'_

_'Why may I ask?'_

_'He is Mardonio's son.'_

_'Makes sense based on his personality from what Luna has told me...I'll keep my eye on him.'_ She felt Arian concentrate on something else, so she nodded at Mordecai.

"Lets go." Mordecai raised an eyebrow at her for a moment.

"You know, in about a month or more I won't let you do this stuff, right?"

"What?"

"Taking dangerous flights without supervision."

"Yes...I know that.."

"Don't sound so depressed. You'll still be able to fly with Arian, but just make sure I'm always there to attack anything that bothers you both."

"Don't want danger coming to your unborn child?"

"That and the woman I love." Sapphire smiled.

"At least I'm included too."

"You'll always be included." Nodding, Sapphire followed Mordecai as he led the way towards Ellesmera, of course with her help from time to time.

All right review!! I think it was a really good sweet chapter, even though the rest of the story is filled with suspense right now. It was good to type a little romantic scene for a change. I bet none of you remember Nicolae..since he only made a small appearance in the first story. But he's the one who told Jayden to stay away from Jasmyn and he completely flipped out at first when he found out that Jayden was a DragonRider. Remember him now? If not, go back and reread 200 centuries later, you'll be mind refreshed if you do. Okay please review!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked hard on this chapter!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: I shall thank everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it completely! Expect a really serious chapter right now....since the story is about to get very serious. If you guys want to know what inspires this chapter its called Epic (or Ultimate, depends which one I'm listening too) Trailer music. They work wonders by the way! After all, look how the last chapter ended up. I was listening to it too for that chapter....And this chapter begins with a flashback, which is needed completely or else you poor reviewers might get completely confused...and I don't want that. I will warn you guys right now, you _might_ (please note I said might) feel sorry for Mardonio in the flashback, since it's going to be in his POV. And don't worry, it won't be in his POV for the entire chapter okay? Only for the flashback.

Chapter 19

~Flashback~

_I paced the halls up and down, stressed out completely beyond my limits. It had been what? Only 20 years since my father and my mother died? And to top all of that off, my sister becomes the one thing I hate the most right now. A DragonRider. I don't hate her specifically...I just hate the person who began all of this. Eragon Shadeslayer. But I know that I will probably never be able to beat him in battle, no matter how strong I get...he'll always be the strongest. I also know that I should be an old man by now...but I'm not. But you may ask yourself, why am I pacing and completely stressed? I'll tell you why. It's because the woman...actually she's an elf, that I hold dear to my heart is right now giving birth to my very first child. Her name is Amaya...but I never learned her last name. I stop pacing when I hear nothing but silence coming from the room...Oh, I forgot to add that I could also hear her screaming in the room. I go up to the door, force it open, and walked briskly into the room. Amaya was laying there on the ground, sweating and very pale. I knelt by her side, ignoring the women telling me to go since I shouldn't be here in the first place. Amaya very weakly raises her hand to stroke my cheek._

_"I love you Brom...." I gap a bit at her silently. She only used my name like that when she was sad._

_"Amaya..." Her eyes then closed and her hand dropped from my cheek. One of the doctors come over to me, except I barely hear what he's saying. But I can hear the baby crying in his arms...but it doesn't matter anymore. My whole world just came crashing down on me in one instant....and I couldn't do anything to reverse it. No one can bring back the dead....not even a DragonRider. My Amaya was dead, but the child lived..._

_"Doctor?"_

_"Yes?" Standing up, I looked at him and knew exactly what he would see on my face. A cold, expressionless face. I decided right there and then I will set myself up like this._

_"Since my wife just died, I am not able to care for a child....nor do I wish to have a constant reminder that because of the child, my wife has died."_

_"Sir! You can't possibly mean that you want me to kill your son!" So Amaya had a boy? However right now...I could care less._

_"That's not what I'm saying. Even I'm not as heartless as that...What I'm saying is: Have a messenger travel to Ellesmera and leave the child there in a basket. If no one accepts him, then he will die of hunger. Feed him before you send him away with the messenger. If someone does accept him in the elven city, then I guess he'll grow up and not know of me at all.....I think I'd prefer it that way." Walking away, I look at all the paintings in my lovely home. I have to hold back my tears, since Amaya had loved paintings and wished that I paint her some. Which I did. Her favorite was the field of a variety of roses, all different shades and colors. I stop directly in front of it and bow my head. With my wife gone, disowning my child at birth I had nothing left to live for. Then it struck me. I could change my name and start completely over. And hopefully manage to kill Eragon one day. That'll be something to work for at least._

~End Flashback~

Sapphire held onto Mordecai's neck as he flew past the trees faster than any dragon could've managed in one minute. She could literally feel his muscles working as he glided past the trees. They were moving in a synchronizing motion at the moment and she highly doubted that any creature could match that perfect muscle synch as that of a dragon demon.

_**"Quit drooling over the way my muscles move..."**_

"I-I-I was not!"

_**"Deny all you want...I could tell just by the way you were clinging to my neck. Trying to feel me up were you?"**_

"You are sounding so perverted right now..."

_**"Did you ever wonder maybe that's what I was aiming for? Hm?"**_

"Were you?"

_**"That's for me to know and you to find out."**_

"God...I hate you."

_**"Quiet, we're nearing Ellesmera now."**_ At that moment, Mordecai landed smoothly on the ground. Climbing off his back, Sapphire ran past the trees and straights towards Arian. Murtagh, Jayden, and Nathanel looked up in surprise.

"Sapphire!" Looking around, she realized that someone was not there.

"Where's Eragon?"

"With Arya. She went into labor a little early, so he wanted to stay beside her. I believe to give her energy if she starts running out." Nodding, Sapphire turned around, smiling at the forest, but stopped when she realized there was nothing out there now. '_Where did he go? Did he leave? But why?'_ Arian's head snapped up when someone suddenly screaming reached their ears. A young adult with shady brown hair and brown eyes came stumbling out, eyes wild looking as a creature followed him from behind. Sapphire had to hold in her laughter when she recognized Mordecai, but he was slightly growling in a mean way, which is why she held in her laughter.

"Jayden! Help me!!" Nathanel's eyes were wide in amazement. He obviously recognized Mordecai as well.

"I thought you _died_!!" He yelled at Mordecai, who stopped growling for a moment to look at his twin.

_**"Father and grandmother brought me back."**_ Snarling, Mordecai forced Nicolae down to the ground with his foot and held him there. For a moment Nicolae struggled against him, but after about 30 seconds, he gave up and just laid still. Jayden's eyes were wide now.

"He's your twin you were talking about?"

"Yes. That is Mordecai." Nathanel saw Jayden shudder as Mordecai's tail made a small snapping sound as it flicked back and forth, like a cat's tail.

_**"Nathanel don't just stand there. Grab a rope so we can tie him up."**_

"And why are we doing that?" Mordecai glared at him and when he opened his mouth next, the words that came out surprised everyone.

_**"U dom idioot tweelingbroer!! We moeten kabeldoorsnede dus kunnen we hem binden, zodat hij niet e "t omheen kan!! HOE DOM KAN JEJE?!"**_ Nathanel held up his hands instantly.

"Woah! Mordecai do not speak that language to me! You know I do not understand you in that language!" Mordecai growled.

_**"Dan moet u mijn gelijk bewezen gemakkelijk. Alleen vat de fricken kabeldoorsnede!!! Voordat ik krijg boze!"**_ Nathanel scowled at his brother. He really hated it when somehow his twin brother was fluent in the dragon demon tongue.

"_English_ please? If you could translate that into _english_ it would be very helpful!"

_**"I said we need rope so we can tie him up so he doesn't get away! How stupid can you get?! And the last thing I said you've proven my point easily, and to just get the fricken rope before I get angry. Happy? I translated it into english."**_ Grumbling Nathanel walked off to get the rope. When he came back, he saw that Sapphire was now talking with Murtagh about something. When Nicolae was completely bound by the ropes, Mordecai finally moved his foot and turned back into his human form. Blinking in surprise, Nathanel looked at Mordecai in confusion.

"I thought you had silvery white hair..." Sighing, Mordecai lookeda way from him for a moment.

"As your demon self I had silvery white hair. But now, as myself once again, I have reattained my original appearance. Looking like your twin brother but with a different eye color." Murtagh stood up and looked at Mordecai.

"Does he know his true parentage?" Shaking his head, Mordecai's eyes softened while looking at Nicolae.

"In a way, he's like Nathanel and myself. We both didn't know our parents until just a few hours ago, right brother?" Nathanel didn't answer, but he did nod his head. Sapphire looked up from her spot on the ground.

"I think we should wait to interrogate him until Eragon arrives." Murtagh nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Eragon should hear it as well, since he is the head DragonRider and the elf king now." Mordecai was about to say something, when his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Mordecai?!" Rushing forward, Sapphire held his head gently in her arms. Murtagh knelt down beside him and checked his pulse.

"He's not dead. His pulse is normal, steady as can be. I don't know whats wrong with him." He looked at Nathanel for advice, but Nathanel shrugged. He had no clue either. Arian stood up and shook himself off and growled softly.

'_He probably just over exerted himself for the first day he's been back.'_

_'What?! He's only been alive for a day!?'_

_'Probably only a few hours I bet....'_

_'Why do you think it's only been a few hours?'_

_'If he had been alive before today, we would've seen him sooner, right?'_

_'True...Maybe he couldn't find me though..'_

_'Sapphire...He was able to track you to Dras-Leona all by himself, by following some sort of path. He would've found you before the day was over.' _Sapphire looked down at Mordecai and stroked his face. He had only been alive for probably only a few hours and he had come searching for her at once. Why would he risk everything for her? Including his health and well being? Something then flashed in her mind. A shiver went up her spine as she began to think about what it was. Before she could say anything everything around her went dark and she was seeing things through a different perspective. Alagaesia looked different now. But then with a jolt she realized that it wasn't Alagaesia she was staring at. It was the dragon demon world, which used to look like a dead uninhabitable world. Now it was full of lush green healthy plants, birds and other animals ran around as happy as can be. In the air she saw dragon demons flying around each other, happily. Then one of them released a roar of joy from in the distance. As it began to fade, she realized that she had just seen what the dragon demon world used to be like before the world started dying. A tear rolled down her cheek and she thought, _'There must be a way to save them! There has to be! Where there's a will....there's a way.'_

All right review!! I know its not as long as chapters 17 and 18, but I believe it is already raising a few questions with that last part. Mordecai passing out, and Sapphire seeing something from the past. I bet your all going to be wondering what she's going to see next. I'll just say one thing, the more she gets involved with the dragon demons, the harder her choices are going to get. I'm going to give you guys a little sneak peek at the next chapter, I'm feeling really nice at the moment.

_**"We should destroy them now for betraying us!"**_

_**"No! We don't even know if they killed her or not."**_

_**"Why don't we let our king decide?" **_The demons looked to their king, who was lost in thought, but looked at them all when he heard that last line.

_**"Isn't it obvious, my followers? We go to war against them at dawn. The dragons, elves, and DragonRiders who are barely forming, will not survive to the next year. They will pay for the shame they have placed upon me. We go to war in one hour! Summon your brethren at once!"**_

All right review please! And let me know what you thought of Mardonio's little flashback thing at the beginning of the chapter. And don't think too hard on the little sneak peek. Review!!!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you my loyal reviewers for reviewing!!! I appreciate it!! And now chapter 20 is finally here...It wasn't a long wait was it? You guys get to find out _WHAT REALLY STARTED THE WAR_ the dragon demons waged against dragons, elves, and the newly formed DragonRiders. Anyways on with the chapter!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 20

Murtagh looked up as Eragon walked towards him holding a small bundle, with a huge smile on his face.

"You look very happy. What is it? Boy or girl?"

"A girl.....and she looks so much like her mother too." Eragon sat down and showed Murtagh his niece.

"You're right. She does look like Arya...but I bet she has your personality." Sighing, Eragon looked around.

"Where is everybody? I wanted to show them Akiko..."

"Akiko? Is that her name?"

"Yeah. It sounded pretty and Arya likes it."

"Where is Arya anyways?"

"Resting." Nodding, Murtagh gave Eragon a look that basically meant he knew exactly what Eragon just went through a few hours ago.

"I should've known that. Katharina, all she wanted to do after she had Jayden was sleep." Laughing, Eragon held Akiko out to Murtagh, who gave a small smile and held the tiny newborn. Sighing, Murtagh looked at Eragon. Sorrow was filled entirely in his eyes though.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...I'm just missing the joys of being a father all over again." He was looking down at Akiko now.

"But you still are a father."

"True....but Jayden doesn't really need me anymore. As far as he's concerned, he's sixteen now....he's a man."

"You don't want him to leave yet, do you?" Smiling sadly, Murtagh looked at Eragon again.

"Will you want to let your baby girl go when she reaches that age where they ask for permission to marry a guy?" Eragon flushed a deep red color.

"I...ah....I see your point." Jayden then came walking towards them calmly.

"Father, mother would like to see you."

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes. Here's your daughter." He handed Akiko back to Eragon before following Jayden.

~Before the Riders were formed~

_Rain drizzled slowly from the gray clouds high above the creatures scrambling around to get out of the rain. A dragon demon raised its head and seemed to sigh as the rain began to pour. _

_"Enjoying the rain, Fraener?" Turning around to look at his mate, Isadore who had shiny black hair and hazel eyes, and smiled at her._

_"Always my love. All dragon demons enjoy the rain, since not only does it amplify our power, but it heals all wounds inflicted upon us."_

_"So during a battle if it began raining, then the opposing side wouldn't stand a chance?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Why won't you let me fight in battles?"_

_"Isadore...We've been through this. I can't risk losing you in a ridiculous battle against animals such as the wolf demons, bear demons, and all the demons who thrive in this world."_

_"Then why don't we find another world where we won't have to risk our necks the entire time over a little thing that always starts the disputes with the wolves?"_

_"Because, my love, finding a new world isn't as simple as it sounds in the books you read."_

_"Fraener, do you really believe that we, as in demons, are the only creatures in the universe?"_

_"I don't know what to believe anymore. But I do believe that one day our race will join with other races and achieve something great."____ Isadore reached out and touched Fraener's cheek. His short silvery hair was still slightly curly, even dampened by the rain. But his dark blue and green eyes shone with such brilliance Isadore couldn't help but smile at him._

_"You don't realize how much I love you, do you?"_

_"Oh...I can easily guess." Leaning down, Fraener captured Isadore's lips with his own._

_~Time skip~_

_Fraener narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he watched Isadore lean suductively into the male dragon and growl lovingly. His so-called-mate was getting ready to mate with a dragon right before his own eyes too! He couldn't stand seeing this. Raising his wings, he flew out of the trees and knocked down the dragon, snarling angrily._

_**"Fraener!! What're you doing here?!"**_

_**"Isn't it obvious? I was searching for you to let you know I was going to allign us with the elves and DragonRiders....but after seeing you with this...this..this piece of scum, I've decided not to!"**__ The dragon growled dangerously._

_'Do not call me a scum!' Fraener looked at him and glared._

_**"And what is your name?"**_

_'Aki.' _

_**"Do you love Isadore?"**_

_'....Yes...I do.' Fraener seemed to smirk for a moment, before his tail whipped out and sliced open Isadore's neck. Roaring in agony, Isadore collapsed to the ground. Aki gasped in surprise and tried to rush forward to her aid, but Fraener rammed into him, knocking him to the ground with a __**THUD!**_

_**"Now it's just between us. You'll fight...and you will die!"**__ Lunging forward, Fraener scratched and bit Aki, not once letting the dragon get close enough to wound him._

_'What is the purpose of killing her?! You should've killed me!'_

_**"I would rather see you both dead before I am satisfied!"**_

_'Then how many more will die for you to be satisfied?'_

_**"All of the DragonRiders and elves." **__Aki's mouth dropped open._

_'I won't let you!!' Lunging forward, Aki meant to bite Fraener's throat open, but he never made it close enough. As soon as he jumped, Fraener inhaled and then blew a giant fireball at him, which in turn made him blow up._

_**"Oh yes...Aki...you'll find that we dragon demons are more capable of doing far greater things than you pathetic dragons could ever achieve. Isadore...as for you, you left me no choice. It is against our laws, customs and way of life to betray your mate. I now know that I should've listened to my mother when she told me you were not good enough for me. So I shall say one last thing to you, before you completely fade away. Afscheid en in vrede, mijn liefde."**__ Farewell and be at peace, my love seemed to echo through his now hollow mind as he flew back to the place where they were staying. Thanks to Isadore, he now had a reason to stay here in Alagaesia and go to war against these new DragonRiders, to test their strengths. He stopped about three miles from the cave and decided to put a prophecy on his later decedants._

_**"Wanneer u bereiken de juiste leeftijd, dan zult u vallen in liefde en dat vrouwelijke zal dragen u twee bedrijen. Als dit gebeurt, u zal worden sterker dan u gebruikt te worden...een echte koning." **__When you reach the correct age, you will fall in love and that female will bear you two offsprings. If this happens, you will be stronger than you used to be...a true king, is what he said in the dragon demon language, and then continued flying. _

~Back to the present time~

Sapphire kept seeing the same image passing in her mind repeatedly. It was showing Mordecai, or at least she _thought _it was Mordecai, flying around rocks in the middle of battle....chasing something. Whatever he was chasing, wasn't going very fast cause before the image would replay itself, it showed Mordecai reaching out and grasping it. A long, and very loud roar then echoed through the forest, making everyone look up. She recognized the shapes of Thorn, Saphira, Saphira 1 and Achilles landing on the ground from the scouting they had just returned from. Saphira looked around until she spotted Eragon and walked over to him, followed by the other three dragons. Sapphire couldn't help but notice how much the four dragons resembled each other, except of course for a few differences. Saphira had a fierocity set into her eyes, and Saphira 1 looked more calm and laid back. Thorn looked like, if he was human, he would have red hair and the attitude to match it. Achilles though, based on the way he walks, would be a snobby person.

"They're telling Eragon that Mardonio intercepted them only to tell them that he's surrendering for now, but in two years he'll go against us again, so be ready by then." Sapphire jumped when Murtagh's voice sounded from behind her.

"Don't do that!" Murtagh smiled innocently.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"So what is Eragon going to do?"

"The only thing he can do...besides fight Mardonio."

"And that is?"

"To wait. There's nothing he can do without sacrificing his people. It's tough being king. I'm glad I'm not in his position. Choosing the fate of all the elves and DragonRiders combined." Saphira at that moment tossed back her head and gave a bugle. Sapphire couldn't help but think that a dragon demon's bugle is much, _much_ louder than a dragons.

"What's going on now?"

"Saphira is calling to the other dragons. See how they are flying away now? The dragons are going to hold a secret council, while we, as DragonRiders, decide what should happen next."

"I think we should ask Mordecai. He might know what to do."

"Is he even awake yet?"

"I think so. It has been three and a half hours since he passed out." A hand then landed on Sapphire's and Murtagh's shoulders.

"You know...It's not polite to talk about someone when they aren't around." Turning around Sapphire saw Mordecai smiling at them both.

"Mordecai!!!"

"So what do you want to ask me?" Murtagh cleared his throat.

"Sapphire believes that you'll know what to do. _Do you_?" Sighing, Mordecai ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll see if I can gain complete control over my people. But I need a favor from Eragon."

"And what's that?" Eragon asked walking over to them.

"I need you to release the curse set upon the dragon demons, so they can stay in Alagaesia to fight with you guys. It's the only way for us to not die in this world." Nodding, Eragon looked at Mordecai seriously.

"You are positive that they won't start attacking the elves, dragons, and the DragonRiders?"

"At the moment? No. But if I have enough time I can possibly become positive that they won't attack anything besides Mardonio's men. And of course the food we need to survive."

"All right. I won't release the curse until I know how _and_ when you're positive that you have complete control over them. Deal?"

"Deal." Turning away Mordecai started to walk to the edge of Ellesmera. Sapphire was right behind him.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I hope before your due." He put his head against hers and gazed down at her.

"You will be. I believe that you will be."

"I hope your belief won't be wasted." Mordecai placed his hand on the small bump.

"I won't. I know you too much. You'll be there and back here again in a matter of days. That's how quick you are."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"Well...one of us has to." Mordecai laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I know." Turning away from her, Mordecai transformed. Hitting just right on his scales, Sapphire saw how beautiful a dragon demon was in the sunlight. It was like watching dragons fly in the sunlight in big groups, like watching horses run through water, or like listening to wolves sing to the moon. With a roar, Mordecai flew up into the sky, gave one last sad bugle to her before disappearing. Holding her hands to her chest, Sapphire resisted the urge to start crying. '_I am supposed to be a strong, independent woman....yet here I am, close to tears with watching a man I've only known for a short time technically leave this world, and not knowing when he'll come back. At least...I am helping him ensure that his race will continue on if they all die.'_ Sapphire placed a hand on her abdomen and sighed. During the time Mordecai would be gone, she knew it would feel like eternity.

All right review!! I know its not all _that _long but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter!! I am sorry if I led you guys on thinking that the dragon demons were going to go to war against Alagaesia in this chapter...It was only a flashback from when the riders were barely forming. Okay review please!!! And no, no sneak peeks at the next chapter this time.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: It's official!! This one will be longer than 200 centuries later! At first I didn't think it would go longer than the first one, but it has proven me wrong. And I owe it all to you loyal reviewers! *bows to reviewers* StarrFlower was a bit confused with the prophecy from the previous chapter about whether it was talking about Sapphire's pregnancy or Mordecai and Nathanel. Well...I'm not saying anything right now, since it'll be revealed in the next few chapters, no use revealing something that will be discovered soon right? All right on with the chapter!! Oh and the in chapter A/N's will only appear when they speak the demon dragon language (or Dutch either one) so I don't have to type it down at the bottom, okay? And warning, they do cuss in this chapter okay? Just warning you guys before you get to the part where I have to translate it for you guys.

Chapter 21

**1 month later**

Mordecai winced as his scabs cracked from yesterday's fight. When he had returned a month ago, Cerian led some of the demons against him and he had been fighting ever since he had returned. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was all just for dominance. When he heard the flap of wings, he knew instantly that it was round 20 now. Roaring, he lunged out of the cave he had been resting in and attacked the demon violently on the back. His opponent roared in agony and tried to shake him off, but ended up failing when he dug in his talons sharply into the demons' back, earing yet another roar of agony.

_**"I give! Listen I didn't come here to fight you!"**_

_**"Then why are you here?!" **_He jumped off of him and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

_**"I'm joining you. I believe that you should be the king of us. I heard that you were trying to explain to all of us that Eragon would release the curse upon us and....I want to see Alagaesia for the first time without worrying about not staying too long or else I'd die."**_

_**"I see. You better be better at fighting than when I attacked you cause...I get the feeling we're going to have to fight all of them before they submit to me."**_

_**"Why does Cerian hate you?"**_

_**"That's a blunt way of putting it but I really don't know. Technically I am his nephew, so...who knows? Maybe it's because my father, who is his brother, gave up his demon life to bring me back."**_

_**"Wow! So you've been dead before?"**_

_**"Er...yeah."**_

_**"What's it like??"**_

_**"Something you never want to experience, trust me. But I seriously have to hurry up here."**_

_**"Why? Something important happening soon in Alagaesia?"**_

_**"Well...not until 5 months from now at least. Remember Sapphire?"**_

_**"That DragonRider who you allowed to stay here to discover our way of life?"**_

_**"Yes. She's pregnant."**_

_**"Really? Cool! Are you hoping that she has a girl?"**_

_**"I don't really care what she has, as long as both of them survive. What is your name anyways?" **_The demon looked away from him for a moment before turning back to him.

_**"Alessandro."**_

_**"Well Alessandro, I'm Mordecai. Now follow me. It's not safe here anymore."**_

_**"Right!"**_

_**"Shh!"**_

_**"Oops. Sorry."**_ Mordecai mentally rolled his eyes and stalked through the dead trees, which was kinda hard. Alessandro seemed to not notice that they were being followed at the moment. Someone would've thought that seeing him, who was supposed to be their king, hunkered low to the ground would mean to _**not make a sound!**_ But he was making loud noises every few seconds.

_**"Alessandro! Shut up! I want to make it out of this **__**alive**__** and be with Sapphire **__**before**__** she gives birth! Is that in anyway **__**not**__** clear?!"**_ When he was about to respond, Alessandro's mouth suddenly opened in a terrifyed way and so did his eyes.

_**"Mordecai watch out!!!"**_ Before he could turn, something hit him with such an impact that it sent them both tumbling to the ground. Roaring in pain as his scabs reopened up, Mordecai began to fear that if the battles didn't kill him, the blood lose would. Looking at his opponent, he recognized Cerian in one glance. '_So..now it is the fight that will determine who will be the king. It all about living or dying for now.'_ Growling, Mordecai began to circle around Cerian.

_**"Bent u bereid te sterven, Cerian?"**_ (A/N: Are you ready to die, Cerian?)

_**"U dient uzelf of u bereid moeten sterven, Mordechai." **_(A/N: You should ask yourself if you are ready to die, Mordecai.)

_**"Oh? Klopt dat?" **_(A/N: Oh? Is that right?)

_**"Uit dit." **_(A/N: Sarcastic bastard.)

_**"Een dit ben ik? Wat betekent dat je je?" **_(A/N: A bastard am I? What does that make you?)

_**"Dat maakt mij de persoon die doodt zei dit." **_(A/N: That make me the person who kills said bastard.) Mordecai smirked as a dragon demon.

_**"We zullen zien, Cerian." **_(A/N: We shall see, Cerian.) Snarling, Cerian lunged towards Mordecai, finally pushed too far over the edge. Alessandro scrambled out of the way when Cerian collided with Mordecai.

~With Sapphire~

Blinking slowly, Sapphire examined her surroundings closely. She was in a pure white area, as if smoke or mist were surrounding her. A figure then began to approach her. He had long golden yellow and deep sea green eyes, and the way he held himself, Sapphire knew instantly he had to be a king of some sort.

"I'm glad I could actually meet you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fraener." Sapphire blinked in surprise. A _dead_ dragon demon king was in her dream?

"And what do you want with me?"

"I want you to give a message to my kind."

"And that would be?" Fraener smiled sadly.

"I want you to tell them that all is not lost. And that everything they believed in is a lie. The dragons never killed Isadore."

"Then who did?" Now Fraener smiled a creepy smile.

"Why I did. My _mate_ was about to cheat on me with a dragon. I couldn't just walk away without making an impression on all the races."

"But what you did caused an endless war! And now because of that maybe Mordecai is going to die!"

"Ah, Mordecai. Don't worry about him. He has always been intended to survive this ever since before I died. Yet, he is the one in the prophecy I created."

"Prophecy? What prophecy? Mika never mentioned a prophecy."

"That's because no one knew of the prophecy, except one person of course, besides myself."

"Who?"

"Eragon. The rider I fought against years ago. He was confused on why I gave up so easily on the final day we fought and I told him why. _'Wanneer u bereiken de juiste leeftijd, dan zult u vallen in liefde en dat vrouwelijke zal dragen u twee bedrijen. Als dit gebeurt, u zal worden sterker dan u gebruikt te worden...een echte koning.' _And that translates into: When you reach the correct age, you will fall in love and that female will bear you two offsprings. If this happens, you will be stronger than you used to be...a true king."

"So the prophecy is about Nathanel and Mordecai?" Fraener laughed.

"You are too simple minded. Is my prophecy _that_ hard to comprehend? Honestly girl, you _are_ pregnant aren't you?" Sapphire bristled.

"That sounds rude to my ears."

"I'm not meaning to offend you, but when you think about it, you already know the answer to the prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you now, but there is something you must know. Dragon demons may create offspring, such as how Mordecai did so with you, but they never mate with anyone."

"And why not? You said yourself just now that Isadore was your mate."

"Here's something to keep in mind. When a dragon demon mates with a human, that human then gets the choice of whether or not to _become_ a dragon demon. If they choose not to, then that human will remain as he or she is and will not live as long as the dragon demon. Cause we live longer than normal humans or dragons."

"So there _is_ a way for someone to become a dragon demon?"

"Why, have you been trying to become the same as your dear, precious, darling Mordecai?" Sapphire bristled even more.

"I don't care if you were one of their kings from the past, you are a jerk! And I _hate_ your guts!" Fraener laughed.

"As to be expected coming from a DragonRider. I am surprised, really. I never expected one of my decendants to fall in love with that of which we are supposed to hate. In a way its like breaking a law. But since Mordecai is the king, he can do whatever he wishes."

"Get lost! I don't want to your ugly, poluted face ever again!" Fraener frowned, which just made him look creepy.

"One day you will regret having ever said that to me. If I am ever resurrected and you are still alive, always look behind you, cause the moment you don't, your throat is mine." Fraener then disappeared and Sapphire woke up gasping. Arian was curled around her on full alert.

_'Arian?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I know I'm four months right now, but we need to go to the demon world.'_

_'No Sapphire. Mordecai told me not to bring you under any circumstances.'_

_'Arian if you do not bring me there, I will find another way there in order to pass along the message that I recieved from my dream just now!'_

_'What message?'_

_'That Fraener really killed Isadore and that all the dragon demons believe in is a lie.'_

_'Which means?'_

_'This war, this grudge, they've always held against the elves, dragons, and DragonRiders has been a lie. And that they aren't beasts, creatures without souls.'_

_'Where'd you hear that one?'_

_'One of them told me that while I was there. I believe his name was Alessandro....but I can't remember. But please Arian! Take me there! If Mordecai demands of it, I'll explain it to him personally.' _Arian looked away from her questioning gaze and growled softly.

_'As long as you are my rider, I will do what you command and you alone. Get on.'_ Getting into a kneeling position, Arian allowed Sapphire to get on his back.

'_Thank you Arian.'_

_'It's my job as your dragon to please you sometimes. Just don't expect it all the time, okay?'_

_'I won't.'_ As Arian jumped into the sky, Sapphire thought about the prophecy. '_What could it mean? How could I know what the answer to the prophecy is?'_

All right review!! If anyone understands the meaning of the prophecy let me know in your reviews and I'll let you know if you are close or correct fully. It took me a long time to get this chapter finished, so I hope it is to your guys liking! Review please!!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing once again! And now it is chapter 22!! This chapter will probably have Eragon in it at least. Please note I did not say _which_ Eragon. Eragon Shadeslayer or the first Eragon. Okay on with chapter 22!! And there is an epic fight scene in the beginning of the chapter! I tried my best to describe it with how they were moving exactly. The translations of the Dutch words will be in parethesis okay? With the first Eragon, I asked Shadow what his description was in the book and she told me that there really wasn't a description of him besides how his face kinda looked. So his hair and eye color I just made up okay guys?

Chapter 22

Sapphire squinted her eyes when she saw all the smoke in the sky. She didn't remember the atmosphere being quite so smoky last time she was here. A loud screech to her right answered her question as to why there was a lot of smoke. The dragon demons were fighting and in the middle of the vast circle was Mordecai and Cerian, bloodied and still fighting each other. On Arian's back, she barely saw Cerian use the pitch-fork-like tail to stab Mordecai in back, who roared in agony and used his own tail to slice as Cerian's neck. Blood gushed everywhere when his tail made contact.

_'They're vicious.'_

_'Yes they are. But we still need to get the message to them quickly.'_ Swooping down, Arian glided towards the fighting dragon demons. At least he wasn't noticed right away. When Arian landed on the ground, he had to jump out of the way as all the dragon demons suddenly surged backwards when Cerian grabbed Mordecai by the tail and tossed him towards them. With a grunt Mordecai landed on his right side and growled seconds later. Standing up, Sapphire could've sworn that something was different about his eyes. They were burning with a desire to win the fight. Roaring, Mordecai lunged forward and snapped at Cerian's throat. Dodging his attack, Cerian used his tail as a whip and whipped Mordecai with the tips of the pitch-fork part. Screeching in pain, Mordecai jumped up in the air, shaking himself, trying anything to ease the pain from the blow. Getting off of Arian's back, Sapphire ran past all of the dragon demons, praying that none of them were feeling blood thirsty. Unfortunetly for her, Cerian noticed her and growled.

_**"Dom meisje! Niet storen!"**_ (Foolish girl! Do not interfere!) Standing still for a moment, Sapphire just took a deep breathe and contemplated on what to do next. If she moved, Cerian would notice her and probably attack. What could she do though?

_**"Sapphire!"**_ Mordecai landed on the ground behind her and used his wing to wrap about her to bring her closer to him.

"Mordecai.."

_**"What're you doing here? I told you to stay in Ellesmera!"**_ Cerian then growled and turned to face the other dragon demons.

_**"Kijken! Hij spreekt in de taal niet bedoeld voor onze soort! Doden hem nu! Hij is niet geschikt om koning! Ik ben!"**_ (Look! He speaks in the language not meant for our kind! Kill him now! He is not fit to be king! I am!) Mordecai roared in outrage and Sapphire began to truly wonder what Cerian had said.

_**"Houd uw schapenkoorts Cerian! Ik sprak in haar taal zo kon ze begrijpen mij! Ze heeft geen een dragon geest, dus ze weet niet wat we schapenkoorts."**_ (Hold your tongue Cerian! I spoke in her language so she could understand me! She is not a dragon demon, so therefore she knows not our tongue.) Cerian growled softly.

_**"En toch zij leek dus zeer goed in het toen ze hier was afgelopen. Wellicht hebt u moeten uitleggen een, Mordechai!"**_ (And yet she seemed so fluent in it when she was here last. Maybe you should explain that one, Mordecai!) Mordecai seemed to frown.

_**"Bent u dat dom? Maar een als jonge als ikzelf moet uitleggen hoe dit allemaal voor u?"**_ (Are you that stupid? Does one as young as myself need to explain all this to you?) Cerian growled angrily.

_**"Onbeschofte weinig brat!!"**_ (Insolent little brat!!) Lunging forward,Cerian grabbed Mordecai and forced him away from Sapphire, who yelped in surprise. Mordecai swung his head up and bit down on Cerian's neck. At that instant Sapphire sensed a presense around her, encouraging her to try and talk to them. As if she knew the language, words she had never even heard of sprung to her mind and somehow she knew it was the right thing to say.

"Luistert u alstublieft! Fraener kwam tot mij in een droom en vertelde mij dat alle u geloofde in is een leugen. Hij inderdaad Isadore gedood omdat ze het had gaan steek hem zijn. Dus uw vijanden niet de DragonRiders, elves, of parlement. Uw vijand uzelf om te geloven Fraener in de eerste plaats!" (Please listen to me! Fraener came to me in a dream and told me that all you believed in is a lie. He really killed Isadore because she was going to betray him. So your enemies are not the DragonRiders, elves, or dragons. Your enemy is yourselves for believing Fraener in the first place!) All the dragon demons looked to her side and froze. Turning around her eyes widened when she saw the shimmering figure of the elf/DragonRider floating beside her. He had angled forest green eyes the peered down a hooked nose and a narrow chin, giving him a fierce appearance. But it white hair was soft against his appearance, making him look kind.

_'It's Eragon...'_

_'The first DragonRider?'_

_'Aye..'_ Arian pressed himself to the ground as close as he could get to Sapphire and yet not too close. Eragon looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Do not look so afraid. You will not die here because I am protecting you. I believe that they will now believe you." As the image of Eragon shimmered away, a loud _**THUD!**_ sounded from behind her. Turning around she saw that Mordecai had pinned Cerian to the ground and was growling softly.

_**"Bent u opleveren?"**_ (Do you yield?) Cerian made a whimper of pain and Sapphire saw that his side had been gashed open viciously.

_**"Natuurlijk...mijn koning."**_ (Of course...my king.) Giving him a bite on the neck, Mordecai growled loudly. Raising his head, he looked at all the dragon demons.

_**"Listen up. I know you can understand me in this language as well. We will believe what Sapphire has just told us to be true about Fraener. After all, why would she lie? Especially when she spoke it in our language? Eragon made a deal with me. If you guys will be completely under my control, he will lift the curse set upon us from the first Eragon..whom was just here a moment ago. Sapphire, do you have anything else that you want to add?"**_ Mordecai looked over at her and she saw that the fierceness she saw earlier was gone now.

"Actually I do. We need your help in Alagaesia. There is a human who was blessed by an elf when he was younger...in fact, he used to be my brother. I say used to be because my brother would not attack his own family or hurt a living soul. His name is Mardonio now and all of Alagaesia needs your help. If you don't help us, there is a huge chance that we'll all die." Mordecai looked at the dragon demons.

_**"What say you? Will you abandon Alagaesia in its time of need when one of their own has once again turned against them? Or will you just sit back here and watch as innocents die day after day. Then eventually we will all die cause we have basically run out of females. True, Sapphire is pregnant with my heir...but we have no way of knowing if she carries a girl or a boy."**_ Sapphire then blinked as understanding crossed her mind, but she didn't say anything. Cerian grunted.

_**"If you will let me up now, my lord, I will start preparing provisions for when we leave to Alagaesia?"**_ Mordecai looked down at him.

_**"Does this mean you will help defend Alagaesia?"**_

_**"Aye. What about the rest of you? Aye?" **_In one voice that chilled her to the bone, they spoke as one.

_**"Aye."**_ Nodding Mordecai backed away from Cerian, who kept his head bowed as he walked away from Mordecai. Turning back into his human form, Mordecai walked over to Sapphire.

"You know you were risking a lot to come here?"

"I know. But I had to get that message to you before it was too late."

"I understand. Lets stay here for a few days before we head back to Ellesmera to let Eragon know I am officially their king."

"All right. Arian?" Arian looked up from his position on the ground.

_'Eh?'_

_'Go ahead and return to Ellesmera and let Eragon know that Mordecai is the king of the dragon demons now.'_

_'Okay. Will you return with him in a few days though?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Mh-hm. If I know Mordecai, he will probably find a way to get you to stay here.'_

_'Don't worry. I'll be back in Ellesmera in a few days with Mordecai.'_

_'If you say so.'_ Standing up Arian nuzzled his rider gently and nodded at Mordecai before flying away.

"I told him to tell Eragon when he gets back to Ellesmera."

"I see." Sapphire reached up and felt Mordecai's forhead.

"You're burning up. Lay down and rest."

"There's no where to rest out here." Sapphire sat down and patted her lap.

"Lay your head on my lap and go to sleep." Sighing, Mordecai looked away from her for a moment before obliging. Moving his hair out of his face, Sapphire leaned down and kissed him.

"Ah...if that's how you'll put me to sleep from now on, I'll enjoy going to sleep." Rolling her eyes, Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at his comment as he finally dozed off. Maybe...just maybe they could live together forever without having to worry about Mardonio ever coming back from the dead. All she knew was that as long as Mordecai was beside her, she'd be happy as can be.

All right review!! I am sorry if the fight scene was not very 'epic' but that's the best I could do for them. I won't be updating until sometime past Thursday cause I have this poetry contest thing coming up at my school and I still have to memorize two poems before then. Anyways please review and let me know what you think so far!!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: All right that Poetry Out Loud thing I had to do Thursday is over now and updates should be coming at least 4-8 days apart okay? I need time to get the idea straight for the next chapter...which I'm lucky I can even get this chapter done cause of how tired I am at the moment. So NO ONE gets confused (cause I know you all will) the little italic scene at the beginning is actually a sneak peak into the future okay?

_**Italic-bold = Dragon demon speaking**_

_**'Italic-bold' = Dragon demon world speaking**_

Chapter 23

_Thunder split the sky as the rain began to pour, slowly washing away all the blood that had been spilled. The dragon demon looked at the DragonRider standing beside her and nodded._

_**"Is it over my brother?"**_

_"It is. Now the two worlds can finally live in peace."_

_**"Which is what our ancestors have always been aiming at. Father will be proud."**__ The DragonRider nodded at his sister._

_"Indeed he shall. We should hurry back before he begins to worry." The demon nodded and knelt down so her brother could climb on her back. When he was on, she roared and flew up in the sky._

Eragon's eyes snapped towards the south when he heard a loud _**BOOM!**_ Saphira looked up from her spot beside him and growled lightly.

_'Eragon..I have a bad feeling about that loud noise.'_

_'What do you think it was?'_

_'Gunshots. That's what it reminded me of.' _Eragon shuddered.

_'I hate those bloody weapons. After all, those weapons almost took you away from me.'_ Saphira's eyes softened.

_'Oh little one.....How is Arya and Akiko?'_

_'They're both fine. What about you?'_

_'I'd be more happy if we went flying more often.'_

_'How about right now then?'_

_'You sure? You don't have anything important to do?'_

_'Saphira...Nothing would stop me from flying with you.'_ Saphira's eyes sparkled as she knelt down for Eragon.

_'If you put it that way, then all right. Get on.'_ Climbing onto her back, Eragon sighed happily as the wind pressed against his face as Saphira jumped into the sky.

~With Mordecai~

Opening his eyes slowly the first thing he noted was that Sapphire was asleep and the fact that it had barely started turning dark around them. Sitting up slowly, Mordecai examined his wounds. They were no longer bleeding, but not quite yet scabbed over either. '_I can't tell Sapphire that the body I'm in is temporary. She'll be so heartbroken...I know she will. Obviously Mika didn't expect me to turn the tables on her and make an alliance with the DragonRiders all in the same day....or maybe she did. If she did know then that would explain why she gave me a temporary body. I can tell it'll last until we win the battle...but for all I know as soon as we enter Alagaesia and begin fighting Mardonio, our strengths will be so strong that Mardonio's men either die or give up and join Eragon's side. Then the battle would be over and...my body will disappear.'_ Mordecai looked at Sapphire and his gaze softened. '_At least she'll in a few months have something that is part of me. Maybe I can give her something that is actually mine and not including a child. A scale perhaps? Or maybe a spike.....Why am I thinking about this now? I have other important things to be worrying about, instead of my might be upcoming death!'_ Standing up slowly, Mordecai closed his eyes and transformed into his demon form. Opening his eyes to make sure Sapphire was directly behind him, Mordecai slowly allowed his magic to become one with the demon world. When he felt the sudden sharp pain of the connection with the world, he growled softly.

_**'What do you want?'**_

_**"I want the other demons' help."**_

_**'Be more specific when talking to the dead nature of your world demon.'**_ Mordecai growled a bit too loud and woke up Sapphire.

"Mordecai?"

_**"Stay behind me Sapphire. I want the help from the wolves, dogs, and cat demons for the upcoming battle soon to take place in Alagaesia."**_

_**'You are asking to bring back the long dead demons from your world in order to help fight an inevitable battle?'**_

_**"I am ASKING for you to bring them back so that the battle may be won!"**_

_**'You are asking something entirely out of our range here, young king. I am sorry to tell you but you will meet your demise in the upcoming battle of which you speak.'**_

_**"You lie. A true dragon demon king at heart never dies in battle."**_

_**'That wasn't so true for Fraener now was it?'**_

_**''Fraener was not a true dragon demon king! He killed his own mate just because she was going to mate with a dragon and then proceeds to begin a never ending battle with the dragons, DragonRiders, and elves for generations upon generations!"**_

_**'Typical young demon king. I will not answer your request.'**_ With a snarl, Mordecai pulled his magic back into his body and went back to his human form. Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nature won't help me. I don't think the dragon demons are enough to fight Mardonio."

"Mordecai...the dragon demons are more than enough to fight Mardonio! I just witnessed the other day how you fight against each other. Imagine all of the dragon demons fighting that way to kill off Mardonio's men. Mordecai...all we really need is the dragon demons. And...all I need is you beside me forever." Mordecai placed his hand on Sapphire's cheek and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I understand that but..." Mordecai trailed off as his heart stopped for a split second as a sign that something terrible was happening.

"But what?" As Sapphire watched in concern, Mordecai's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head once more and he collapsed. "Mordecai!?" Trying to shake him awake, Sapphire began to cry drastically.

"HELP!!!!!!!" She screamed to no one in particular.

~With Mardonio~

Mardonio smiled as finally the spell worked. It was the second time he he had tried it. Last time it was a failure and that was about a month ago. But now it finally worked. One of his men, Ian, slowly backed away from the skeleton that was slowly gaining muscles, blood, organs, and soon skin.

"Uh, sir....what's happening?"

"The exact same thing Damien did when he resurrected me. It should've been Damien doing it again but _Nathanel_ had to go and blow him to tiny little morsels to where he could no longer be identified, so now I have to do the resurrecting."

"But who is that you're ressurecting?" Ian backed away as the now fully developed body stood up and looked around. Golden yellow hair looked silver in the moonlight, and when he looked at them, Ian couldn't tell what his eye color was.

"He is my only advantage over those new dragon things." Mardonio said while bowing to the man.

"Hmph. Even though I just heard that little comment of yours, human who has been blessed by an elf, I shall accept that position as long as you do not command me to do your biddings. After all I used to be a king." Ian looked at Mardonio.

"Sir who is this?" The man looked at Ian.

"How about you address me instead of him. I am Fraener. And I have come back for only one reason...and that is to destroy the race of dragons, DragonRiders, and elves all in one single blow."

All right review!!!! I know I'm evil for bringing back Fraener, but he is a major part in it...I guess. So has anyone figured out what's wrong with Mordecai yet? I'll give you ONE hint: He mentioned one of the things. I'm not saying more than that!! You'll find out most likely in the next chapter! Hmm.....shall I give you guys a sneak peak of the next one?? If anyone can guess who the DragonRider and the dragon demon were in the beginning of the chapter, I'll give you a....uh...a cookie or something? You pick if you get it right, okay? That sneak peak I mentioned....hmm....Yeah, I'll give you guys one.

"What did you just say?! Who is helping them?!"

"Calm down Lexand."

"Don't tell me to calm down! If Fraener is helping Mardonio's side we are all dead!"

"Believe in your son. He'll be able to get the dragon demons under his control."

"You don't get it do you, Eragon and Murtagh? Fraener was _the _most powerful and strongest dragon demon king in history! We do not stand a chance!!"

All right review!!!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!! I appreciate it!! There might be a _slight _surprise in this chapter that you guys might not be expecting. It'll be a turn for the final battle against Mardonio and now Fraener. So yes, it is a good twist. If you all were wondering why Oromis and Glaedr haven't shown up is because they are relaxing until they are truly needed for something.

Chapter 24

Eragon looked up as Jayden and Nathanel came running towards him panting heavily.

"Lord Eragon! Mardonio has a dragon demon with him!" Murtagh, who was only a few feet away, looked up in surprise.

"Does that mean Mordecai failed?" Eragon looked at his half brother slowly, hoping that wasn't true. Nathanel bristled for a moment.

"My brother would _not_ fail so easily." Ever since Mordecai had returned to the demon world, Nathanel now looked more like an elf. His face was not cat-like though. Murtagh put up both hands in submission.

"I did not say that he failed easily. I was just asking if it meant that he failed." Jayden looked from Nathanel to his father looking slightly scared.

"Father what is going to happen if the dragon demons are allied with Mardonio?"

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, Jayden I really do not know. Eragon?"

"I say we ask Lexand and Alexina about this. After all, Lexand did use to be one. Nathanel run and get your parents." Narrowing his eyes, Nathanel glared at Eragon for a moment before obeying.

'_Obviously, Saphira, Nathanel has not quite yet forgiven his parents for leaving him there in the forest seventeen years ago.'_

_'I feel sorry for him, though it is not good to hold a grudge for so long.'_

_'Actually, I think the grudge just now surfaced. After all, he had not known what had happened years ago until he was almost seventeen when all hell broke lose. And it still is!'_

_'I agree little one.'_ Lexand and Alexina then appeared jogging side-by-side with Nathanel.

"You called lord Eragon?"

"Yes. Jayden, Nathanel explain to them what the dragon demon with Mardonio looks like." Jayden nodded and turned to Lexand.

"It was _enormous_! The scales looked almost like gold reflecting sunlight. And I think I heard Mardonio say his name was Fraener." Lexand's eyes widened in horror.

"What did you just say?! Who is helping them?!"

"Calm down Lexand." Lexand whirled around to stare wildly at Murtagh.

"Don't tell me to calm down! If Fraener is helping Mardonio's side we are all dead!"

"Believe in your son. He'll be able to get the dragon demons under his control." Eragon said calmly.

"You don't get it do you, Eragon and Murtagh? Fraener was _the _most powerful and strongest dragon demon king in history! We do not stand a chance!!" A shadow then passed over them and before they could react, Arian landed beside Lexand.

"Arian?" Arian looked straight at Eragon.

_'Eragon, Mordecai has control over the dragon demons. Why do you look so frightened?'_

"Fraener has been resurrected Arian. And he is on Mardonio's side." Arian's eyes blazed with anger and hatred.

_'I shall kill both of them to rid Sapphire of horror!'_

"Wait a minute. I understand with Mardonio..but why is Fraener a horror to Sapphire?" Arian then told them about the dream Sapphire had with Fraener in it and the threat given to her. Murtagh's eyes widened.

"We can't let him get to Sapphire then. I believe Sapphire's only hope is you, Arian and Mordecai as protection at the moment." Lexand, who moments ago was freaking out, blinked as if something has just came to him.

"Fraener was the strongest dragon demon king..." He mumbled.

"What? What did you say Lexand?" Lexand bit his lip for a few seconds before answering.

"Fraener he was the strongest dragon demon king."

"And?"

"Dragon demon king. There were other types of demons. We may have a chance. If we can get the first Eragon back from the dead for the battle and the strongest demon kings, besides Fraener, on our sides then we would be able to fight Fraener with more power."

"And what exactly would we be looking at?" Eragon asked curiously.

"We would be looking at a single dragon demon going up against all the male dragon demons, a wolf demon, cat demon, and whatever else we could find. There is one wolf demon I can remember in history that stuck out the most. His name was Lykaon. Unlike the dragon demons, they didn't have last names. After all, the wolf demons were almost always in their demon forms. The cat demon was Leilah, she was the only female ruler of the demons. The dog demons' name was Yuudai. But I'd prefer if we at least at Lykaon on our side."

"Why him?" Lexand looked at Nathanel and smiled sadly.

"He was the only one who was able to defeat a dragon demon before in battle and lived to tell about it."

"Then what about Leilah?"

"She was well known to be able to defend places and still be able to give out orders while fighting. She stayed calm during battle and was never affected by the heat of battle."

"And Yuudai?"

"Yuudai...well..he," Lexand sighed before continuing. "He was well known for his brutality while killing." Jayden gulped as he pictured a dog brutally killing people. But then he remembered that they were talking about strong demon kings from the past, so he pushed that thought from his mind.

"So do we resurrect these three strong demon kings you have mentioned and the first Eragon?" Murtagh questioned looking at Eragon.

"I don't know. After all, we don't know what we are up against." Lexand sighed again.

"You are up against the strongest dragon demon that has ever lived. So strong that he could level all of Alagaesia in one hour if he wanted to." Once again Jayden gulped. Who knew his father's life was so complicated?

~Somewhere in the demon world~

A figure slowly moved from the spot where he had been sleeping for a long time. Standing up, he shook the dirt out of his fur and looked around. The world that he had loved so dearly was now almost completely dead. Growling, he shook his stiff limbs. '_I shall speak with the dragon demon king and find out why this world is dying.'_ Pulling himself to his full height and began running in the direction where the dragon demons territory would be in 50 miles.

All right review!! Only one question for you guys to ask yourselves: Which demon was that at the end? Lykaon? Yuudai? Or some other demon that won't be able to help them in battle? Review and I shall update so you guys can figure out! I know you guys are probably wondering what is going on with Mordecai...all of that shall be revealed...in the next chapter. Review!!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Okay I'm sure everyone by now knows for a fact that I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it! This chapter I hope will smooth right on by without any problems occuring...but then again with the way the story is set up, I highly doubt it. Lets just assume everything is "peaceful" okay?.....Okay that won't work for this chapter. You'll find out soon enough.

_"italics" - Wolf demon talking_

_'italics' - thinking_

Chapter 25

Alessandro walked out of Mordecai's room and slowly shook his head at Sapphire, who hung her head, tears still going down her cheeks. Sitting down beside her, Alessandro looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be all right." He tried to reassure her, but when she looked him in the eyes, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Be all right? Of course he won't be all right! This is the second time he's passed out Alessandro! Is he dying?!"

"I really don't know. Our world is dying around us, but we ourselves aren't dying yet. We still have our primary food source."

"And that is?"

"Believe it or not, but we have stored up on foods from the towns far out in the demon world that are still alive."

"You mean there are places here, in this very world that is still alive?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. If our primary source dies, then so do we. Its just the way it works."

"At least that explains why you guys have not died yet. What with the dying geography and having no females able to mate and everything." Alessandro sighed.

"It really sucks. To have no females here really." Alessandro glanced at her slowly. "In Alagaesia...is there plenty of females for the dragons?"

"Not really. Unless they all want to mate with their siblings then sure there is enough. But my fathers cousin, Eragon, his dragon Saphira and another male named Thorn mated and had at least 14 eggs. Arian, my dragon, was one of them. Most of the dragons in Alagaesia right now are decended from Saphira and Thorn."

"Ah. I see. At least they have a choice of being able to mate. We don't. All that is here is males." Cerian then came towards them from some unknown place.

"Alessandro I need to speak to Mordecai." Standing up quickly, Alessandro blocked Cerian's path.

"I don't trust you."

"Please. It's important."

"He's sleeping."

"It's about Alagaesia and possibly the future of all the races." Sapphire stood up slowly and looked Cerian in the eye.

"What about Alagaesia?" Cerian looked at her reproachfully for a moment, before deciding to tell her.

"This Mardonio fellow he got a wild hair up his ass and decided to resurrect Fraener from the grave." Sapphire gasped and almost fell the ground when her knees gave out, but Alessandro caught her.

"He's back?" Sapphire looked down at the ground. '_Was he serious about that threat?'_ A growl from behind caught their attention. Behind Cerian was a black wolf with scars all over it and mixed blue eyes. It would've looked normal except for the size of it. If she were to compare it to something, she would have to compare the wolf to the size of a 5 month old dragon. Cerian growled and turned into his dragon form, roaring at the wolf.

"Alessandro who is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a demon wolf before."

"A demon _wolf_?" Sapphire had to hold back her fear. She was afraid of wolves.

"Yes. We battled them for many years, but I was born after the wars were over. That was about five years before the females started dying. After Fraener's death of course." Something then clicked in Sapphire's brain.

"That's it! I know why the females died."

"Why?"

"Its part of that curse set upon the dragon demons by the DragonRiders. It just didn't take full effect until the fifth year afterwards." A loud bark caught made them look at Cerian and the wolf, only to find Cerian actually submitting to the wolf. Alessandro began to chuckle.

"Cerain...That's pathetic. The wolf demon is _smaller_ than you by a good seven or eight feet and you're _submitting_ to it."

_**"Shut up! I'd like you to try and fight this thing!" **_ The wolf looked at Alessandro, who stopped chuckling instantly.

_"I wish to speak to the dragon demon king."_

_**"State who you are first!"**_

_"Very well. My name is Lykaon. I am the only living wolf demon currently and I used to be their king before I died. I wish to speak to the current dragon demon king, if there is one, to find out why this world is dying and why all of my race is completely dead...excluding myself."_ Sapphire raised her eyebrows.

"That's a very good reason to talk to Mordecai I believe." She looked at Alessandro and Cerian, who looked at her in disbelief.

"Sapphire! Mordecai is in no condition to see visitors!"

"Yeah? So does that mean I'm in a condition to be made to sit on the floor?" Alessandro's mouth flung open instantly and ran off to find a chair or something for her to sit on.

"Well...lord Lykaon, I grant you permission to enter lord Mordecai's room. But first you must leave your demon form and speak to him in your human disguise." Lykaon looked at her and only nodded, before putting up a human disguise as she put it. He had short red hair and the mixed blue eyes.

"I did as you asked." His voice had a slight accent to it and very deep and warm. There was no roughness or anything messing up his voice. His voice was perfect for him. Sapphire noticed the scars in his wolf form were still on him. He had one on each eye, one across his nose, one on his neck, and one she could barely see but she assumed it was the one that probably killed him since it was on his chest where his heart should be. Which now she also noted that he was only wearing pants of some sort, but no shirt. Alessandro returned right as Lykaon entered the room.

"Sapphire! You let him go inside?!"

"Yes. He did as I asked."

"And that was?"

"For him to look human at least." Alessandro sighed.

"You are so frustrating."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire's held a dangerous tone and Alessandro backed away quickly.

"I didn't mean it that way! Please don't hurt me!" Sapphire smiled warmly at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lykaon then opened the door quickly and looked at Sapphire, who was now sitting in a chair.

"There is something wrong with your lover boy."

"He's still unconsious?"

"Its not just that."

"Then what is it?" Lykaon looked at Sapphire sadly and she dreaded what he was about to tell her.

"I sensed that he shares blood with Fraener, one of the old dragon kings, and that is affecting him. According to the demon world, Fraener is back from the dead and resides in Alagaesia at this moment. So I believe because Fraener is back from the dead, his powers are causing poor Mordecai in there to barely be able to move, let alone fly for very long. So until we kill Fraener, I highly doubt he'll be moving from that bed there."

"I see." Sapphire looked down at the ground. '_At least it's nothing too drastic.'_

"And one other thing I picked up from his scent. Not only is Fraener's power affecting him, but his body is dying as well. Having already died once before, I know what death feels like. But he had a body prepared for him, since technically his body was absorbed into his twins' flesh whilst in the womb. I know this because the demon world likes to gossip about the living events. His fake body, the one he is in now, is slowly dying."

"How long will his fake body last?" Alessandro asked slowly, trying not to make Sapphire upset.

"I would guess about two years at the most."

"That long? Not to sound mean, but I heard that when a body is dying the body only lasts for a few months."

"Correct, but only for you dragon demons. Wolf demons' bodies, when dying, last for about three years before sucking the last vital energy out of our bodies just to simply close our eyes. But in Mordecai's case, he is part of a prophecy that Fraener created. So his original power has been tripled because little missy here-"

"_Sapphire._" Sapphire's eyes were shut tightly as she interrupted him.

"Forgive me. As I was saying, his original power has been tripled because Sapphire here is pregnant with twins."

"What?!"

"You didn't understand the meaning of the prophecy?"

"I thought the part about two offspring or something was meaning Nathanel and Mordecai."

"Nope. Mordecai stands in the king spot and you little Sapphire missy are the queen who brings forth the heirs and the ones who will change the world completely."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Surely there is something in history that has you well known for."

"Oh. Yes there is."

"What is it then?"

"I killed a dragon demon and lived to tell about it. Doesn't seem like much of a victory does it? But no other wolf demon was able to defeat a dragon demon ever. If they did, they died soon after because of blood loss. I lived during the entire battle, and did not die of blood loss. After that I was made the wolf demon king. A few years pass by and Fraener discovers Alagaesia. You know what happens after that."

"What's going to happen to Mordecai once Fraener is dead?"

"Assuming he doesn't win this battle that will take place soon? I assume that he'll either die or he earns himself an actual body that he can live in forever until he chooses to die. But what about you Sapphire? Are you willing to give up your life to save dear, dying Mordecai from the jaws of death? Or are you going to enjoy the last two years you have with him? Those are your two decisions to make before you give birth. If you do not decide before you give birth, then the decision is not yours to make. That will be when destiny takes over."

All right review!! I know it was really only with the demons in this chapter, but last chapter it was with Alagaesia. So do you guys like Lykaon?? As far as I remember, he is the only character in the story who has red hair. Two questions for all of you. Who do you guys think is going to win the final battle? And who is going to kill Mardonio and Fraener? Answer those two questions in your reviews please (that includes you Writer of the North)!!! I worked hard on this chapter....so please review!!


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Okay I still do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters okay?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing guys! Do you guys like Lykaon? If you guys don't like him now, you'll like him later on. Lets just say he has a ability that Fraener will never achieve. And that's kindness.

Chapter 26

Sapphire held on tightly as Lykaon ran past dead tree and bushs. An hour ago she had decided that they return to Alagaesia to warn Eragon and the other DragonRiders. She had told the dragon demons to wait for Mordecai to give them a command to take action and Lykaon was chosen to come with her. That is how she was currently riding on a demons back.

_"You don't need to be so stiff. I'm not going to run into anything."_

"Not to sound rude or anything but...I'm afraid of wolves."

_"Ah. And I'm a demon wolf. So I guess it doesn't really help you?"_

"No not really. But your scars make you less terrifying."

_"Pray tell how little missy."_

"My name is Sapphire! And....I don't know. It shows me that you've been through a lot."

_"I have. And I was wishing that I wouldn't have to come back into all of this. But fate obviously wants me back here. Hold on, we need to jump up into that portal there."_ Sapphire squinted her eyes as Lykaon jumped straight up in the air and through the portal. When he landed on the ground, Sapphire let out a steady breath of relief.

"We're alive." Lykaon just chuckled as he continued to run, but being more careful this time with not knowing the area he was in.

"Lykaon?"

_"Yes?"_

"Is this the first time you've ever been in Alagaesia?"

_"Yes. I've never set paw here before and I must say it surprises me on how it looks. I always pictured it the skies to be full of dragons."_

"From the stories I've heard it used to be. Until Galbatorix."

_"Galba-...oh yes, him. I remember seeing him the day he died. He was yelling in anger at being killed by someone who used to be a farmboy and didn't deserve the title of being a DragonRider. He would've kept screaming about that for years if I hadn't snarled at him to be quiet. The look on his face was priceless! I don't think he's ever heard of my kind before."_

"No one has. We didn't even know dragon demons existed. Everyone in Alagaesia believed the strongest creature in the world was a dragon. Guess we were wrong."

_"There are plenty of creatures in the world stronger than the strongest one that people believe is the strongest. It's the only way the world can balance its self."_

"So there is a creature out there stronger than you?"

_"Exactly. But among the demon wolves? No....well maybe if I ever mated."_

"You've never mated?"

_"No. When I was alive, I didn't want to share my strength with anyone. In a way, I was very greedy. Excluding the part that I didn't want to share it with another wolf, I used my strength only to help others. Which is what sets me apart from Fraener."_

"Makes sense. You can't be mad at yourself for wanting to keep your power to yourself. Everyone at least once in their life have something they never want to share with anyone." Sapphire gasped when Lykaon jumped over a fallen log.

_"I would be very happy if you would help direct me there."_

"Why don't I just call Arian?"

_"Your dragon? Go ahead. It'll be easier for me. I'll follow on the ground in case something tries coming after you."_ Lykaon stopped running and grunted. To him Alagaesia was a place that was completely alien to him. But watching Sapphire, he started wondering if maybe this world was better than his own. '_What would my life be like if I was a normal wolf?.....Completely different.'_ Lykaon's ear swiveled backwards when he thought he heard something approaching. Narrowing his eyes slowly, he listened to the nature around him and sensed the man behind them aiming his gun at him. Growling, he turned around and charged at the man, jaws closing in on his throat. But before he could reach him, a dog came running out and almost attacked him until it saw how enormous Lykaon was. The dog ran off with its tail between its legs.

_"I would suggest you run off just like that dog."_ Lykaon warned the hunter, who only smiled.

"If I did that, lord Mardonio and lord Fraener will have my head. But what on earth are you? Some sort of mutant that the DragonRider's created through magic?"

_"I'm surprised Fraener didn't inform you humans on the creatures that live where he used to. I am a wolf demon and I am known mostly for the fact that I can kill a dragon demon and live thought it. But you....you aren't going to be able to pass on the message because now you are wolf food."_ Lykaon lunged at the hunter again and his jaws closed around the mans' throat. Sapphire didn't even turn around. The sight of blood was the last thing she needed to see right now.

~With Mordecai~

Slowly opening his eyes, Mordecai groaned. His head was throbbing and his entire body hurt like hell. '_Where is Sapphire? I can't sense her...'_ Sitting up slowly, he noticed that he was not as energetic as he was a few days ago. Placing a hand to his temple, he half way closed his eyes. '_I hope that we kill Fraener soon. When we kill him will my pain go away? If so, then that will be a wonderful reprieve. If not then....I'll accept my fate as long as Sapphire lives.'_ Opening the door to his room, Mordecai looked outside only to see Alessandro and Cerian bickering.

"What's going on?" Both of them jumped in surprise.

"Lord Mordecai you're awake!! Lady Sapphire will be so happy!"

"Where is Sapphire?"

"Oh...She returned to Alagaesia just about an hour ago with Lykaon."

"Who?!"

"Lykaon. A wolf demon." Mordecai narrowed his eyes. '_Did nature actually grant my request and brought back the strong rulers of the cat, dog, and wolf demons?'_

"I'll signal you guys for when it's time for war."

"Where are you going?"

"Alagaesia. With Fraener back from the grave I cannot let Sapphire be there alone. Even with the protection of Arian, I will not rest peacefully unless I know for sure she is safe." In one swift movement Mordecai turned into his demon form only to feel a searing feeling go through his entire body. But the searing feeling didn't hurt...it brought pleasure to him. Almost like his body was being filled with energy and power. Spreading his wings, Mordecai watched his shadow and saw in amazement that the spikes that were on his body grew longer and sharper. The pitch-fork tail became sharper and fire danced around the tips. Smiling, Mordecai felt his power increase suddenly. Roaring in delight, Mordecai launched himself into the air. '_Maybe I am looking forward to the battle now. Fraener you're going to regret making that prophecy that Sapphire mentioned. Because now that very prophecy is going to kill you!!'_ In the corner of his eyes he saw that little flames were dancing now in random places on his wings. With a loud, echoing roar, Mordecai flew throught the portal leading to Alagaesia.

_**"Tijd om te spelen Fraener!"**_ (A/N: Time to play Fraener!)

Okay I think that is a good spot to leave this chapter off at. If any of you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please feel free to suggest away. I'll give you guys one little hint about the next chapter: Two people get kidnapped. I'm not saying _who_ they are though. In the next chapter though I think I might bring Morzan and Brom into it again. They haven't shown up for a bit. Review please!!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Still do not own them in any way okay?

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Are you guys ready to find out who gets kidnapped in this chapter? If you're not then....too bad cause it happens in this chapter and I'll say ONE thing! Mordecai is going to be pissed soon. **WARNING: Someone dies in this chapter.**

Chapter 27

Sapphire looked down at the passing trees as Arian flew towards Ellesmera. She could barely see Lykaon following at his own pace beneath them.

_'Any wierd adventures in the demon world that you encountered after I left?'_

_'Not really...well except for Lykaon coming back from the dead and finding out that I hold Mordecai's very life in my hands with one decision.'_ Sapphire filled Arian in on what had happened. After a while Sapphire noticed that it had gone very silent.

_'Arian?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Call the closest dragon and make sure the dragon brings its rider.'_

_'Why?'_

_'It's too silent.'_

_'You're right but why're you scared?'_

_'Arian...bad things happen when it is too silent.'_ Nodding his head, Arian was silent for a few minutes. He then told her that Luna and Jayden were on their way. Looking down from Arian's back, Sapphire saw that Lykaon was nowhere to be seen. '_Where's Lykaon?'_

_'The wolf demon?'_

_'Yeah. Where'd he go?'_

_'I thought he was following us..'_

_'He was a few minutes ago.'_ A loud roar then echoed through the forest and Sapphire froze. That sounded like a dragon demon! As Luna and Jayden came into view, Fraener came flying up through the tree tops and attacked Arian. Screaming, Sapphire held onto the saddle tightly.

_'Luna! Get your scaly hide over here and get Sapphire to safety!!'_ Sapphire watched as Luna came towards them quickly and Jayden helped her onto his dragon. Once off Arian's back, Arian gave a bugle and flew off towards Fraener.

"Jayden we have to help him!"

"Not until we get you to safety."

"He could die if we don't help him!"

"Sapphire think about what Mordecai would do if you were killed! He would skin us all alive!"

"So you're just going to let Arian be killed by the strongest dragon demon king?" Jayden sighed and looked away from Sapphire.

"If you're killed, I am telling Mordecai that you made me do this okay?" Luna then flew towards Fraener and Arian, roaring her lungs out.

"Thank you Jayden." Before Luna could get close to Fraener, a net flew up from the trees and snared Luna in it. Screeching, Luna started to flap her wings in an attempt to free herself.

"Hold on Sapphire!!" But Sapphire was watching Arian's fight with Fraener. As she was watching, she saw Fraener's tail whip around and slash Arian's neck open. With a scream, Arian dropped to the ground.

"ARIAN!!!"

"Luna fly to the ground. It is pointless to struggle against the net." Luna nodded her head and flew straight towards the ground only to be tied down with chains. A man grabbed Sapphire and held onto her tightly, not letting her go. Another man was holding Jayden, who now had something that looked like a sack over his head.

"Take them to lord Mardonio. I believe he will be quite surprised by his sisters' new development." Sapphire held back a growl that threatened to rise from her throat. Where was Lykaon?! Fraener then swooped down from the sky and landed beside them in his demon form.

_**"Give them to me. I shall personally deliver them to Mardonio."**_ The men nodded and shoved both Jayden and Sapphire towards Fraener, who Sapphire could've sworn just smirked when he saw her.

"You should've stayed dead." Sapphire muttered low enough for only him to hear.

_**"Oh, but then I wouldn't be able to ensure that the DragonRiders and dragons died off officially. I failed to last time...but this time I will succeed."**_

"What makes you so confident?" Jayden snapped and Sapphire had to hold back a gasp when Fraener jumped into the sky without warning.

_**"I guess it is safe to tell you both. I cannot die. I am completely and utterly bound to someone in this world."**_

"And that is?" Fraener laughed in his demon form which sent a shudder down Sapphire's back.

_**"Mordecai Aliah."**_ Sapphire gasped. The only way to kill Fraener, if he was telling the truth of course, would be to kill Mordecai?! '_No! I won't believe it! I can't...'_

~With Mordecai~

Mordecai landed perfectly in a small field of wild flowers and inhaled slowly. Something was wrong. He could tell just by the scent in the air. It smelled like....blood. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around only to see Arian with his neck slashed open.

_**"Arian! Where is Sapphire?"**_

_'Fraener attacked us.'_ Mordecai jumped over to him and supported him with his shoulder.

_**"He kidnapped her?"**_

_'Jayden and Luna as well.'_ Mordecai couldn't help but growl in anger.

_**"And he wounded you so you couldn't come to her aid...That bastard!" **_Arian moaned softly and layed down on the ground softly.

_'Mordecai I want you to do me a favor...'_

_**"Don't talk as if you're not going to make it Arian. I'll get Eragon or Murtagh and have them heal you."**_Arian snapped his jaws but it didn't have as much force as it used to.

_'No. What I want you to do for me is take care of Sapphire and don't let them resurrect me.'_

_**"Why? You don't want to be with Sapphire?" **_Arian growled softly, almost too low for Mordecai to hear.

_'Don't you ever say that. It's just that I cannot handle this world anymore. And she'll be fine after a while....after all she has you.'_

_**"Surely you know as well that I too am going to die soon."**_

_'You won't. Not as long as Sapphire has a say in it.'_ Arian layed his head down and sighed.

_**"Arian..."**_

_'Make sure Sapphire lives no matter what. I suggest that you be the first dragon demon that allows someone to ride you in battle.'_

_**"You mean like a DragonRider?"**_

_'That's what I'm meaning. Ugh...You and Sapphire can kill Fraener and Mardonio. I know you can. Let her ride you during the battle...become one and you will fulfil Fraener's prophecy.'_ Arian's eyes then closed and he stopped breathing. Mordecai nudged him with his snout, before silent tears fell. Standing up all the way, Mordecai tossed back his head and screeched, flaring his wings out at the same time.

_**"U ZAL DALEN TOT MIJN TALONS FRAENR!!! VLOEK U! NIETS U DIT!! TIJD OM TE STERVEN!!" **_(A/N: You will fall to my talons Fraener!!! Curse you! Damn you bastard!! Time to die!!) Mordecai jumped up into the air, sending flower petals every where and roared once again in anger. The small flames that were in random places were now larger flames that were dancing wildly wherever they touched. And the flame was bright blue. With his mind, Mordecai entered Cerian's mind and gave him the signal to bring the dragon demons to Alagaesia. '_**It is time to start fighting. He kidnapped Sapphire, killed Arian, and is probably going to kill Sapphire before she can give birth...or even worse kill her after she gives birth and keeps my child for his own!!!'**_ If Fraener was lucky, he would live to see tomorrow. If he had no luck whatsoever...then well, he would die tonight.

All right review!! I tried making this chapter longer than the previous one but I think that is a good part to leave it off at. I know I am horrible for killing Arian off...I hate myself for doing it. Okay you guys want to help me with something? It's going to be important for a few chapters down the road...Can you guys suggest some names for Sapphire's babies? Yes she is having twins if no one has guessed already. I worked very hard on this chapter and now you guys know who gets kidnapped. Hey at least Sapphire isn't alone with Mardonio and Fraener right? And I didn't lie. Luna was not kidnapped...Oops! That's a spoiler for the next chapter. Oh well. But yeah, suggest names if you want. I'd be most grateful if you guys did (you too Writer of the North if you have any suggestions). Review please!!


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing once again! This chapter I hope will be longer than the last one and it will probably end with a cliff hanger. If not, then the next chapter _will _end with a cliff hanger.

Chapter 28

Luna tried to look around but the net was being pressed onto her. Growling, she glared at the men.

"It's staring at me...What do I do?"

"Just ignore the creature. Eventually it'll pass out from the pressure being applied by the net." Luna narrowed her eyes. '_I think not...'_ She attempted to snap her jaws, but the motion created too much pressure on her skull, so she just continued to glare.

"Hey I heard that one of the DragonRiders has a half breed as a child." Luna stopped herself from attempting to lunge forward and bite the mans head off for calling her rider a half breed.

"Yeah. I heard it too. But I didn't hear which one."

"Too bad no one knows since then we could...oh I don't know, kidnap him and hold him as a hostage until the DragonRider agrees to give into lord Mardonio and lord Fraener." Luna growled at them, trying to shut them up. '_If only they knew that they already have Murtagh's son as a hostage....then I don't think they'd be so confident. Especially if they found out that the son is also a DragonRider.'_

"Dude, can we just knock the creature out? Or kill it?"

"No. Lord Mardonio wants at least one dragon alive."

"True. But there is still like eighteen of them still."

"True...very true." One of the men grabbed an axe and approached Luna cautiously.

"Do you think it'll squirt blood when you chop off the neck?"

"Who knows?" Right as he was about to swing, a wolf came flying out of the bushes and attacked him.

"Dude!! Look at the _size_ of that thing!!" The wolf growled at them angrily, making them back away slowly. Using his left foreleg, he cut the net and Luna stood up, growling as well.

"Oh no...." The wolf narrowed his eyes and barked.

"Run away!!" Luna looked at the wolf and nodded her head.

'_I thank you.'_

_"Don't worry about it. I hope you can help me."_

_'With what?'_

_"Finding Sapphire and Arian."_

_'Sapphire and Jayden were kidnapped by Fraener. And Arian fell somewhere over in that direction after Fraener injured him.'_

_"I think we better hurry to where Arian is. A wound from a dragon demon is very fatal."_ Nodding her head, Luna followed after the wolf.

_'My name is Luna. You are?'_

_"Lykaon."_

_'Lexand was talking about you. He said you were the strongest wolf demon king and that you lived through a battle with a dragon demon.'_

_"Yes. I'll tell you the story some other time."_

_'Okay.' _When they reached the flower field, they froze when they saw Arian's body laying limp.

'_Arian...?'_ Lykaon walked over to the dragon and nudged him with his nose.

_"Fraener killed him. We're too late."_ Sitting down on his haunches, Lykaon threw his head back and howled mournfully. Luna saw the jagged scar on his chest and somehow knew instantly that was the wound that had killed him.

~With Mordecai~

Going into a steep dive, Mordecai flew down through the trees and made a quick, easy landing on the grass. Raising his head, he looked around until he saw the very person he was looking for. Turning back into his human form, he marched right up to his father and grabbed his shirt.

"Hij nam haar! Vader, wat moet ik doen?!" (A/N: He took her! Father, what do I do?!)

"Eerste, rustig. Nu wat bent u het over?" (A/N: First, calm down. Now what are you talking about?)

"Fraener nam Sapphire en hij Arian gedood. WAT KAN IK NU DOEN?!?!?!" (A/N: Fraener took Sapphire and he killed Arian. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!)

"Mordecai..Fraener will not kill Sapphire. I know that much for sure. But I do know for a fact that you need to calm down."

"I am calm."

"Uh-huh."

"I am!"

"Then why are your eyes glowing black?" Mordecai looked away for a moment. He had forgotten that his father used to be a dragon demon. So of course he would know how to tell if one is angry or not.

"I can't calm down. Arian told me that I have to let Sapphire be the first dragon demon rider."

"He said that?"

"Aye."

"Then honor his last wishes. If he wanted you to be Sapphire's dragon demon, then be her dragon demon. Allow her to actually ride you."

"But we aren't made to be riden by anyone! We-" Lexand put his finger to Mordecai's lips.

"That's enough. Believe it or not Mordecai, but your mother and I participated together in battle a few years before you and Nathanel were even a possibilty in our hearts. She wasn't my rider, but I carried her away from the battle when she almost died. So that is what we've always believed was the dragon demon destiny. To never be rode. But in reality, all we are is a different type of dragon that can birth to live young. And of course talk, but our mouths don't move in a normal pattern like the elves, dwarves, or humans. Our mouths just move up and down and the words come out. But some, their mouths don't even move. It just hangs open while they talk. An example of this would be Fraener. His jaw doesn't close when he's speaking in his demon form. But yours does. I'm getting off subject aren't I?"

"Very."

"Forgive me. All I'm trying to say is that if Arian believes you are meant to be the first dragon demon who has a rider, then respect his beliefs and allow Sapphire to ride you."

"So you want me to wear a saddle and that ridiculous battle armor they have the dragons wear?"

"Yes and no. Yes to the part with the saddle, so Sapphire can be comfortable on your back whilst in battle. No to the dragon armor because you are not a dragon. You are a dragon demon, but dragon demons are not immortal. Once something hits your heart, then its all over for you. Are you going to let Sapphire ride you?" Mordecai lowered his head thinking about his answer. When he lifted his head, Nathanel came running towards them.

"Father! Oh, hi Mordecai! But father, I haven't seen Jayden for a few hours now." Mordecai looked at Nathanel in confusion.

"Jayden?"

"You know Murtagh's son."

"I know who Jayden is, but he hasn't been seen in a while?"

"No." Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Fraener took Jayden with him as well..." At that moment Luna landed behind him and shook herself off.

_'Glad to see you're still alive Mordecai.' _A wolf came running towards them and stopped. Lexand's eyes widened.

"Lykaon?!" Nathanel looked at the wolf.

"You mean that's a wolf demon?"

"Yes. And it's Lykaon."

"He looks like a normal wolf. Except for his eyes of course."

"Wolf demons are slightly larger than normal wolves. Other than that, they are pretty much the same but capable of taking down dragons and other large creatures." Lykaon went to his human form and looked at them all seriously.

"We have a lot to get started on right away. I know that I've killed a dragon demon before, but Fraener is working with someone blessed by something."

"Mardonio. He's been blessed by an elf and he's totally and utterly evil." Nathanel told him in a hurry.

"I see. What on earth has this place come to? I've heard all these stories about how wonderous this world is, but I hate to say it but...this place is anything _but _wonderous. I have no idea how elves, humans, dwarves, DragonRiders, or any creature for that matter can live here. It's too chaotic."

"Alagaesia is really a wonderful world, lord Lykaon. But with it being ruled by evil, it is starting to lack that quality."

"I see." '_Then there is no other choice but to destroy the evil.'_ Mordecai narrowed his eyes while he stared at Lykaon, who had gone very silent.

"Your silence worries me, Lykaon."

"Why is that?"

"First, I have to save the woman I loved quickly or else I'll go crazy. And second, I don't like it when another demon goes silent when I haven't known them for a few days."

"Well them I'm sorry to worry you."

"Who says I'm _worried_?" Lexand put his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"Son...do not start something that you'll regret later." Nathanel nodded his head.

"He's right Mordecai, and you know it. Lykaon?"

"Hm?"

"Will you both please try and work together?"

"I'll try. It's up to your brother now if he'll work with me." Nathanel looked at Mordecai, who narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"For now I shall. But as soon as it nears Sapphire's ninth month, and she's still not back, I'm going after them myself. _Got it?!"_ Nathanel backed away for a moment from his brother. He could easily tell that his twin was angry.

All right review!! I hope you guys are glad that this chapter is longer than usual. Please try to expect that for now on. I'm making the chapters longer now, so I can cover more stuff okay? And seeing as how I am so very nice to you guys, I decided I'll put up the prologue to my actual story Coven's Legacy into this chapter. If you want to you can read it.

At the beginning of time there were such vampires called Guardians. The oldest vampire, Alrek, and his followers made these such vampires to protect the other races, such as humans, vampires, elves, werewolves, and the half vampires/humans/ and/or elves. These Guardians had markings on their bodies telling which Guardian Coven they were from. But as time went on, greed grew between the covens, which caused war. Alrek and his followers disappeared into the unknown land, known as in later centuries America. The covens continued to fight until peace became known.

The wars began to rise up again some more. One vampire, who later becomes the leader of the Wolfgang coven, found a way to stop the new wars from happening, in hopes of Alrek showing back up, but he was never found. The elves helped the Phoenix coven create something called Guards. These Guards would help the Guardian vampires protect the vampires. The Guardians eventually excluded the humans, elves, and the hybrids. The older, original Guardains, knew for sure their maker would not show up now, since they had destroyed their original purpose.

The Guards over time began to evolve. They were now able to transform into bigger creatures, rather than their original forms. Plus, a Guard is now able to speak to their masters, to warn them where there is danger. Guards can range from anything, from the smallest insect, to a might dragon. But like with the Guardians powers, the Guards also became misused. In the next major war, the Guards would be forced to fight against each other.

A whole century before Ragnor gained control over the Ragnor coven, which he was named after, a human witch came to him with a prophecy: "All covens will die, only son loses his way, may find love by one they do not trust, and peace shall rule the land." Ragnor fearing the witch's prophecy ordered his Guard, Micah, to kill her. When she was dead, Ragnor believed that the prophecy no longer existed. What he didn't realize was that he was entirely wrong and another war is to come.

Okay that's the prologue. Let me know what you think about it. And yes I know it is short...but it's just the prologue. Okay review now please!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I still do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: All right I am doing my very first update on my new laptop so if there are any mistakes I apologize now because the words are _tiny_ and I can barely see them. Anyways I hated putting that Author's Note up for the previous chapter cause to me that usually means that the author is not going to update the story anymore. But for me it just means I am putting it on hold for the time being and I will update as soon as possible. Like it said. Okay enough jabbering from me. Time for the story!

Chapter 29

**3 months later** (meaning Sapphire is 8 months pregnant now)

Mordecai sat on top of the tree as he watched the sun set. He was getting pretty ticked off at Lykaon and everyone else practically. They were coming up with all these plans and strategies on how to kill Mardonio and Fraener, but they were not focusing on how to rescue Sapphire or Jayden. Some blue jays flew past him and he watched them fly around each other. If he really listened to his gut, it would probably be telling him to get his ass to Sapphire as soon as possible. '_Only a fool would ignore the feeling in his gut. Good thing I'm not a fool then.' _Standing up, Mordecai stretched his arms and looked around. Murtagh and Eragon had left a few hours ago to go be with their loved ones. Nathanel had went on a patrol with their father and the other dragon demons were resting in the forest.

"Good. Just what I'll need to be able to leave without being noticed." Someone then coughed behind him, making him whirl around.

"One thing I'll never understand about you youngsters, is why do you believe that you can accomplish just about anything on your own?" It was Morzan and Brom.

"I don't know either Morzan. Maybe Mordecai can enlighten us for a brief moment of his precious time." Both men looked at Mordecai expectantly.

"Unfortunetly, I cannot answer your queries either." Morzan cursed and Brom scowled.

"Blasphemy! Well I CAN answer it for you! It's because you youngsters believe that through stupidity you can accomplish everything. Believe me, I was your age once. A long time ago though." Mordecai looked at the almost invisible sun and narrowed his eyes helplessly.

"Look I don't want either of you to tell anyone where I've gone." Morzan rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone would even bother asking. Mordecai it'll pretty obvious where you went if you disappeared suddenly."

"It would?"

"Yes. It would, believe us." Brom looked at Morzan while he spoke, who was slowly shaking his head.

"Mordecai I have to say I am seriously surprised that you stayed this _long_. I would've thought that you would have already gone to wherever it is Fraener took Sapphire and rescued her by now." Mordecai looked away from the sun as it disappeared completely from view and looked at them with watery eyes.

"I would've left earlier but I can't sense Sapphire anywhere." Morzan put a hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"If a dragon demon is anything like a dragon or any living thing for that matter, I believe you will not sense her until you are close to her. It is something that our hearts tell us." Mordecai looked up into Morzan's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Would I have told you that if I thought otherwise?" Brom put his hand on Mordecai's other shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"He's right Mordecai. Morzan maybe some old geezer like myself, but we do not lie." Morzan shot Brom a look, but Mordecai smiled.

"Thank you. Now, if you both will excuse me, I have a pregnant woman to save." Morzan and Brom stepped back when Mordecai began to transform. Over the 3 months he demon form had changed in a way that no one would have expected. He now had blue fire in certain spots of the wing membrane, his pitchfork-like tail tip, and ankles.

"What do you want us to tell the others?"

**"Nothing. They do not need to know where I have gone."**

"Luna will want to know though." Mordecai growled softly at Brom and Morzan.

**"This is something I must do by myself. Or else I won't consider myself a worthy king of the dragon demons."** Morzan nodded, completely understanding.

"Honor. Everything goes to high extents of their power to achieve the greatest honor. If this is the way to achieve that honor for yourself, Mordecai, then so be it. We will tell them you have finally left to get Sapphire, but you do not wish for anyone to follow you." Mordecai nodded. Then with a snarl, he flew up into the air and raced away quickly.

~With Sapphire and Jayden~

"Jayden I still can't believe that you lied to a dragon demon king saying that you were trained to deliver babies. We both know that is not true."

"Sapphire it was the only thing I could think of to stay close to you. Would you have rathered some unknown person with you for the last few months of being pregnant and then not to mention the birth?"

"I see your point, but you could've at least said you have no experience!"

"True, but then he wouldn't let me stay near you. He would send me off as an apprentice somewhere and then come back in time to help you deliver." Sapphire put her hands to her temples and massaged slowly. Being only one month away from delivering was hitting every nerve in her body and she absolutely hated it right now. She wanted Mordecai with her, she wanted to see Arian, and she wanted baked chicken pieces mixed with rice and veggies and topped with every herb she could think of.

"Jayden we need to get out of here and soon."

"In your condition we wouldn't make it all that far." Sapphire shot him a death glare.

"Jayden if you ever make a small comment on how close I could be to going into labor I will find an axe and castrate you!" Jayden made an 'eep' sound and backed away from Sapphire, who was sitting in a chair. "I'm sorry Jayden...I just want Mordecai here right now."

"I know. You'd probably be a lot calmer if he was wouldn't you?"

"Yes. You are good at keeping me company but he kept me calm the entire time. I don't know, it's just this feeling that I get when I'm around him. It's hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain. I can try to picture it in my mind."

"Anyways, how do we get out of here?"

"I really have no idea Sapphire. It would've helped a heck of a lot more if Fraener had allowed Luna to come with us."

"But he didn't. I'm surprised he let you come as well."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious Jayden? He wants to complete the threat he gave me months ago in the beginning of my pregnancy. He's going to kill me soon." Jayden shook his head.

"I won't let him and neither will Mordecai." Sapphire looked away for a moment. She had taken Lykaon's advice to heart completely. She would fight to save Mordecai and even give up her own life for him.

"Jayden lets face it...I don't think Mordecai is coming."

"Why not?"

"Well...he had been passing out a lot the last time I had seen him 3 months ago. And.....I really don't think he was going to make it." Jayden shook his head slowly.

"You're not giving up on him are you?" Sapphire's eyes widened and she looked at Jayden.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that he's probably not going to be coming in time." Jayden grimaced.

"So that means I really will have to help you give birth?"

"Most likely. Unless we can somehow conjure up a miraculous plan on getting out of here." Jayden nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"We'll think of something Sapphire."

"I know." About five minutes later, Sapphire felt a strange feeling in her abdomen. Like when someone tenses up completely, but it was mostly centered around her stomach. What was going on?

~With Mordecai~

As he flew acrossed the darkened landscape of Alagaesia, Mordecai kept his senses on high alert for Sapphire. A roar that sounded like someone laughing caught his attention. Glancing to his left, he spotted Fraener flying towards him right when he barely sensed Sapphire and Jayden. Fraener, releasing a jet of fire at him, laughed like a crazy dragon demon on a fighting lust. He would have to first kill Fraener, or just seriously wound him, before he could get to Sapphire.

All right review! Now let me know what you think is going to happen and what you believe is happening with Sapphire. Even though I'm pretty sure it's obvious....Oh do you guys want me to put in the birth scene?? If so, please tell me in your reviews. Or if you don't want anyone to know that you want to read the birth scene PM me and let me know. If I get enough people asking me to to add it in, I will. If no one wants it, then guess what? That were be no birth scene (which is fine by me). Okay review please!!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle Characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I decided to include the birth scene, but it will not be all that graphic. And that will be in the next chapter okay guys?

Chapter 30

Mordecai roared in pain when Fraener collided with him and forced his tail into Mordecai's side. He could feel his blood slowly pouring out of his open wound. Landing on the ground, Mordecai whipped his tail back and forth, trying not to think about the size difference between him and Fraener, who landed a few feet away from him.

_**"Just give up Mordecai. Sapphire is now in my hands, not yours."**_ Instead of answering, Mordecai growled and launched himself at Fraener, with his jaws wide open. He could feel Sapphire close by still and she was in pain now. He didn't need someone to tell him what was probably going on with her. He knew and that is what was driving him right now. Remembering Arian's condition when he had found him, Mordecai made a move towards Fraener's neck, but was stabbed once again with Fraener's tail. But this time Fraener flung him into a nearby tree, which collapsed under the impact.

Slowly climbing to his feet, Mordecai felt the blood slowly trickle down his side. As Fraener was about to attack him, something black flung out at him. It was Lykaon.

_"Mordecai go and help Sapphire! I'll keep Fraener busy for as long as possible."_

_**"Thank you Lykaon."**_ Stretching out his wings, Mordecai flew up in the air, reaching out for Sapphire, hoping that, like a dragon, he could connect with her mind.

_'Sapphire? Can you hear me?'_ Her reply, moments later, was dim and faint.

_'Who's there?'_

_'It's me. Mordecai.'_

_'Mordecai? How on earth are you in my mind?'_

_'At the moment I have no idea. Where are you?'_

_'I'm sorry...I can't help you with tha-ugh!'_

_'Sapphire?!'_

_'It's all right Mordecai...your children just want out is all.'_

_'Oh...so you are in labor...'_

_'Yes...please hurry.'_

_'I'm trying. I can faintly hear you and sense you right now. I won't know for sure where you are until I have a stronger sense of you.'_

_'Okay...oh, where is Arian? How is he?'_

_'Sapphire....Fraener killed Arian when he kidnapped you three months ago.'_

_'What?'_

_'I was with him when he was dying.'_

_'No...'_

_'Sapphire just focus on giving birth right now okay? Once you are done, and I'm there, I'll let you know what all he said okay?'_

_'Okay.'_ He could tell she was probably crying wherever she was at.

_'Is Jayden with you?'_

_'Yes....he's the one who is my supposal 'doctor' unfortuneatly.'_

_'He's better than nothing or a doctor that Fraener or Mardonio could give you.'_

_'I haven't seen Mardonio at all in the past 3 months.'_

_'You haven't?'_

_'No. Fraener didn't bring us to him at all.'_ He sensed her about to leave his consious and he almost roared in panic

_'Sapphire stay in my mind please!'_

_'Mordecai...I'll have to focus though.'_

_'Then just barely stay in my mind so I can still sense you. Please?'_

_'............All right...'_ He could barely sense Sapphire in the back of his mind while he was flying at top speed. Right when he was about to begin flying over a desert, he heard something following him. Swinging his head around, he didn't have anytime to act to Fraener colliding with him again. He landed on the ground doing multiple somersaults at once. Fraener taking advantage of Mordecai being stunned for a few minutes, came forward and bit down on his neck. Screeching, Mordecai tried to move his tail, but it felt too heavy. _'Arian if you can hear me....help me fight Fraener!!!'_ Fraener picked him up and flung him into another nearby tree.

_**"Did you really believe that wolf demon could kill me?!"**_

_**"I...believe that you should be dead..."**_ Standing up, Mordecai tried to ignore the cold feeling in his neck. Growling, he launched himself at Fraener.

_**"I think you misunderstood my prophecy! It never said that you would be the one to kill me! Hell, I never said anything about me dying in it!"**_ He swatted Mordecai to the ground. _**"You're like a dragon without a rider....worthless is what you are right now."**_

_**"A dragon with a rider...."**_ Now Mordecai knew what he had to do...except he didn't know if it was possible. Arian wanted Sapphire to be the first dragon demon rider. '_And I shall honor his request.'_ Stretching his pain filled wings, he focused on the three things he wanted to protect. The twins that Sapphire was giving birth to in a few hours, and Sapphire herself. He felt something in his magic suddenly release itself and he felt stronger than he was earlier. Flinging himself towards Fraener, he closed his jaw around his neck and bit down, tasting blood instantly. Mordecai then flung Fraener, with a little difficulty though.

Growling, he watched as Fraener shook himself slowly. Maybe now the old king would regret coming back to life. But when he looked at him, Mordecai knew he just crossed the line.

_**"You little half breed! I'll kill you now!!"**_ With a jump, Fraener was in front of him, and he grabbed Mordecai's neck and shook him back and forth. Sapphire's face appeared in his mind and he had to stop from crying. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be beside her when she gave birth to the twins. He wanted to have more children with her. He wanted to live with her forever by his side....even in death. Somehow he managed to sink his tail into Fraener's back and hold it there. Roaring in agony, Fraener released Mordecai.

_**"This little half breed will the death of you. Or better yet...if you're still alive in ten years, this half breeds children will kill you!!"**_ Screeching, Mordecai flew towards him and dug his talons into Fraener's back and started ripping his back apart. Fraener screamed and tried to throw Mordecai off his back, but he was holding on tightly. Jumping off his back, Mordecai went in front of Fraener. Using his tail, Mordecai slashed open Fraener's throat.

_**"Gugh!"**_

_**"That was for Arian. You'll slowly bleed to death now. I win this fight."**_ Roaring, Mordecai went back up in the air, returning to his search for Sapphire. When he finally found her, his stomach began to flutter. Landing on the ground, he turned back to his human form, and instantly regretted it. A pain filled his entire body, as his wounds took affect on his normal body. Standing straight, he walked calmly towards the cabin she was in with Jayden and entered.

"Mordecai!!" She was laying on a mattress and Jayden was beside her. Rushing to her side, Mordecai pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm glad I found you."

"What happened with Fraener?" Her face was scrunched up in pain, but Mordecai didn't ask.

"He should be dead. I slashed his throat open and ripped open his back."

"As long as Mardonio doesn't find him, he will be dead."

"Yeah." He rubbed Sapphire's arm and hugged her once again. He would be right here beside her for the next few hours.

All right review! I hope the fight with Mordecai and Fraener kept you guys entertained and it wasn't too boring. I bet for awhile there you guys were thinking that I was going to kill off Mordecai didn't you? Until of course in the end, he pulled through and kill Fraener...as long as Mardonio doesn't find him, like Sapphire said in the chapter. Okay review please!...I need to decide on the twins' names now, since they'll be in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Okay the birth scene isn't going to be all that much okay. Thank you StarrFlower and Shadow for the names!

Chapter 31

Mordecai put the cold cloth on Sapphire's head, who smiled warmly up at him. He was actually surprised she wasn't screaming like normal pregnant women in labor did. He could barely hear Jayden in the background telling Sapphire that she was doing great.

"Sapphire?"

"...Yes?" She was breathing through the pain of the contractions at the moment, but still managed to answer.

"What are we going to name them?"

"We forgot to come up with names!" Mordecai chuckled softly and massaged her shoulders.

"Then lets think while we're waiting." Sapphire nodded her head but went stiff from the contractions.

"How about Aiden if one of them is a boy?" Sapphire looked up at him and slightly nodded her head.

"Aiden sounds fine."

"You come up with a girl name."

"Ugh....God that hurt! How about....Alliane? In memory of Arian."

"Sounds good. Aiden and Alliane. Now lets focus on getting them out of you." Sapphire nodded her head agreeing.

~Many hours later~ (A/N: Nothing really happened okay? Just alot of screaming, pushing, and whatever else happens during labor. Not to mention two babies are out now.)

Sapphire was holding Alliane and Mordecai was holding Aiden. Alliane looked alot like Mordecai, but with freckles. Aiden also looked like Mordecai, but he did not have freckles.

"They're so beautiful." Mordecai smiled at Sapphire as he said that.

"Yeah..." Mordecai blinked at her and reached for Alliane.

"You need sleep."

"So do you."

"Not as much as you do."

"But-" Mordecai put a finger to her lips.

"Sapphire just go to sleep. Aiden, Alliane and I will be all right okay?" Nodding, Sapphire layed down.

"Wake me up in a few hours."

"Okay." Mordecai walked over by Jayden and handed him Aiden.

"So is she sleeping?"

"She should be. But she's going to be missing Arain too much in the near future."

"What was Arian's last request?"

"He doesn't want to be resurrected. And..."

"And?"

"And he wants Sapphire to be my rider." Jayden raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"No offense but it's so strange talking to you."

"Why?"

"Well you look so much like Nathanel, but with dark blue eyes. When you're not looking at me, I'm expecting Nathanel to start talking to me but its not."

"I understand. Aiden and Alliane are probably at first going to have that problem. Until of course they get older and Alliane starts to develop more...but I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I understand as well Mordecai."

"I'm glad I was here for their birth..."

"I'm glad you were here too. You kept Sapphire going...I would never have been able to do that." Mordecai looked away from Jayden and looked at his daughter.

"She's going to have a hard time in the future."

"Why?"

"If she takes mostly after my blood, then she'll be dragon demon....the only female dragon demon."

"Unless you and Sapphire make more babies."

"I would never ask Sapphire to do that again....unless she really wants to."

"You'll be a great father Mordecai."

"Thank you."

~The next morning~

Jayden opened his eyes to see the sun already fully up. Stretching and yawning at the same time, he looked around. Mordecai had put Aiden and Alliane next to Sapphire sometime before they went to sleep and that was before Jayden fell asleep.

"Hey Mordecai good....Mordecai?" Mordecai was laying on his side, not facing him...but he wasn't breathing. Crawling to his side, Jayden rolled Mordecai onto his back and he saw the injuries, and the crusted blood near them.

"Oh god..."

All right review. Did you guys forget about his injuries? Hey after I'm done with this story I'm thinking about doing a crossover of the Inheritance Cycle with Jurassic Park. I'm even going to research some of the dinosaurs so I get what they probably most likely did. And there's this video on Youtube that you guys should totally check out. It's called Spinosaurus call, it should be the top one and it's only 10 seconds long. If I do this crossover, the spinosaurus will most likely be in it, T-rex, and velociraptors. Okay review please and let me know if that idea of mine sounds interesting!


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Okay thank you for reviewing! The end of the story is nearing possibly chapter 35 will be the last one if I can wrap it up by then....maybe...Okay on with chapter 32!!! But here is another one of those chapters that begins with a flasback or something.

Chapter 32

Jayden rushed over to Sapphire and shook her awake.

"Sapphire! Wake up! Wake up! It's Mordecai!" Sapphire's eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up.

"What?" Jayden pointed over to him.

"He's not breathing and he was wounded." Getting out of bed, Sapphire made her way over by Mordecai.

"He's probably just unconsious is all." She placed her fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed his shoulders and tried pulling him into a sitting position.

"Sapphire what're you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get him into a position so I can tend to his wounds. Help me!" Rushing over to her, Jayden grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

"You stay right here like that with him Jayden and I'll go boil some water!" Sapphire rushed out of the hut with a bucket. Jayden sighed and looked at Mordecai.

"You better not die Mordecai. You have a promise to keep to Arian and you have a family to protect now. If you do die, I'll get Eragon to resurrect your ass."

"Oh really?" Jayden's eyes widened and he smiled.

"I thought you were dead! Or close to it..." Mordecai pulled himself away from Jayden's hold and looked around.

"Where's Sapphire?"

"She just left to get a bucket of water to tend to your wounds." Growling, Mordecai pulled himself to his feet and slowly walked towards the door. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Outside to find Sapphire."

"She'll come back. After all, she is determined to clean and tend your wounds. Not to mention her babies are still here." Mordecai looked over towards the bed and saw Aiden and Alliane still sleeping soundly.

"You're right....but that still doesn't change my decision to go after her." In one breath Mordecai turned to his demon form, which just made his wounds look even worse than before.

"No! Stay! Mordecai stop!" Jayden was behind him and trying to make sure that nothing fell on the twins as Mordecai attempted to get out the door. With a roar, Mordecai pulled himself through the door. Lifting his head to the sky, Mordecai seemed to absorb energy from the sky.

_**"You stay here with Aiden and Alliane."**_

"Like I have a choice..." Mordecai smiled at him and flew up in the air. Looking down at the ground, Mordecai finally understood why a father wants to protect his family with his life. It's like if he doesn't protect them, he'll fail them somehow.

Okay I am sorry for the short chapter but this is where I have to end chapter 32. I am suffering from major writers block right now so suggestions will be welcomed warmly. Oh and if any of you want to see one of the characters from the story (including 200 centuries) drawn, I will draw them. For example: say Writer of the North (sorry had to use you as an example) wants to see Mordecai drawn in his demon form and in his human form. Then I will take a couple of days drawing them out on paper and then uploading them onto the computer. Just please no one ask me to draw Sapphire, Mordecai and the two babies together! I cannot draw babies okay?....maybe I could if I really tried but that would take patience....and I don't have a lot of patience while drawing usually. Okay review please and let me know if you want to see a character drawn (and if you don't want to put it in your review so no one will know, then go ahead and private message me and tell me that way.)


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Inheritance Cycle charaters.

A/N: I apoligize for the short chapter before, but hopefully this one is a LOT longer. The people who requested drawings, I will be uploading them onto deviantart but not right now cause I'm not done with them. And I hope you guys aren't expecting full bodies....I can only draw from the head to the stomach...Anyways I'm hopefully past writers block for awhile now.....Oh and there is a big time skip in this chapter.

Chapter 33

_Sapphire smiled at the rising sun, inhaling the sweet air and then exhaling. Arian lifted his wings slowly, and yawned._

_'Morning Sapphire. What do you want to do today?'_

_'Hmm...how about we just fly around and relax.' Arian nodded his head slowly._

_'All right, but remember you still have a duty to do.'_

_'Huh?' The scenery around her changed and she was surrounded by mist, but Arian was still in front of her. He lowered his head and nuzzled her._

_'I haven't been gone for a whole year and I already miss you.'_

_'What duty?'_

_'Right.' He raised his head and looked at her warmly. 'You are to be the first dragon demon rider.'_

_'But none of them like DragonRiders! None of them will even let a DragonRider ride them...'_

_'Sapphire there is one that would let you and he loves you dearly.'_

_'Mordecai?'_

_'Yes. He really loves you, not just because you were giving him babies but for other reasons. He really does love you dearly. And he's already agreed to let you ride him in battle.'_

_'When did he agree to that?'_

_'When I was dying. But Sapphire you need to wake up now. You'll find that he is trying to wake you up right now.' He started to disappear._

_'Arian! No don't leave!'_

"Sapphire!" Sapphire slowly opened her eyes and saw Mordecai's worried face inches above hers.

"...Mordecai?" He pulled her into a tight bear hug, not letting her go. Looking behind him, she saw the reason why she passed out. A bear had knocked her unconsious. But the bear was dead with large gashs on its side.

"I'm glad you're awake..." She pulled away from him, remembering that he was injured.

"We should tend to your wounds." Mordecai didn't smile but he showed her his wounds. They were starting to heal.

"I'm fine. I-" She put her hand to his lips.

"Don't tell me that you're fine. I still believe that I should tend to your wounds." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Why don't you just heal them then? I heard that DragonRiders are magical."

"We are...I would just rather have time heal you." Mordecai gawked at her. "And why didn't you tell me that Arian said that he wanted me to be the first dragon demon rider AND that you agreed to it? Hmm?"

"Uhh....cause you were in labor and I thought it would be better for you to focus on...you know...pushing and breathing."

"Hmm....makes sense...but you still could've told me."

"How did you find out anyways?"

"Arian told me in a dream."

"I see. We should get back to Jayden, Aiden, and Alliane."

"What about your wounds?" Mordecai showed her and she saw with surprise that they were healed.

"Dragon demons are also very magical, Sapphire."

~10 1/2 years later~

"Aiden! What did mom say about us coming this far out into the forest? With the war still going on, we are forbidden being this far from Ellesmera..."

"Oh be quiet Alliane. I'm feeling adventurous today so come on! If you don't want me to get in trouble, then come with me."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"I want to find father." Alliane sighed and looked away from her brother.

"You are so irresponsible."

"I'm only 10 1/2...what did you expect me to be all prim and proper like you?"

"As a-matter-of-fact, yes I did! I'm the youngest and yet I'm smarter and more responsible than you!"

"How are you smarter than me?"

"Easy. I know I know how spell my name."

"I know how to spell me name!" Aiden looked at his sister, clearly offended.

"Then spell your name."

"A-I-D-E-N. Aiden. Ha! Proved you wrong!"

"Now spell your name backwards."

"...."

"Just like I thought. E-N-A-I-L-L-A. That is Alliane backwards."

"Hmph...I'd like to see you spell mom's name backwards."

"I don't even know HOW to spell mom's name!"

"Exactly. E-R-I-H-P-P-A-S. Ha! I did it!"

"And yet you can't spell your own name backwards?"

"Shut up!"

"There you two are! Your mother is looking for you." The twins turned around to see Lykaon, in his human form, standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Lykaon."

"Where were you two heading?"

"I wanted to go find my father." Lykaon sighed and put his hand on his head, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" Alliane was more sympathetic than her brother and was always worried about other people.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head just still hurts from 10 1/2 years ago when I was thrown into a tree a little too hard. You two don't remember it but I was acting like a puppy for about 24 months. That was before your father returned to the demon world to do something."

"He went where?"

"Oops...Okay you guys are old enough to know now. Your father is a dragon demon, you've heard of them correct?"

"Yes. There are a few of them around Ellesmera."

"Right. Anyways, your father is a dragon demon and your mother is a DragonRider-or rather was. Arian, her dragon, was killed 3 months before you two were born. Mordecai, your father, almost died the day you both were born because of Fraener. Fraener was a dragon demon king, years ago but he was resurrected by Mardonio days before Arian was killed. Your father killed Fraener I believe, but Mardonio is still alive. Hence why this bloody war is still raging on. Lord Eragon had estimated it to be over about two years after you two were born, but something complicated came up with Mordecai's health....or something." Aiden looked at the sky and sighed.

"So I wouldn't be able to find him even if I wanted to?"

"Probably not. But come on, your mother wants you two." Turning around to follow Lykaon back to Ellesmera, something started buzzing in Aiden's ear and it wasn't a bug. Looking at the sky, he saw some sort of portal open and dragon demon fly out, bigger than the ones he's ever seen. This one was wearing a saddle of some sort. Lykaon looked up and smiled.

"Talking about dragon demons. There is Mordecai." Aiden's eyes widened. '_That's my father? He looks awesome!'_ Mordecai looked down at the ground, changed his course and landed beside them. Aiden couldn't help but stare. His father was magnificient looking and awesome! Maybe now the war would soon be over now that his father was here.

_**"Get on. I'll fly all three of you back to Ellesmera."**_ Aiden's smile faded. He was hoping that his father would've acknowledged them or something but he was just going to fly them back to Ellesmera without saying 'Hi' or something? Climbing onto his back, Aiden felt really sad, but didn't say anything. Glancing at Alliane, he saw that she must feel the same way.

All right review! I believe this chapter was longer than chapter 32 so therefore you guys cannot kill me now. Ok I know I told some people that the war with Mardonio would only last about two years after Sapphire gave birth, but I wanted the twins to be in it a bit more than rather appearing as babies. And so no one gets confused they have no seen Mordecai at all....well they have they just don't remember it cause they were babies at the time. Okay review please!


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Lets see if I can give you guys a longer chapter than last time...

Chapter 34

"Father you just don't understand! Ugh!" A young dark haired elf stormed past elves looking like she was about to kill something.

"Akiko get back here!" Eragon was following quickly behind her.

"Go away!" Saphira lifted her head from her spot curled up around a tree and yawned.

_'Having daughter problems?'_

_'You know you could help...'_

_'Oh but then where would the fun go with seeing you all flustered trying to understand the female nature.'_

_'You are so cruel...'_

_'I am not cruel...but kind.'_

_'Haha...quote Arya from all those years ago...nice...'_

_'Better quicken your pace little one. She's getting away.'_

"Akiko! Come back!"

"No....Father?"

"What?"

"Which dragon demon is that?" Eragon looked up only to be met with the familiar shape of Mordecai.

_'Saphira get Sapphire. Tell her 'Mordecai is back', okay?'_

_'Yes little one.'_ Saphira stood up and stretched before flying up into the air to go find Sapphire. Mordecai landed on the ground and his passengers climbed off.

"Welcome back Mordecai. I hope your health is much better than last time we saw you." Mordecai looked at Eragon with warm eyes.

_**"I feel strong enough to fight Fraener ten times in a row. Where is Sapphire?"**_

"She's coming. But don't you want to say anything to your children?" Mordecai's eyes flickered to Aiden and Alliane, then back to Eragon.

_**"If it's not too much to ask, I would love to talk with them."**_ Eragon nodded and motioned for Akiko to leave as well when Mordecai went back to his human form. Aiden stood very still, but Alliane broke into tears and rushed towards Mordecai, wrapping her arms around him. Now that Mordecai saw them practically older than todler age, he could see who took after him more. Aiden looked almost exactly like him, except he had two different colored eyes. One was dark blue and the other was forest green, much like Nathanel's. Alliane pulled back and looked at her father.

"Why did you leave?" Mordecai closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them back up and looking her in the eyes.

"My health. You see when you guys were born, the body I had wasn't actually mine. I was in a temporary body that would only last a few years. When you both were about two, my body started failing horribly. Your mother actually forced me to go back...if she had not I would be dead by now. Do you both forgive me?" Alliane nodded her head quickly, but Aiden didn't move. "Aiden?"

"On the way here, why didn't you say 'hi' or something. Instead you stayed silent the entire time." Mordecai sighed and walked towards his son.

"I didn't know what to say to you both without sounding like a total idiot." Someone chuckled behind them.

"You haven't realized it yet have you, Mordecai? You always sound like a total idiot when trying to be romantic. But that's why I love you." Turning around Mordecai saw Sapphire, smiling at him. Running towards her, Mordecai pulled Sapphire into a big bear hug causing her to squeal in delight as he twirled her around at the same time. He ended their hug with a kiss.

"I missed you."

"And I you, my delicate flower." When Aiden heard his father say that, he suppressed a gag. Alliane sighed happily as she watched her parents reunion.

"Good thing that you're back too. Now we can officially end this war with your help."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're healthy again? I don't want you dying on me in the midst of battle." Mordecai chuckled.

"You have little faith in me, don't you?"

"It's not that...I just don't want to lose you, like I lost Arian." Mordecai put a finger under Sapphire's chin and lifted her head gently.

"You'll never lose me, my love. I promise." Sapphire smiled and leaned up to kiss him once again. Someone coughed.

"Okay that's enough kissing. 10 year olds do not need to be seeing this." It was Morzan, but he had a slight sparkle in his eye. Mordecai smiled at him.

"Hello Morzan."

"Welcome back Mordecai." Mordecai's eyes turned serious.

"Tell me what I have missed."

"Not a lot actually. Mardonio hasn't done a lot since you've left." Mordecai narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe because he knew I left and he didn't want the battle to seem to easy for him. After all with me, he doesn't stand much of a chance, but it would give him entertainment for a few hours at least." Mordecai looked at Sapphire with loving eyes. "Hopefully that's as long as the battle will only take place. A few hours."

"Mordecai? What will happen once the battle is over?"

"I don't know. I suppose we'll be able to live with Aiden and Alliane without having to worry about Mardonio ever bothering us. And then of course we'll eventually die...but death will never part us. But during my years in the demon world, I realized that I was growing stronger and the demon world is now lush with plants and animals once again Sapphire. Maybe even eventually the demons will also become in the thousands again for each race of demon in the demon world." Alliane looked at her father.

"Are we demons?"

"Half dragon demon and what? Human?" He looked at Sapphire.

"Well I used to be a DragonRider, but yeah, human I guess. But there's nothing wrong with being half human and half dragon demon you two, okay? Oh and there is a little elf in you both too. Your father is half dragon demon and half elf." Mordecai nodded.

"Sometimes not being a pureblood is the best thing you can ever be, always remember that." Aiden and Alliane nodded.

"But how is it the best thing?"

"You'll understand someday Aiden. But for now, let Mordecai rest. He has probably been flying and training a lot, haven't you?"

"I have. Sleep would be welcomed right now." Sapphire chuckled and grabbed Mordecai's arm.

"I'll lead you to our home. Aiden, Alliane dinner is ready."

"Okay mom. We're coming. Come on Aiden."

"Wait Alliane!"

"What is it? I want to spend so more time with father."

"Don't you think it's weird that he shows up now of all times?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't believe that he's really our father."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well....I don't remember him exactly being described as someone who would show public affection."

"Aiden...he hasn't seen mother in 8 1/2 years. Of course he's going to be affectionate."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on before we're late." Alliane walked away from her brother, but Aiden just stood there for five minutes. Then he followed them.

All right review! Did you guys like the Mordecai and Sapphire reunion? Was it romantic? Answer truthfully on that one please. You won't hurt my feelings I promise. I will let you guys know one thing about the next chapter: ** the battle begins**. There, that's your guy's spoiler for chapter 35, so now I don't have to give actual dialogue. Haha, anyways please review.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: We are getting close to the end of Mardonio's Heir. I am glad that you guys stuck with me this far. Okay on with the chapter!

Chapter 35

Sapphire couldn't help but feel dinner was a bit.....tense. Alliane was sitting on her left and Aiden on her right. Mordecai was right across from her, looking oblivious to the fact that his son was semi glaring at him. She needed to get rid of tension and fast.

"So Mordecai how have you been?"

"Like I said before, the demon world is growing. The trees are looking healthier. Everything is beautiful. You all would love it there. And Aiden if you continue glaring at me, I will glare right back." Aiden finally looked down at his food and started eating, not meeting the gaze of his father. Mordecai slightly smiled at Sapphire, before sighing. '_This isn't going as well as I planned. I was hoping that both of the twins would warm up to me instantly. I have troubles getting Alliane to let go of my arm right now, but Aiden wants nothing to do with me. I'll have to admit, I don't know how to deal with kids as a father....since I never had a father. Wait, I should tell him that.'_

"Mom tomorrow can I go over to see Uncle Nathanel?" Before Sapphire could answer, Mordecai delibertly coughed.

"Aiden I think you should stay here tomorrow." Aiden turned around quickly and stared at him in exasperation.

"What?! Why?!" Mordecai narrowed his eyes, looking extremely dangerous. All Sapphire did was mutter "Oh no...", sigh, and put her hands on her head, not watching this at all.

"Because I am your father and you do as I say!"

"Screw you! You've missed most our lives and now you come barreling back into our lives and act as if you've always been here?! You're a horrible father!" Aiden got up and ran out of the house. Alliane looked at her father, who was looking down at the table.

"I don't think you're a horrible father. In fact, I just think you're just inexperienced." Mordecai looked up at her, dark blue eyes glinting sadly.

"What would a good father do right now then?" Alliane smiled at him. At least he was going to try and be one.

"A good father would go after Aiden and try to convince him otherwise." Sapphire nodded.

"Mordecai, I know this is hard for you, but you need to tell Aiden the truth about your past. While you tell him that, I'll let Alliane know as well. Now go after him." Mordecai nodded and stood up.

"How far is he able to be pushed?"

"His limits are the same as yours." Mordecai nodded.

"That makes it a lot easier." Running out of the house, Mordecai turned into his demon form and followed Aiden's scent that way. For the years he was in the demon world, he had learned to calm his mind and listen to the nature around him. And he was able to use magic like a dragon with a rider. Also, not to mention the fact that he had to adjust to wearing a saddle, so that when Sapphire rode him for the first time neither of them would be uncomfortable. Landing sharply down on the ground, Mordecai was now right in front of Aiden, who skidded to a stop when his fathers monstrous form landed right in his path.

"Why'd you follow me?!" Mordecai turned back into his human form and looked at his son sadly. '_I_s _this what my father felt like when he knew that his child was out there somewhere, not knowing if he was alive or dead? But I know that my children are alive, but one of them, I believe hates me.'_

"Aiden I have something important to tell you. If you would please just hear me out." Aiden looked at him cautiously, before simply nodding his head. "Before I was born, meaning while I was still in my mother's womb, I became very weak. So Nathanel, absorbed me and I lived on inside him. But when your mother met me, I was in control of Nathanel's body. You see, we are both technically the same..." Mordecai slowly approached Aiden before continuing. "We both grew up without our fathers. You would never believe all the chaos that has happened since before you were born even took place." Mordecai pulled his son into his embrace. "I am asking that you forgive me for the time that I have missed with your life, and I ask that you accept me as your father. Just know that I am not perfect, no one is." Aiden's eyes started to water and he finally returned the hug his father was giving him.

"I forgive you...daddy." Mordecai sighed and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open though when he heard a click. Aiden looked around having heard the same sound. "Daddy, what was that?"

"I don't know....We should head back." As Aiden moved from his arms, Mordecai caught the scent of powder. Gun powder and then a loud _**BANG!**_ Aiden fell to the ground bleeding from the side and Mordecai roared in anger, turning into his demon form. Picking his son up gently, Mordecai flew faster than he thought possible to Sapphire. Only one person in Alagaesia owned a gun and that was Mardonio. '_Damn you Mardonio! I swear before the sun rises tomorrow morning, you'll be dead!!'_

All right review! I know such a horrible cliff hanger, but I told you guys the battle begins in this chapter....I just didn't say how. I am working on the second picture request right now, but I have Sapphire (alone) done. The one I'm working on is Sapphire and Mordecai together. I'm trying to find a nice reference to draw them together. And if you guys want more pictures just ask and I'll do them! I'm that next week I'll be done with them, get my friend to scan them for me, send them to me and then I can upload them to DeviantArt and give you guys my name on there, so you can see the drawings. You guys do remember that Sapphire has freckles and brown hair right? I believe Mordecai had black hair...but I can't remember. I'll have to go back and find his description. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I just got over a nasty cold and was watching a movie the other day (Law Abiding Citizen in case you were wondering) and somehow, _SOMEHOW_ the movie gave me an inspiration for this chapter. Don't ask how.....cause I don't even know! Review please!


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! I have figured out the summary for the crossover that I might be doing with Inheritance cycle and Jurassic park. I'll give it to you guys at the end of this chapter. There will be fighting in this chapter and lets just hope that I don't screw it up completely.

Chapter 36

Mordecai paced back and forth while the elves tended to Aiden's wound. Sapphire was standing behind him, just watching. She knew that she couldn't tell him to stop pacing, cause then he'd find something else to do. He finally stopped and looked at her.

"Sapphire we need to end this battle now." She nodded.

"We all know that." Mordecai turned towards Eragon and Murtagh who were talking together.

"Eragon, Murtagh I believe it is time for the final battle." Murtagh nodded.

"I agree. Eragon?"

"So do I. Murtagh, round up all the DragonRiders. Mordecai, you round up the dragon demons." Mordecai nodded once and turned into his demon form and shrieked, causing everyone to cover their ears. That's when Sapphire noticed one little difference now about Mordecai: his tail. What used to look like a pitchfork, now looked like some kind of club. The dragon demons arrived at the same time as the dragons. From far away, you could never tell which were demons and the others just regular dragons. Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and looked at Mordecai.

"Even though I am also a king, I believe you should lead us into battle Mordecai." Nodding his head, Mordecai knelt down for Sapphire.

_**"Are you ready for this?"**_

"Not really, but lets do it." Once Sapphire was in place, Mordecai stood up and prepared to jump, when Arya stopped them.

"Wait! I had our smiths forge armor to fit the dragon demons. Even though you usually do not fight with armor, it would reassure us that you were wearing the armor."

_**"I appreciate that you've put so much time and effort into forging the armor, but dragon demons can create their own armor by our magic."**_ At that moment, a thick layer of armor appeared on the dragon demons. Sapphire touched it and saw that it was in fact completely magical. Arya nodded.

"All right. I'll lead the elven army as soon as you guys take off." Eragon nodded to both Arya and Mordecai. Shrieking, Mordecai jumped up into the air, followed by at least 25 DragonRiders, and tons of dragon demons.

~Hours later (and lots of bloody, gorey stuff)

Sapphire sucked in a lot of breath as Mordecai shot up into the air again, dodging bullets like crazy. His flying had improved from the last time she flew on his back. He wasn't flying like a mad man....but more controlled than last time at least. Memories of riding Arian flashed through her mind, but she shoved them back to focus on the battle. Mordecai swerved quickly, narrowly avoiding hundreds of bullets in his body.

"You could at least _try_ to fly safer!"

_**"Oh, but my dear, where would the fun go in that? It would be point-Argh!"**_ Mordecai shrieked loudly as an arrow lodged itself in his stomach. His back arched and Sapphire grabbed onto one of the spikes, holding on for dear life. The club-like tail opened to reveal very sharp pinchers, about 5 of them came out of the club, which scared her. Sapphire then realized she had seen this before. She had had this dream a few days before she had found out that she was pregnant with Alliane and Aiden.

"Are you all right?" Mordecai didn't answer, but he did swoop down, breathing some sort of fire onto the men. The fire was brighter than usual. Jayden and Luna flew over to them, both looking concerned.

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't answer me."

_**"I'll be fine!"**_ Sapphire noted the strain in his voice and the fact that he was breathing heavily.

"Go back to the battle Jayden." Her mind entered his so she could give him a silent message.

_'And let your father or Eragon know that Mordecai is going to need healing.'_

_'All right.'_ Luna roared as she flung herself back into the battle, breathing fire on gunpowder. Which led to a big explosion. Mordecai growled, swinging his head back and forth as if looking for something....or someone.

"Mordecai what're.."

_**"Why don't you just treat me like how you would treat Arian? I know it is harder for you to ride on me, but I'm trying my best to be like a dragon for you."**_

"Mordecai....in battle I didn't talk in Arian's brain."

_**"I see...Ah, there he is."**_ Mordecai flung himself to the ground, barreling straight towards Mardonio. Flaring his wings a bit before hitting the ground, Mordecai shrieked loudly to get his attention. Mardonio started laughing.

"Still alive? I'm surprised. I could've sworn that Fraener killed you." Mordecai waited for Sapphire to get off his back and then turned into his human form, the arrow still protruding from his gut.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran off screaming cause of the our army."

"There's nothing to be scared about with a bunch of brainless beasts flying through the skies, burning things, eating things, and mating." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Brainless you say? Well, let me put it this way...those _brainless_ beasts just destroyed a good portion of men, and are now working on the rest of them." Wind blew past them, making Mordecai look really ominous. Mardonio started laughing once again.

"You think they could kill me?! You are brainless, boy!" Mordecai narrowed his eyes and in one second returned to his demon form, growling. Sapphire saw Mardonio take an uneasy step backwards.

_**"Someone who is not afraid of 'brainless beasts' sure is afraid of one right now."**_

"Pah! You wish! Bring it on!"__Mordecai easily knocked him over with his club-tail. Pinning him down with his foot, Mordecai looked over at Sapphire.

_**"I'll give you the honors of taking his life."**_

"Thank you." Pulling out her sword and walking over, Sapphire looked into her brothers eyes. "If only you had not flipped out all those years ago, Brom, it would not have come to this. I am sorry." Bringing the sword down, and plunging it into his heart, Sapphire didn't stop the tears from falling. She opened her eyes when a hand was on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, lets go." Looking at Mordecai, she knew she had found where her home was meant to be.

"Is it over?" Mordecai looked down at the dead body of Mardonio and sighed.

"I'll do something first.." Turning into his demon form, Mordecai blew fire onto the corpse, and then returned to his human form. "Just to make sure no one tries to re-resurrect him in the future." Nathanel came running out of the smoke, a little blood caked on the side of his head.

"Jayden said you'll need some healing...oh..." Nathanel had caught sight of the arrow in his brothers stomach. Mordecai looked at it and gave a little smile.

"Oh that? It's nothing. I was just planning on leaving it there." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." Reaching over, Sapphire grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. Then she healed it. "Better?"

"Much." Mordecai pulled her into his arms, and smiled down at her.

"Why're you smiling?"

"Who me?"

"Yes you. What's so funny?"

"Who says I'm laughing? I'm just smiling."

"Then why're you smiling?"

"Well....the battle is over now. I never thought that I'd be standing here with you...surrounded by dead bodies, fire, and smoke." Sapphire laughed.

"For a moment there I thought you were actually going to say something romantic." Mordecai smiled at her.

"You want romantic? I'll give you romantic." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Sapphire then remembered something and pulled away.

"I just remembered, I need to yell at Cerian."

"Why?"

"Because before you had your own body, and you asked me in your own words to bear your children, he told me that dragon demons when you have sex, you usually do not conceive on the first try." Mordecai laughed.

"You want to yell at him for that? He wasn't lying to you. That little fact is true when the demon is drunk."

"But you were drunk."

"No I wasn't. I made it look like I was drunk...and imagine my surprise when you came to me room later that night. I'm glad I wasn't drunk." Sapphire rolled her eyes when Mordecai leaned back down and continued kissing her. '_If this is how life will be from now on....always with Mordecai...then I'm up for it.'_ Pulling out of the kiss, Sapphire looked up at the sky and smiled. '_I'll see you again sometime Arian.'_

"Hey Sapphire."

"What?"

"The next time you have a baby and it is a boy, we'll name him Arian." Sapphire smiled at him, tears falling again.

"Thank you." She hugged him and remembered how she had met him exactly. All because Arian wanted to have an adventure. '_We had a really big adventure...and it's over now.'_

Thank you for reading Mardonio's Heir all the way through the end my loyal reviewers! I have the drawing requests done, I just need to get them to my friend, so she can scan them, send them to me, and then I'll upload them. But they are in fact finished now. The summary for the crossover I have been thinking about is right below this A/N.

Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn wonder what is beyond the Dragontooth islands. So one day they decide to venture past them, only to discover bigger islands. While flying above one of them, a violent storms breaks out, separating the dragons from the riders. During the time spent away from them, the trio encounter 'interesting' things. Like being chased by something that resembles Thorn on a bad day.

That is the basic summary for the summary. I hope to see a lot of you again in the crossover, if I do it of course.....and if you read it. Review please! And yes this was the last chapter of Mardonio's Heir. For the drawings, I'll send you guys the link to my profile on Deviantart when I get them uploaded, ok? Ok review!


	38. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone! I know I said this was the last chapter of Mardonio's Heir, and it is, but this is just a Author's Note asking for your guys' opinions. If I was to do another Inheritance Cycle fanfiction, do any of you guys have any suggestions? I am working on the crossover right now it is called Into the Unknown, in case you guys were wondering. But I'm not asking about the crossover....Do you guys want me to leave Mardonio's Heir off where it is or make a third and final one with the same characters? Its up to you guys: the reviewers. If you guys think I shouldn't then I won't. But if you do, then I will come up with an idea for a third one. And please, please, please, please, PLEASE review this if you are reading this A/N! I know it's just an A/N but still....it'll only take a couple of seconds to type of a sentence like "Yes please make a third one" or "No don't make a third one" Those drawings that I promised two reviewers, I still have them and I'm waiting for my friend to tell me when she can scan them. But I'm thinking about just making a video on youtube using my webcam and show you guys them that way. **

**Ok review please and let me know whether or not I should make a third one ok.**

**Mordecai: Hey Sapphire where are you?**

**Sapphire: Over here...so what's the huge commotion?**

**Mordecai: IYF is asking the reviewers whether or not she should make a third one with us in it.**

**Sapphire: *jumps with joy* YAY! If they say yes we'll be having fun again!**

**Mordecai: *sighs* That's IF they say yes.**

**Both: Ok reviewers, review now and tell IYF (InuYashaFreak) what your decisions are.**


End file.
